Darkness
by LeonessaBlue
Summary: Había perdido algo que siempre pensó que estaría con ella. Una bendición que ni siquiera sabía que tenía cuando abría los ojos cada mañana y veía el rostro enfurruñado del medio demonio o las cálidas sonrisas de sus amigos... De pronto, ante ella se abría un aterrador e insondable túnel, que amenazaba con engullirla. Y Kagome era incapaz de vislumbrar la luz que marcaba la salida.
1. I-Inconsciente

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de la maravillosa mente de Rumiko Takahashi. Mientras que lloro por un InuYasha que no es mío, esta extraña trama salió de mi cabeza.**

**¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

Kagome recordaba perfectamente el segundo exacto en el que, tanto ella como sus amigos, sintieron las presencias demoníacas mientras se encontraban junto a una hoguera descansando después de una larga caminata. Su mirada se había encontrado con la de Sango, Miroku y finalmente se había desviado hacia InuYasha. Este último ya se encontraba de pie- sorprendentemente con el ramen a medio comer tirado de cualquier manera a sus pies- y con la espada ya sacada de su funda, escrutando el bosque que les rodeaba en busca de cualquier movimiento sospechoso. Notando como los vellos se le ponían de punta, a Kagome tan solo le bastó extender un brazo para que un cuerpo pequeño y peludo se acurrucara en ellos.

Sí, puede que mientras que ella fuera una débil humana, Shippo fuera un _fuerte_ y _temible_ demonio, pero desde el primer momento en el que lo vio, en el interior de la muchacha creció un fuerte instinto de protección hacia el pequeño- a quién veía como si fuera prácticamente como _su hijo_\- y sabía que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa antes de que le ocurriera algo malo.

— Tened cuidado— gruñó InuYasha entonces.

Y como si lo hubieran escuchado, una orda de demonios apareció de entre la maleza. Eran pequeños y muy rápidos, tanto que hasta a Kagome le costó un poco distinguirlos, e InuYasha tuvo que ser el que le pegara un tirón del brazo, empujándola para así evitar que fueran contra ella.

La escondió tras su espalda, con una pared escarlata como única visión para la sacerdotisa, y creyó oírlo gruñir algunas palabras que no llegó a distinguir. Durante unos minutos, todo fue un caos. InuYasha, no sin esfuerzo, conseguía repeler a los demonios con agilidad y maestría, impidiendo así que ninguno traspasara la barrera y llegara hasta donde estaba la chica del futuro. Por otro lado, Sango y Miroku luchaban espalda contra espalda a unos metros más allá con la ayuda del hiraikotsu, el báculo y los talismanes.

Kagome deseaba ayudar. Odiaba la sensación de sentirse una carga para InuYasha y sus amigos, pero ella no sabía luchar cuerpo a cuerpo y sus flechas de nada servirían con esos seres tan escurridizos. Lo único que haría sería malgastarlas para cuando en un futuro verdaderamente tuviera que necesitarlas.

Por ello, se encontraba atada de pies y manos, sosteniendo con fuerzas al pequeño en sus brazos y rezando por que sus amigos terminaran con ellos sanos y salvos.

—¡Cuidado!— gritó en algún momento Sango.

No pudo evitarlo. Realmente preocupada, la joven sacerdotisa se retorció para poder ver lo que ocurría por el lateral del medio demonio y apenas tuvo tiempo para descubrir lo que pasaba que en menos de un parpadeo, alguien la empujó. Escuchó a Shippo gritar cuando ambos cayeron al suelo, pero gracias a los reflejos de ella, ninguno de los dos se hizo daño. Pudo protegerlo del suelo y de los demonios que se dirigían hacia ellos volando, encerrándolo entre el terreno y su propio cuerpo.

— _¡Viento cortante!_

Un fogonazo de luz la cegó por un instante cuando sintió el ataque ser lanzado por encima de sus cabezas. Creyó oír al medio demonio llamándola, un poco distante, y supo que en medio de la batalla, con el empujón y la caída, se habían alejado el uno del otro.

Intentó que el miedo no la paralizara.

— Shippo, ¿estás bien?— murmuró incorporándose un poco y echándole un rápido vistazo.

Distinguió un par de arañazos en sus mejillas llenas de pecas, pero nada que fuera muy grave. Él sacudió la cabeza, confirmando sus pensamientos, y Kagome sonrió aliviada.

— Bien— se incorporó lentamente. Sintió un fuerte escozor en la rodilla y ni si quiera necesitó mirarse la zona para saber que estaba herida, con la piel levantada y la sangre bajando por sus piernas— Debemos volver con InuYasha.

— Tranquila, Kagome— había decisión y firmeza en la mirada del pequeño— Yo te protegeré con mi fuego de cualquier cosa.

— Sé que lo harás— asintió ella, enternecida.

De pronto, se levantó un fuerte viento y cuando vieron en la dirección en la que se encontraba, descubrieron el Hiraikotsu ir hacia ellos. Ni si quiera tuvieron tiempo a reaccionar. En el último segundo, este se levantó en el aire dirigiéndose hacia los demonios que se estaban acercando a ambos y los mató a todos, sin dejar ni a uno vivo. Después, volvió con su dueña, quién con su espada en mano, defendía a un monje inconsciente.

¡Miroku!

— ¡Kagome! ¡Kagome, maldita sea, vuelve aquí!— escuchó entonces la orden alta y clara del medio demonio. Al virar el semblante a donde se encontraba él, sintió su boca secarse de sopetón.

Parecía que los demonios chicos cada vez iban desaparecieron, pues su cantidad de atacantes había descendido drásticamente, pero ahora había un demonio que antes no se encontraba. Era grande, mucho más grande que InuYasha, y tenía la forma de... ¿una avispa gigante?

— Shippo, necesito mi arco y flechas— murmuró mientras en su cabeza un plan- 'estúpido y temeriario', como lo definiría InuYasha- empezaba a formarse en su cabeza— Lo dejé...

— ¡Sé dónde está!— afirmó sin titubear el demonio zorro— ¡Espera, que volveré a por él!

Y sin dejarle decir palabra alguna, el niño corrió hacia donde estaba el arma, llegando a quemar con su fuego azul a las pocas _"abejas" _que aún quedaban en el lugar.

Kagome observó al nuevo demonio. Parecía grande y poderoso, y daría su brazo si en su aguijón no hubiera un peligroso veneno. El zumbido de sus alas- de pronto, familiarmente audible para sus oídos- retumbaba en su interior. Lo miró bien, intentando descubrir si llevaba en su interior algún fragmento de la perla, pero como había sabido de antemano, ese demonio estaba _limpio. _

Un escalofrío le subió por la espalda, cuando la _avispa _abrió una boca llena de hileras de dientes puntiagudos.

«¿Las avispas tienen boca?», pasó fugazmente por su cabeza. «No estoy segura, pero _así _dudo mucho que sean.»

— ¡Ya me tienen harto, acabaré contigo de una vez por todas! ¡Por tu culpa tiré el delicioso ramen que estaba comiendo!

Preparó la espada, dispuesto a su último ataque, pero no le dio tiempo a hacer más. De pronto, la avispa volvió a mostrar sus dientes, peligrosamente impresionantes, y... ¿chilló?

Kagome tuvo un muy mal presentimiento.

— ¡InuYasha, cuidado!

Hizo sus piernas moverse casi sin pensar si quiera, sin sentir el dolor, y soprendentemente -después de tanto tiempo viajando y luchando, aunque uno no lo crea, empieza a estar preparada a este tipo de sucesos- llegó a su lado antes de lo esperado. InuYasha la miró, alarmado e iracundo, una mirada que la habría enterrado bajo tierra si fuera posible, pero poco pudo hacer. En el segundo exacto que se colocaba frente a él, entre ambos _demonios_, de las fauces del demonio _avispa _salió un humo blanquecino que le dio de lleno.

— ¡Kagome!

La sacerdotisa fue envuelta en unos brazos, unos que conocía como si fueran una extensión de si misma, así que sin pensárselo ni un segundo, se aferró al cuerpo que la protegía, interponiéndose ahora él en la trayectoria del "humo". Sin embargo, había sido demasiado tarde y aunque había evitado una mayor gravedad, _sabía_ que ese "humo" había entrado en sus pulmones porque sentía su interior al rojo vivo.

¿Y si era... vereno?

Sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a la tela roja del medio demonio cuando creyó sentir sus pulmones estallar en llamas. Cada vez que el aire viajaba por la faringe, era como si tragase el mismísimo fuego, calcinando todo a su paso. Gimió, sintiendo todo su cuerpo perder fuerzas, y si no fuera porque estaba apoyada en el cuerpo del medio demonio hubiera caído al suelo.

— ¿Kagome? ¡Kagome, ¿qué te pasa?!— sintió sus brazos tensarse a su alrededor y el pánico a través de su voz— ¡Kagome, responde, maldita sea!

Ella quería hacerlo, de verdad, quería decirle que no se preocupase, que todo estaba bien. Pero no era capaz ni de pronunciar un mísero "sí". Creyó sentir un rugido a lo lejos, incluso un alarido de dolor -que, sorprendentemente, no pertenecía a ella, por mucho que deseaba hacerlo- y después el silencio total.

En el exterior.

Porque en el interior de la muchacha parecía que se estaba librando una batalla.

Una que no sabía ni quién era el enemigo, ni si tenía posibilidades de salir vencedora.

— ¡Kagome! ¡Kagome, dime algo! ¡¿Qué te pasa, joder?! ¡Por favor, abre los ojos! ¡Kagome! ¡Kagome! ¡Kagome!

_Kagome... Kagome... Kagome..._

Su cuerpo cayó, como si de un muñeco inerte se tratase, y no pudo volver a abrir los ojos.

Luchó por permanecer consciente, por no sucumbir al fuego que amenazaba con acabar con ella.

Luchó por ella, por sus amigos, por su madre, su hermano y su abuelo, y luchó por InuYasha, quién a pesar de todo, le seguía escuchando llamándola, incansable, devastado y perdido.

_Kagome... Kagome... Kagome..._

Luchó.

Perdió.

Y la oscuridad la abrazó.

·

Sentía el cuerpo como si le hubieran atropellado tres camiones seguidos, uno detrás de otros.

Cuando la consciencia volvió a ella, se encontraba en un lugar cálido. Había un fuego a un lateral, de donde provenían el chasquido que se oía cuando la madera se consumía. Oía también el murmullo de una voces, unas que por mucho que se esforzaba no era capaz de reconocer.

Quiso abrir la boca, decir algo, pero tenía la garganta tan seca, que cuando tragaba era como si tuviera una lija en su interior. Pensó en el agua y lo mucho que le gustaría poder beber ahora mismo, pero las voces seguían hablando sin reparar en su estado y sus deseos, y ella no podía pedirla.

Hizo un intento para hacer ver que se había despertado, que estaba consciente, pero fue un fracaso. Su cuerpo no le hacía caso y ni siquiera tenía fuerza alguna para pronunciar aunque sea un sonido lastimero. Durante un instante, se sintió atrapada en su propio cuerpo, una mente viva en un cuerpo inerte, y algo dentro de ella se rompió.

¿Tan graves habían sido sus heridas? ¿Y si permanecía toda su vida así? ¿En ese estado... vegetal?

No, no, no podía ser...

En contra de sus pensamientos, Kagome no se dejó vencer. Lo intentó una segunda vez, y una tercera, y cuarta...

A la sexta pensó que lo habría conseguido porque las voces se callaron de pronto, como si hubieran visto algo extraño o sorprendente.

Entonces, sintió un nuevo calor junto a ella. Uno familiar y agradable.

— ¿Kagome?

Oh, ¿cómo no pudo reconocer esa voz con anterioridad?

— Kagome, ¿me oyes?

«Sí, te oigo. Ayúdame. Sálvame. Abrázame», quiso responderle. Pero como suponía, su boca no se movió.

Sintió una caricia en el rostro, en la frente, sus pómulos, sus labios... Deseó acercar su cara a aquel bálsamo, esconderse ahí y olvidar todo. Deseó dejar atrás este dolor e ir hacia él. Deseó que jamás dajara de tocarla.

— Kagome, por favor, estés donde estés, quédate a mi lado. No te vayas, que yo no me moveré jamás de tu lado. No he conocido a nadie más fuerte que tú, así que, por lo que más quiera, lucha... Te necesito...

Se aferró a ese calor, a sus palabras y a la calidez que se extendió en su pecho. Por un instante, Kagome se sintió viva y capaz de enfrentarse a cualquier cosa, sabiendo que InuYasha creía en ella y la estaba esperando.

Sin embargo, por más que lo intentó, no pudo hacer nada cuando la inconsciencia se la volvió a tragar tiempo más tarde.

* * *

**¡Bienvenidos/as a mi nuevo proyecto!  
**

**Primero de todo me gustaría agradecer a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de llegar hasta aquí. Espero que os haya gustado, o al menos haya despertado el gusanillo de vuestra mente para saber como continuará. Como viene siendo muy común en mi, a Kagome le ha pasado algo (o le pasará) y habrá que descubrir el qué. **

**¿Cuales son vuestras opiniones?**

**Se tratará de una historia corta, no sé exactamente cuántos capítulos durará, pero supongo que seguirá en la linea de mis otras historias y rondará sobre los 10.**

**En fin, ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**

**PD: para los que seguís mi otra historia, no os preocupés. He tenido que pausarla por problemas de inspiración, pero nada más me reponga, prometo que la continuaré. Ellos todavía tienen mucho que contar. **


	2. II-Vive

—InuYasha, deberías...

—Keh, cállate, vieja.

—¡InuYasha!— el grito de la exterminadora de demonios se vio acompañado por un suspiro de exasperación por parte del monje.

—Estemos tranquilos, tenemos los nervios aún alterados— intentó poner algo de paz Miroku acomodándose un poco el brazo vendado. A pesar de las medicinas de la anciana Kaede, de vez en cuando este le lanzaba dolorosas punzadas— Y tú, InuYasha, modera ese vocabulario.

No obtuvo contestación por parte del medio demonio, aunque eso era algo que se esperaba. Su mirada se encontró con la de Sango y Kaede y pudo ver en sus rostros la mueca de preocupación y angustia que aparecieron desde que ocurrió el ataque. Desvió la atención hacia el cuerpo tendido de la joven del futuro y, finalmente, a sus dos guardianes: tanto InuYasha como Shippo no se habían separado de su lado después de que ella se desmayara en los brazos de InuYasha.

Después de unos instantes de incomprensión y turbación, rápidamente habían vuelto a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, esperando que ella pudiera hacer cualquier cosa por ayudarla a recobrar la consciencia. Pero ella no pudo hacer mucho más que curar las heridas superficiales de la muchacha y confirmar que Kagome era víctima de un veneno que había entrado en su organismo.

Le dio unas plantas para bajarle la fiebre o ayudarla a subir sus defensas y que así recobrara la conciencia con mayor rapidez, pero al no saber el tipo de reacción que podía llegar a darse con el veneno, era inútil que intentara elaborar algún antídoto. Estaban atados de pies y manos hasta la que la chica se despertara y vieran cuales eran sus efectos.

Miroku había sugerido que la llevaran a su época. Con la modernidad y la tecnología de la que les hablaba a veces la chica seguro que podrían hacer algo más eficaz. InuYasha, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, ya se encontraba inclinándose hacia el cuerpo de la chica cuando Kaede lo detuvo. No deberían moverla, aseguró. Suficiente lo habían hecho ya al trasladarla hasta allí. Si la movían más, con el veneno en su organismo, podría ser mucho más peligroso para la chica.

Así que allí estaban, viendo las horas pasar, mientras la joven seguía sin abrir los ojos y el cuerpo perlado de sudor por las altas temperaturas.

—¿Creéis que Naraku tendrá algo que ver en el ataque?

—Lo que nos atacaron fueron avispas, como las que él usa— respondió la exterminadora pensativa— Pero ni las pequeñas ni la grande eran como las que él siempre usa. Y jamás han tenido un veneno como ese.

—Tienes razón— concordó Miroku rememorando el momento— Los demonios nos cogieron de improvisto, pero aún así no nos costó mucho deshacernos de ellos. Naraku nos ha mandado marionetas o enemigos mucho peores.

—¿Entonces se trata se demonios salvajes?— se oyó la frágil voz de Shippo, quién no había abierto la boca en un buen rato.

Sango y Miroku intercambiaron una mirada. Shippo veía en Kagome la figura materna de la que siempre había carecido, y después de que muriera su familia, de que mataran a su padre, si Kagome no... conseguía superarlo... sería un duro golpe para el pequeño. Ambos estaban muy unidos y eso se veía reflejado en la manera en la que se aferraban las pequeñas manitas del demonio a una de las mangas de la camiseta del uniforme del instituto de la joven.

—Muchos demonios son muy territoriales. Atacan a cualquiera que se acerque a sus dominios, sin importarle las consecuencias.

—Pero nos aseguramos de que no fuera peligroso antes de establecernos. No sentimos ningún aura demoníaca, ni tampoco InuYasha olió nada raro... ¿verdad, InuYasha?

Como supuso, nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta. Miroku suspiró mientras Kaede se incorporaba.

—Será mejor que vaya a cambiar el agua, esta se está calentando ya— cogió el balde y salió de la cabella.

—Le acompaño— se apresuró a decir Sango, incorporándose— ¿Viene, excelencia?

Sí, necesitaba salir de ese aire tan cargado y espeso y que le diera un poco el aire fresco. Además, si ocurría alguna novedad, seguro que InuYasha estaría al pendiente y les avisaría de cualquier cosa.

Cuando la esterilla que hacía de puerta en la cabaña dejó de moverse tras la salida de sus tres amigos, Shippo suspiró. Se restregó los ojos y se quitó el rastro de humedad que todavía había sus mejillas. Tenía un profundo dolor en el pecho que no le dejaba respirar y su cabeza no dejaba de traer malos pensamientos una y otra vez por mucho que intentara evitarlo. Sabía que Kagome era fuerte, pero el miedo a que no volviera a abrir los ojos no dejaba de vagar por su cabeza.

No sabía que sería de él si también perdía a Kagome.

—Vivirá, ¿verdad, InuYasha?

No fue consciente del momento en el que lo dijo. Simplemente, las palabras salieron de sus labios y aunque no esperaba respuesta, él se sintió un poco más reconfortado escuchándose. _Confiaba en ella. _Ella _viviría._

Sin embargo, cuál fue su sorpresa cuando vio al medio demonio moverse. Dejó la mano a la que se aferraba- como si de un salvavidas en una fiera tormenta se tratase- sobre la tripa de ella y aunque siguió con una de las suyas con los dedos entrelazados, su extremidad libre la llevó hasta el rostro. Sus garras se perdieron por las hebras azabache de la sacerdotisa mientras que su mirada se oscurecía.

Sus ojos, antaño dos esferas doradas luminosas, ahora no eran más que dos pozos sin fondo lleno de dolor y angustia.

—Lo hará, Shippo— pronunció sin vacilar ni un solo instante— No debemos dudar de ella.

Y el pequeño demonio no pudo más que creerle.

Las horas se sucedieron, incansables y eternas, y en algún momento del amanecer, cuando todos en la cabaña se encontraban dormidos, cuando hasta el pequeño Shippo se había acurrucado junto al cuerpo de la chica y no dejaba de murmurar su nombre una y otra vez en sueños; en ese momento que era solamente de suyo, InuYasha lo sintió. Al principio fue efímero, tanto que hasta pensó que se lo había imaginado después de tanto tiempo soñando con el momento en el que ella abriría los ojos, pero cuando por segunda vez vio sus párpados temblar, el medio demonio casi se desmayó.

Sintiendo su corazón bombear a gran velocidad en su pecho a punto de salírsele por la boca, se incorporó y asiéndose a la mano que descansaba entre las suyas, se inclinó hacia ella.

— ¿Kagome? ¿Estás ahí?— tenía la boca seca y enronquecida por los nervios.

En un principio no obtuvo respuestas y como había ocurrido hacía ya varias horas, el sentimiento de decepción y dolor empezó a expandirse por su pecho; era una falsa alarma. Sin embargo, de pronto, notó un leve tembleque en la mano a la que se aferraba.

Inspiró con fuerzas.

— Eso es, pequeña, lucha. Yo sé que eres fuerte. Vamos, abre tus ojitos, déjame verlos— la animó rozando su frente con la de ella.

Aún el miedo no escapaba de su cuerpo y sabía que el tiempo que había pasado sin saber del futuro de la muchacha, de _su futuro_, tardaría años en poder olvidarlo. El sentimiento de dolor, angustia, ira, enfado, pérdida y conmoción. El saber que su vida y felicidad estaba puesta en manos de una muchachita, torpe y enérgica, que se había antepuesto a él en un ataque, un acto muy estúpido y desorbitado-siendo algo común en la joven.

— Ven conmigo, Kagome, yo sé que puedes. Te estoy esperando.

— I-Inu...

Por primera vez en su vida se alegró de tener un oído más desarrollado de lo normal, porque si hubiera tenido uno humano, no habría sido capaz de oír ese débil y frágil balbuceo; uno que, no obstante, para InuYasha era como el más maravilloso canto de los ángeles.

Porque Kagome estaba luchando, estaba volviendo a él.

Kagome sobreviviría.

— Tranquila, estoy aquí— susurró y después de mucho tiempo, sintió un nudo de la garganta tan fuerte que le impedía respirar— No me moveré de tu lado, estás a salvo.

La sintió suspirar y relajarse.

En ningún momento se separó de ella y de pronto, sus alientos se entremezclaron. El aroma de ella le rodeaba, impregnaba sus pulmones y aligeraba el dolor que se había instalado en su corazón después de que toda la pesadilla empezara. Poco a poco, el sonido de su corazón se fue fortaleciendo.

Kagome era fuerte, _por supuesto_ que superaría cualquier cosa.

— A-ag-agu...

— Espera.

Sin desear separarse de ella ni un solo instante, rápidamente fue hacia donde la anciana Kaede había dejado el agua limpia y con un vaso de madera, lo llenó hasta rebosar y corrió de vuelta junto a la joven. Se sentó en un lateral suyo y con mucho cuidado la incorporó.

— Toma, aquí tienes.

Le llevó el vaso a sus labios y Kagome fue dándole pequeños sorbos. Tosió cuando tragó más de lo que podía manejar e inclinó la cabeza hasta el hueco del cuello de él cuando no quiso mas.

Sin decir nada, InuYasha dejó el vaso en algún lugar y la acomodó con cuidado en el futón sin separarse de ella. La escuchó suspirar de nuevo.

— Inu... Yasha...

— Estoy aquí— e aseguró pasando una mano por su mejilla, teniendo cuidado de sus garras— Descansa, pequeña.

«Debería despertar a la vieja», pensó entonces.

Su lado racional se lo recordaba. Kaede le hizo prometer que al menor signo de cambio la despertaría, pues tenía que estar atenta a cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, su lado protector le ordenaba que la dejara descansar.

A pesar de ser este último más grande, el lado racional ganó. Pero no quería separarse de ella, _no podía_, así que, no queriendo hacer mucho ruido para no perturbar a la sacerdotisa, consiguió despertar al pequeño demonio, quién lo hizo con sobresalto.

—¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Kagome está bien?!— preguntó a viva voz observando minuciosamente el cuerpo de la mencionada, como si este pudiera haber sido secuestrado en su letargo.

—¡Quieres callarte y no alzar tanto la voz, enano!—chistó InuYasha enfadado, asegurándose de que Kagome seguía descansando. Vio sus hombros decaerse decepcionado al creer que todo seguía igual— Shippo, necesito que llames a la anciana Kaede y a los demás.

No terminó de decir aquello que un brillo de esperanza alumbró la mirada del demonio.

—¿Kagome se va a recuperar?

—Ha vuelto en sí por un momento— le explicó el medio demonio— y parece que se encuentra bien. Por eso, llama a la anciana.

La sonrisa que se encontraba en el rostro de Shippo mostraba lo feliz y emocionado que estaba con la noticia. InuYasha lo vio inclinarse hacia el cuerpo de ella y darle un suave beso en la frente.

Mientras Shippo corría a despertar a los demás en la habitación, InuYasha no apartó la mirada de la joven del futuro.

Y después de tantas horas de agonía sufrida, pensó que todo, por fin, había terminado.

Todo volvería a ser como antes.

Kagome se recuperaría.

·

La tercera vez que Kagome recobró la conciencia se encontró mucho mejor.

El cuerpo ya no le dolía tanto, tan solo se sentía cansada y con tirantez en la rodilla derecha. También, la cabeza la tenía también más despejada y despierta.

Era como si lo ocurrido anteriormente tan solo hubiera sido una horrible pesadilla de la que ahora se despertaba.

Tragó saliva y de nuevo sintió la garganta seca. Sin embargo, esta vez, en el primer intento las palabras salieron. Finalmente, tenía pleno dominio sobre su cuerpo.

—A-agua...

—¡Kagome!

Dicho y hecho. En menos de un segundo unas manos la habían rodeado, _esas manos_, e incorporándola, un vaso se posó sobre sus labios. Después de refrescarse con unos pocos tragos, sacudió la cabeza alejándola.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia el pecho de él y un suspiro escapó de sus labios, cuando sintió los brazos de él rodeándola. No la dejó otra vez en el colchón, sino que, acomodándola entre sus brazos, la calidez de su cuerpo la inundó por completo. Como no oía otro sonido, Kagome supuso que se encontraban a solas.

Que bien se estaba entre sus brazos...

—¿Cómo estás?— susurró él y su aliento le hizo cosquillas en la sien.

Aunque le costó un gran esfuerzo, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—Cansada. Y adolorida.

Los brazos se aferraron a ella con cuidado, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, y un apacible silencio se instaló entre ellos.

—¿Dónde están los demás?

—Miroku y Sango han debido ir a la aldea por un problema con un demonio y Shippo está ayudando a Kaede a limpiar...

La vio fruncir el ceño y sintió algo en su estómago. Le fascinaban las arruguitas que se le aparecían en los laterales de sus ojos cuando eso ocurría o la mueca que se le formaba en sus labios.

—¿A estas horas?

Salió de su estupor y esta vez fue por el latigazo que azotó su pecho. ¿Qué...? Sus ojos se desviaron por un segundo a la ventana por donde entraba la claridad del sol del mediodía.

—Tengo hambre...— suspiró la chica, ajena a sus cavilaciones, acurrucándose en su pecho— ¿Cuándo será la cena?

¿La cena? Pero...

—Kagome, abre los ojos.

—¿Cómo?

No, no podía ser lo que estaba pensando. No, era imposible. Kagome _estaría_ bien, esto no podía estar ocurriendo. No, simplemente no.

—Kagome, por favor, mírame.

Durante un segundo, la chica no se movió. InuYasha aguardó, prácticamente conteniendo la respiración, y sintiendo su corazón encogerse conforme los segundos pasaban. Entonces, los párpados de ella temblaron.

Y Kagome abrió los ojos.

* * *

**¿Qué creéis que le habrá ocurrido? ¿Será cierto lo que cree InuYasha...? Bueno, primero, ¿qué pensará InuYasha que ocurre?**

**¿Podrá solucionarse todo?**

**¡Vamos contadme!**


	3. III-Túnel

—¿Estás diciendo que...?

Sango no llegó a terminar la pregunta pues el nudo de su garganta le impedía continuar, pero todo el mundo la oyó en su cabeza. No se necesitaba llegar a más.

InuYasha sintió como el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa se estremecía a su lado e inconscientemente su mano se dirigió a la de ella. La encontró con facilidad, los dedos se entrelazaron como si hubiera ocurrido cientos de veces antes y el medio demonio retuvo su deseo de gruñir de pura ira y frustración. ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué de entre todas las personas tenía que ocurrirle a ella?

Nadie en la sala confirmó sus palabras, no era necesario. Lo único que se escuchaban eran los débiles sollozos del pequeño demonio que se encontraba junto a Kirara y la alterada respiración de la de la muchacha del futuro. Un pesado y tenso silencio se instaló en la habitación. InuYasha estaba seguro de que si sacaba su espada, sería capaz de cortar el aire.

—Kagome, necesito que te incorpores un momento— se oyó entonces la suave voz de la anciana Kaede. Kagome se tensó mientras escuchaba pasos acercarse a ella, pero no opuso resistencia, pues sabía que sería algo inútil— Me gustaría revisarte.

Al principio, Kagome no se movió. Percibía la mirada de todo el mundo puesta en ella y eso la hacía sentir más nerviosa. En su cabeza, sería capaz de dibujar la mueca de dolor en los labios de su amiga Sango, el rostro mortalmente pétreo de Miroku y el semblante lleno de lágrimas de su querido Shippo. Podría, incluso, imaginarse la forma en la que la estaba contemplando InuYasha- esa mirada que le daba siempre podría traducirse como "tonta, eres muy tonta si piensas que te voy a dejar sola" o "keh, quítate la cabeza idea de que podrás estar a salvo sin mí, debilucha". El agarrotamiento de su mano en la suya confirmaba sus pensamientos. Suspiró y se removió bajo las sábanas, de donde no había salido desde hacía... ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la pelea?

Ni si quiera deseaba saberlo.

Sin articular palabra alguna, correspondió el agarre de InuYasha y este fue capaz de adivinar lo que quería. Segundos después, sus brazos estaban rodeando el cuerpo de ella, ayudándola así a incorporarse en la cama. Cuando tuvo la espalda recta, Kagome se reclinó contra él y sintió un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

Nadie abrió la boca, todos consciente del aura que rodeaba a la pareja. Se encontraban mudos por la sorpresa e impresión. Si bien es cierto que InuYasha siempre había sido muy protector con Kagome, jamás lo habían visto comportarse de esa manera a su alrededor: como si ella estuviera hecha de cristal, como si lo necesitara al más mínimo suspiro...

Era sencillamente hermoso y conmovedor esta nueva faceta que mostraba el medio demonio con ella.

Kaede se acercó a la pareja y se sentó de rodillas frente a la chica.

No necesitó que le dijeran nada para que Kagome mostrara sus pupilas.

Unos ojos achocolatados se mostraron, dolorosamente familiares, pero todo el mundo que la veía era capaz de encontrar la diferencia. Anteriormente, vivos, brillantes y llenos de energía, ahora la mirada de la joven se encontraba perdida, sin rastro de la luminosidad que los caracterizaba. Era como si un halo los hubiera cubierto, sumiéndolos en la más absoluta oscuridad.

Porque así es como se encontraba Kagome.

De pronto, cuando abría los ojos no era capaz de _ver_ nada. La luz, los colores, las formas, los paisajes, sus amigos, la realidad... todo había desaparecido, quedando relegado a imágenes que se encontraban atesoradas en su memoria. Desde esa misma mañana, el negro la acompañaba allá donde fuera. No importaba cuanto se esforzara, su mundo ahora se había sumido en las tinieblas.

InuYasha intentó ignorar el retortijón de su estómago e inconscientemente su brazo la estrechó aún más. Vio como Kaede se inclinaba hacia el rostro de la chica, como la sujetaba con delicadeza de la barbilla para que no se moviera y como examinaba concienzudamente sus ojos.

El semblante impertérrito que mostraba lo asustó mucho más que cualquier otro sentimiento.

El pinchazo de su pecho se profundizó cuando sus orbes doradas se encontraron con el envejecido rostro de la mujer. Como había supuesto, después de tantos años en esta profesión, no alteró su semblante, pero a él no podía engañarlo.

_No podía_.

La cosa pintaba muy mal.

—¿Te duele la cabeza, Kagome?

La chica sacudió la cabeza levemente.

—No— susurró— Me encuentro bien, salvo el dolor en la pierna...

_Y eso._

—¿Crees que podrá hacer algo, anciana Kaede?— habló Miroku, exponiendo en voz alta los pensamientos de todos los presentes.

Kagome sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco.

La mencionada se llevó una mano a la barbilla mientras su mirada se perdía en algún lugar desconocido, seguramente rebuscando en sus recuerdos algo que pudiera ayudar.

—Jamás había escuchado de algún veneno que pudiera ocasionar... pérdida de visión— dudó un poco al decirlo, sobre todo al ver expresión que tenía InuYasha en ese momento: una mezcla de ira y amargura— Podría intentar con algunas hierbas que conozco, pero no quiero crearte vanas esperanzas. Kagome, no sé si podrá funcionar— había pesar en su voz y mucha tristeza. Quería a esa muchacha como si fuera su propia hija y le dolía la situación en la que se encontraba.

—No se preocupe, Kaede— su voz sonó como un arrullo, suave y melódico, perfectamente medido el tono de voz— Sé qué hará todo lo que esté en su mano para ayudarme.

No pudo engañar a nadie, por supuesto, pero no lo hicieron notar. Suficiente mal estaba la cosa.

—En ese caso, iré a buscar a por unas plantas que necesito. ¿Podría acompañarme alguien?

Miroku y Sango se miraron.

—Nosotros iremos, anciana.

Ambos se incorporaron y Sango se desvió un momento a donde se encontraba el futón de la muchacha, aquella que veía con el tiempo había llegado a quererla como a una hermana. Se hincó de rodillas frente a ella y con mucho cuidado cogió las manos de ella.

—Ya verás que todo saldrá bien, amiga— la alentó, aunque no pudo esconder totalmente el nudo de su garganta. Vio como los ojos de su amiga se aguaban y algo dentro de ella se rompió ante la imagen. La coraza que había mostrado frente a todos desde que se descubrió todo empezaba a agrietarse y sabía que en esos momentos Kagome desearía pasarlos a solas— Sabes que, para cualquier cosa, aquí estaremos, ¿verdad?

Sin esperar una respuesta que ya sabía, se inclinó hacia ella hasta posar sus labios en la frente perlada de sudor de la muchacha en el mismo momento que una lágrima escapó por su pálida mejilla. Se la quitó con el pulgar, sonriéndole cálidamente, haciéndole ver que no estaba sola.

Segundos después, recordó que ella no podía _verlo_.

El aire dejó de viajar a sus pulmones y tuvo que parpadear repetidas veces para que las lágrimas no se le saltaran.

Salió de la cabaña, con Miroku tras ella y llevándose a Shippo en un silencioso acuerdo.

Y como si hubiera sido accionado un interruptor, las lágrimas salieron con total libertad de sus ojos en un torrente.

Impotente y desesperado, odiándola verla sufrir así, InuYasha la rodeó por completo y sintió su ropa humedecerse cuando la chica escondió su rostro en el hueco de cuello. Las manos de ella se aferraron al traje rojo con tanta fuerza que parecía que iba a arrancárselo mientras que su cuerpo se convulsionaba por los sollozos.

¿Por qué había tenido que pasarle a ella? Sabía los peligros a los que se enfrentaba cuando amanecía cada día en la época feudal, ella misma los aceptó cuando decidió que se quedaría junto a InuYasha... Pero jamás imaginó que podría ocurrirle algo como esto.

Había padecidos resfriados y catarros por dormir al raso, dolores musculares a rabiar por el esfuerzo que hacía cada día, múltiples de heridas de mayor o menos gravedad, contusiones...

Y ahora, sin embargo, había perdido algo que siempre pensó que estaría con ella. Una bendición que ni si quiera se daba cuenta que tenía cuando abría los ojos cada mañana y veía el rostro enfurruñado del medio demonio, las sonrisas de sus amigos, el cálido brillo en la mirada de su madre... Ahora lo único que podía hacer era invocar esas imágenes en su memoria, pero... ¿hasta cuándo llegaría eso? ¿Llegaría un momento en el que esos recuerdos se le escaparían?

_Ciega._

Ella se encontraba _ciega._

Era una palabra, una situación, que siempre le había parecido tan lejana a ella. Sí, había coincidido con personas con esa condición, pero ahora...

De pronto, ante ella se abría un aterrador e insondable túnel, que no hacía más que engullirla.

Y ella era incapaz de vislumbrar la luz que marcaba la salida.

—Kagome...

·

—Vamos, Kagome, podríamos salir a que nos dé el sol. Hace un día estupendo.

InuYasha contuvo el gruñido que quiso escapar de sus labios ante la insistencia del pequeño Shippo. Sabía que lo hacía con su mejor intención, pero ese chiquillo no entendía que no era el momento.

—Shippo...— ella calló por un momento— no puedo andar, todavía me duele la pierna.

El rostro del pequeño demonio no cambió y con el mismo semblante lleno de determinación, se aferró a una de las manos de la sacerdotisa que descansaban en su regazo.

—Pero el tonto de InuYasha puede llevarte. Iremos aquí al lado, al río. ¿Verdad que lo harás, InuYasha?

El mencionado no contestó, pues no lo veía necesario. No se había separado de la chica desde que ocurrió el accidente y él sabía que Kagome estaba al tanto de que él estaría para cualquier cosa que necesitara. Apoyado contra la pared más próxima, con las piernas y brazos cruzados, observó el rostro blanquecino y serio de la muchacha y sintió algo romperse en su interior.

Él también pensaba que le vendría bien que le diera el aire libre y despejarse un poco. Le preocupaba muchísimo la transformación que había dado la chica en los últimos días: el brillo había desaparecido de su mirada, apenas se relacionaba con ellos y lo único que hacía era estar tumbada en silencio, metida en sus pensamientos.

Muchas veces deseaba sacudirla con fuerzas para hacerla reaccionar y salir de ese estupor en el que se encontraba, que volverá a ser ella misma. Que peleara con él por la una tontería. Que lo mirara con la furia brillando en sus ojos achocolatados, las mejillas al rojo vivo y el cuerpo en completa tensión.

Que le lanzara uno de sus "abajo".

—Por favor, Kagome— insistió por última vez, rodeándole la cintura en un abrazo. La sintió tensar su cuerpo, pero él hizo como si nada— Hazlo por mí. Odio...— sorbió por la nariz con fuerzas y Kagome no necesitó un olfato desarrollado para saber que estaba a punto de llorar— Yo... o-odio esto... No me gusta verte así... T-tan de-decaída...

—Oh, Shippo...— suspiró correspondiéndole el abrazo— Está bien...

Fue expresarlo en voz alta y lo escuchó reír, celebrar y darle las gracias una y otra vez. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta sus labios se habían curvado en una sonrisa por el entusiasmo de Shippo e InuYasha casi se cae al verlo.

Parecía que hacía un siglo desde la última vez que la había visto curvar sus labios y seguía estando igual de hermosa que siempre. Sin embargo, no pudo disfrutarla mucho porque esta rápidamente se esfumó.

—¿InuYasha? — lo llamó con un deje de duda en el tono de su voz.

El mencionado se levantó haciendo más ruido del necesario para alertarla y se acercó a donde estaba ella sentada. Su corazón de pronto había aumentado de velocidad.

—Estoy aquí.

Cogió sus manos con mucha delicadeza y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando creyó notarla temblar.

¿Por qué lo hacía?

Jamás dejaría que le pasara nada malo. A su lado, ella estaba segura.

Pero suponía que era algo a lo que debía enfrentarse. No había traspasado las puertas de la cabaña desde que despertó y si además le añadíamos su condición... era para estar asustado, y mucho. Sin embargo, ella no lo decepcionada. Puede que tardara lo suyo, pero Kagome jamás le había dado la espalda al peligro o a un reto.

Y ahora no iba a ser menos.

Cuando cayera, cuando no pudiera levantarse, cuando necesitara sostenerse para seguir caminando... él siempre estaría junto a ella.

—¿Puedes levantarte?— le preguntó suavemente.

Ella apartó la manta que le había estado tapando su mitad inferior, revelando así al completo un yukata blanco que le habían puesto Sango y la anciana Kaede, y los ojos de InuYasha se escaparon hacia su cuerpo inconscientemente. Estaba acostumbrado a ver a la chica con la ropa del futuro -más corta, extraña y reveladora-, que más de una vez lo había dejado embobado, pero el verla con la ropa de su época... lo hacía sentir... no sabría describirlo con precisión.

Era algo singular y... ¿territorial?

—Creo que sí— lo sacó ella de sus pensamientos— Tan solo cógeme la mano para poder hacerlo. Ya no me duele apenas la rodilla.

Kagome se incorporó y sintió su corazón saltar en el pecho cuando las manos de él rodearon su cintura al quedar de pie. Sus manos eran cálidas y firmes, tal y como recordaba, capaces de llevarla en brazos sin el más mínimo esfuerzo, de luchar contra los más temibles demonios y sostenerla como si estuviera hecha de cristal.

—¡Ya verás, ya verás!— exclamó Shippo y supo que se estaba dirigiendo hacia la puerta al ir su voz disminuyendo en volumen.

—¿Prefieres que te coja en brazos?

Kagome inspiró con fuerzas cuando notó el aliento de él chocar con su sien. De lo cerca que estaban lo único que necesitaba era inclinarse un poco hacia su cuerpo y terminaría encerrada en su pecho.

Ojalá no fuera tan vergonzosa y se atreviera a hacerlo...

—No, de verdad, yo puedo. No me duele— pisó bien con la pierna _herida_ para que él lo viera— Tan solo necesito...

No contestó cuando su voz se extinguió en mitad de la frase, pero tampoco hizo falta. Él la estrechó contra su cuerpo y después dejó uno de sus brazos en torno a la cintura de ella mientras que con la mano libre cogía una de las suyas.

Comenzaron a andar a paso lento y comedido. Ayudaba el hecho de que se supiera la cabaña de memoria de todas las veces en las que había estado en ella, pero aun así dudaba cada vez que tenía que dar un paso, como si se encontrara al final de un precipicio... como si pensase que él dejaría que cayera.

Llegaron hasta la puerta de la cabaña y fue Shippo el que echó a un lado la esterilla para facilitarle el paso.

Kagome se detuvo, sintiendo sus piernas temblar, y tuvo que tragar con fuerzas para intentar eliminar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

Lo _sentía. _

Saludó como una vieja amiga la sensación de calidez sobre su piel gracias a los rayos de sol en su piel y recordó cientos de momentos vividos. Tirados en la hierba, comiendo, riendo, charlando… luchando…

Abrió los ojos, los cuales había cerrado inconscientemente, y si no fuera porque InuYasha la estaba sujetando, habría caído al suelo.

Porque a pesar de sentir la luz en su piel, ella no podía ver más que oscuridad.

* * *

**Lamento el retraso, pero últimamente con la universidad apenas tengo tiempo para respirar. Pero bueno, prometo que nada más pueda iré continuando esta historia, no pienso dejarla sin acabar. **

**En fin, ¿qué os va pareciendo la historia? Siento que no está gustando mucho. En fin, no quiero sonar creída ni mucho menos, pero no está teniendo el mismo recibimiento que mis otras historias. ¿Tan mala es? :c**

**Y tranquilas, respecto al capítulo, solamente diré: _cuando tocas fondo, ya solo queda levantarte. _**

**¿Creéis que lo conseguirá?**

**¡Nos vemos pronto!**


	4. IV-Sentir

—Aquí tienes.

Fue Sango la que tuvo que poner en sus manos el cuenco de agua después de ver las tentativas erróneas que daba su amiga para llegar a él. Kagome, sonriéndole en agradecimiento, se lo llevó a los labios y sació así, parte de su sed.

—Pronto estará la comida. ¿Necesitas algo más?

—No, gracias, Sango— una mueca se formó en los labios de la joven del futuro— Siento todas las molestias que estoy…

—Oh, cállate— ni siquiera la dejó terminar. Con el cuenco con una mano, usó la libre para coger las de ella que descansaban en su regazo— No eres ninguna molestia, por favor, Kagome, no digas tonterías. Eres mi amiga, prácticamente una hermana para mí, y estoy encantada de ayudarte en lo que necesites, al igual que tú lo hiciste cuando estaba mal.

—Sango…— sintió ojos humedecerse y tuvo que inspirar con fuerzas para que no se le saltaran las lágrimas.

A este ritmo se quedaría seca de tanto llorar.

—Todo irá bien, te lo aseguro. Kaede y Miroku están removiendo cielo y tierra por encontrar algo que te ayude— siguió diciendo la exterminadora de demonios sin un atisbo de dudas— Y si tenemos que ir al infierno por ello, lo haremos sin pararnos a pensar.

—Esperemos que no haya que ir a esos extremos— rio la chica, notando como su pecho se extendía hasta límites imposibles.

Tenía a unos amigos que no se merecía…

—Yo sé de uno que no se lo pensaría dos veces de tenerlo que hacer— cuchicheó con intención la castaña. Como contestación obtuvo una fiesta de rojo en las mejillas de su amiga y, enternecida, soltó unas carcajadas— Que, por cierto, hablando de él… Ahí viene.

Notando como su corazón aumentaba de velocidad por solamente escuchar sus palabras, Kagome no se giró. Sí que su cuerpo se irguió y se mordió el labio inferior inconscientemente. Deseaba virar el rostro y encontrarse con la familiar escena del medio demonio caminando hacia ella, tal vez mirándola molesto, cansado o indiferente.

Simplemente deseaba volver a ver sus ojos dorados.

Pero era algo que solamente perduraría en su memoria.

—¿Cómo está? — se escapó la pregunta de sus labios.

—Bien… parece que no tiene ningún rasguño.

Kagome sintió como volvía a respirar.

—¡Keh, estúpida, ¿qué creías?! —escuchó su voz a su lado y el tono destilaba arrogancia y molestia— Ese demonio no ha podido hacer nada contra mí. Con tan solo un golpe de mi espada… _¡zas!, _ya no volverá más a molestar.

Sus labios se curvaron. InuYasha jamás cambiaría.

—En ese caso, voy a ver si necesita algo Kaede— se incorporó Sango, incapaz de no darse cuenta de la forma en la que estaba mirando InuYasha a la muchacha. A pesar de sus palabras, del tono que quería impregnarles, el semblante se le había suavizado cuando la veía y una pequeña sonrisa se había formado en sus labios— Os avisaré cuando esté la comida lista.

Kagome sintió como le daban un beso en la frente y sonrió. Escuchó los pasos de la exterminadora cada vez hacerse más lejanos y finalmente lo único que se escucharon fue el sonido del viento y el trinar de los pájaros.

—Vamos.

Su voz consiguió sobresaltarla. A pesar de que había pasado casi una semana desde que ocurrió todo, todavía no se acostumbraba a su condición y muchas veces conseguían cogerla con la guardia baja, por mucho que ellos se esforzaran en hacerla notar su presencia.

Sintió una mano en su brazo, a la altura de sus hombros, y esta fue bajando en una suave caricia hasta que sus dedos se entrelazaron. No se asustó, era un gesto que había cogido InuYasha como habitual cuando ella quería moverse, pero como cada vez que pasaba sentía su corazón saltar en el pecho y sus vellos ponerse de punta.

—¿Adónde? — preguntó una vez se puso en pie.

—Al río—contestó él—Quiero lavarme un poco y limpiarme la sangre.

Kagome detuvo sus pies antes de que estos dieran el primer paso.

—¡¿Sangre?!

«¡¿Sango no me había dicho que estaba bien?!» pensó, con el miedo asentándose en su estómago. De forma inconsciente, movió sus brazos hacia donde pensaba que estaba el cuerpo de él y tal y como temió, al tocar la ropa que llevaba… esta se encontraba húmeda y pegajosa.

¡Debía curarlo!

—¡¿Estás herido?! ¡¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?! Debemos ir a casa de la anciana y coger mis cos…— el discurso que se había formado en su cabeza fue silenciado cuando una mano se posó sobre sus labios.

Quemaba allí donde sentía su piel, pero se encontraba demasiado inquieta y preocupada como para pensar en ello.

—Tranquilízate, mujer—musitó él con voz calmada—, esta sangre no es mía, sino del demonio.

—¿De verdad?

«Si pudiera ver, no habríamos tenido esta conversación. Yo misma me hubiera asegurado de que no tuviera ni un rasguño»

—¿Tan debilucho me crees?

—No, pero…

Calló e inspiró con fuerzas. No, él no era precisamente el problema.

—El río está ahí al lado. ¿Vamos? Te llevaría en brazos, pero no quiero mancharte.

—No importa, podré ir. No es como si hubiera perdido las piernas— intentó quitarle hierro al asunto— Tú, tan solo, guíame.

Y tal y como le pidió, InuYasha la llevó hacia donde se encontraba el río. No abrieron la boca en el camino y Kagome fue capaz de captar el sonido del agua correr conforme se iban acercando. Era cierto eso que decían que cuando perdías un sentido, los otros se fortalecían.

A veces, en su cabeza, bromeaba con ella misma diciendo que llegaría hasta el punto de tener la audición tan desarrollada como la del medio demonio.

—Cuidado con las rocas— le advirtió InuYasha cuando llegaron a la orilla— Te voy a dejar apoyada en una de ellas, ¿vale? Iré en un segundo a lavarme.

Ella asintió y se dejó caer contra una roca enorme.

Pensó que InuYasha ya se había largado hacia la corriente cuando sintió como le cogían las manos.

—¿Qué haces? — preguntó, notando el calor viajar hacia sus mejillas.

—Quitarte la sangre de las manos— explicó mientras frotaba lo mencionado con sus mangas.

Durante un instante, Kagome sintió que volvía a tener cinco años y era su madre quién le estaba limpiando las manos y la boca después de comerse un trozo de chocolate.

—Ya está. Ahora vuelvo. Para cualquier cosa, estoy aquí al lado, tan solo llámame.

Luchó por poner los ojos en blanco. Tanta preocupación por ella llegaba a veces a sofocarla.

—Sí, lo sé.

Lo escuchó resoplar, en parte molesto, en parte divertido, y finalmente supo que se había alejado de su lado. Escuchó el momento en el que se metió en el río, sus piernas chapoteando y el agua siendo lanzada a su cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos, en un acto completamente involuntario, y anheló el poder ver la imagen que ahora mismo se representaba en su mente. Si se esforzaba era capaz de invocar hasta el más mínimo detalle: desde la ropa mojada pegada al cuerpo, las gotas que caían desde los mechones de su pelo o la forma en la que su flequillo tapaba ligeramente aquellas dos esferas de luz doradas.

Echaba de menos aquel tiempo en el que podía disfrutar de la visión de ese medio demonio refunfuñón. Echaba de menos la sonrisa de felicidad que se mostraba en los labios de Shippo cada vez que ella llegaba de su época. Echaba de menos la complicidad en la mirada cada vez que compartía con Sango algo que solamente ellas sabían. Echaba de menos el rostro de fascinación de Miroku cuando ella le contaba cosas de su época.

Incluso añoraba el cálido rostro de su madre, el brillo inquieto en la mirada de Sota o ver el orgullo pintando en los ojos del abuelo.

Pero ahora eso había quedado atrás.

Ni siquiera le interesaba el _por qué _había llegado a esa situación. Había tenido tiempo para pensar, mucho tiempo, y sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo el culpar a alguien. ¿A InuYasha? ¿A ese demonio? ¿A ella misma? ¿O a su misión en la época feudal?

_¿A la vida?_

Por una serie de inconvenientes- si eso se le podía llamar al hecho de viajar al pasado y conocer a InuYasha y a los demás-, ella había terminado así. Jamás se arrepentiría de haberse antepuesto a InuYasha en ataque de ese demonio. Sabía que daría su vida por él, porque estuviera bien, al igual que el medio demonio lo había hecho en un sinfín de ocasiones con ella; y así se lo había dicho a él, pues no había dejado de culparse por lo sucedido.

InuYasha no la creía, por supuesto. No dejaba de maldecir entre dientes cuando el tema salía a relucir y Kagome no necesitaba ver para saber que su rostro se ensombrecía y sus ojos mutaban hasta el punto de volverse ónice. Siempre le había prometido que cuidaría de ella, pasara lo que pasase, y que fuese ella la que hubiera sufrido la pérdida de la vista en su lugar, cuando el ataque era dirigido hacia él…

«Volverás a estar bien, Kagome», le había jurado más de una vez, cuando pensaba que ella dormía «Pase lo que pase, yo cuidaré de ti y jamás dejaré que te hagan daño.»

En esos momentos, acurrucada entre las mantas que les proporcionaba Kaede junto a un dormido Shippo, Kagome no podía sentirse más feliz y segura. Sabía que InuYasha cumpliría su promesa. InuYasha nunca la abandonaría, ni se iría de su lado. Se lo demostraba cada día, no eran simples palabras vacías lo que estaba escuchando.

Sin embargo…

Había un hecho al que nadie se había enfrentado todavía. Un tema que nadie había pronunciado en voz alta.

¿Qué harían con la búsqueda de los fragmentos de la perla y Naraku?

Si ya de por si era el eslabón débil de la cadena cuando todo estaba bien, siendo ella incapaz de ver… sería una locura que continuaran el viaje.

Tendrían que estar continuamente encima de ella, pues no sería capaz de valerse por sí misma. El mero hecho de caminar en línea recta ya era un triunfo para la sacerdotisa. ¿Qué pasaría entonces cuando alguien los atacara? ¿O cuando estuvieran en medio de un combate? Sería un blanco fácil, demasiado fácil para cualquiera que fuera a por ellos, e InuYasha no podía estar peleando y con un ojo puesto en ella. Era imposible, porque en el menor descuido la cosa podía acabar fatal. Tanto para la sacerdotisa como para sus amigos.

¿Significaba entonces que todo había acabado?

A menos que por algún milagro ella volviera a recuperar la vista, su misión en aquella época se había terminado...

Ya no estaría de nuevo con sus amigos en los caminos, recorriendo las aldeas, buscando fragmentos y derrotando a los demonios que les enviara Naraku. Lo que en apariencia era un mal escenario -lleno de sangre, sudor y lágrimas-, del que tantas veces atrás se había quejado, para Kagome ahora aquello era el paraíso perdido, el agua de un sediento que se le escurría entre los dedos.

¡Qué no daría por volver a ese tiempo!

—¿Estás bien?

Su cuerpo saltó cuando escuchó la voz a su lado. Había estado tan metida en sus pensamientos que apenas había estado atenta a lo que le rodeaba. Sí, un comportamiento muy peligroso y más en su estado, pero sabía que con InuYasha a su lado, estaría a salvo de cualquier cosa que ocurriese.

De todas, menos de él.

—¿Por qué estás llorando?

No fue hasta que él lo dijo, que no notó la humedad en sus mejillas. Rápidamente se llevó las manos hasta allí para quitar el rastro de ellas, aunque sabía que era un gesto inútil.

—N-no es n-nada— balbuceó mientras su mente corría en busca de alguna escusa lo bastante creíble como para que lo dejara pasar.

—No me mientas— chasqueó la lengua, irritado. InuYasha apartó las manos de la chica para ser él mismo el que secara sus pómulos— Odio que lo hagas. Sé sincera conmigo.

Y ella odiaba mentirle a él.

Pero ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Decirle lo mucho que extrañaba ver sus ojos? ¿Lo mucho que odiaba esa situación? ¿O, tal vez, hacerle saber el dolor que sentía al verse una inútil?

Sabía lo que le diría InuYasha, casi podía oír su voz, sus palabras perfectamente en su cabeza. Primero, se enfadaría porque estuviera pensando en esas cosas, le diría lo tonta que era y, finalmente, le obligaría a quitarse esa idea de la cabeza.

Un esfuerzo sin recompensa alguna, todo sea dicho, porque Kagome no podía llegar a pensar de forma diferente.

—¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

¿Qué era peor: sincerarse o exponer uno de sus mayores anhelos?

—No tienes que preguntarlo, tonta— estuvo segura de que había puesto los ojos en blanco.

En un acto reflejo, sus labios se curvaron levemente.

—Abrázame— se escapó casi sin darse cuenta.

Al principio, no obtuvo respuesta. No necesitaba ver para imaginarse el rostro sorprendido que habría puesto, ni el rubor que habría acudido con presteza a sus mejillas. Sin embargo, era incapaz de imaginarse la mirada que le habría echado. ¿Sus ojos se habrían vuelto más dorados o, por el contrario, se habría oscurecido? ¿Se habrían ampliado o empequeñecido, llenando de arrugas las comisuras de sus ojos?

Tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo para darle vueltas a ese asunto. De pronto, sintió unas manos a su alrededor y de un empujón, chocó con el cuerpo de él.

El calor la rodeó, como si de un manto en plena tormenta se tratase, y su aroma, profundo, natural y ligeramente picante, penetró por sus fosas nasales. Kagome jadeó, con su corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho, y sus manos se movieron por sí sola, rodeando su cintura.

Fue, entonces, cuando descubrió que InuYasha se encontraba desnudo de parte de arriba.

Y estaban piel con piel.

_Sintiéndolo. _

¿Qué pasaría si fuera más osada? ¿Si alzara el rostro y, guiándose con sus manos, llegara a juntar los labios con los de él?

Total, ¿qué tenía que perder?

—InuYasha…— susurró sobre su pecho.

Creyó sentir como se le ponían los vellos de punta.

¿Sería eso qué…?

No pudo pensar mucho en ello.

De pronto, sintió los brazos de InuYasha tensarse a su alrededor y su pecho empezó a vibrar en el momento que profirió un gruñido.

Y Kagome supo que se encontraban en problemas.

* * *

**Y estos no acaban más que empezar, señores...**

**¿Qué? ¿Creéis que Kagome será osada o simplemente se dejará llevar por la corriente? **

**¿Y nuestro demonio? ¿Terminará calvo de todo el estrés al que está siendo sometido y lo estará (muajajaja)?**

**¡Contadme lo que pensáis!**

**¡Nos vemos pronto!**


	5. V- Problema

Ni si quiera tuvo tiempo para chillar.

El viento golpeó su cara segundos antes de que, con un fuerte tirón, su rostro se escondiera en el hueco del cuello del medio demonio. Era capaz de oír el latir de su corazón bombeando con fuerzas y por un instante, no tuvo miedo. Pasara lo que pasase, InuYasha estaba junto a ella.

El movimiento cesó y Kagome se vio en los brazos de él. Apostaría lo que fuera a que se encontraban encima de las ramas de un árbol.

—Tranquila— oyó que le susurraba InuYasha por encima de su cabeza— He conseguido alejarnos.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—He olido a un demonio que se estaba acercando— respondió y por la tirantez de su voz, sabía que aún se encontraba escrutando los alrededores para buscar la mínima señal de peligro— Seguramente iba en busca de agua, no estoy seguro de que se hubiera percatado de nuestra presencia, pero me he alejado de allí antes de que… mierda.

—¿Qué? — se dispararon las alarmas de su cuerpo.

¿Los habría encontrado el demonio?

—Nada— farfulló él y lo escuchó inspirar con fuerzas— Vamos, te voy a llevar a la casa de Kaede, no me gusta nada que nos quedemos aquí.

InuYasha saltó después de acomodarla en sus brazos, uno tras su espalda y otro en sus rodillas, y echó a correr.

—¿Por qué has dicho antes "mierda"? ¿Qué ha pasado? — inquirió la chica.

—He dicho que…

—Como digas otra vez "nada" te tiro del pelo donde duele— espetó de malas maneras ella— Sé que estoy ciega pero no me he vuelto tonta.

Suficiente era que ella se convirtiese en una carga de un día para otro, como para que, encima, InuYasha no confiara en ella y empezara a ocultarle cosas. Le había costado muchísimo llegar al grado de confianza que tenían -jugándose la vida por el otro sin pensar ni uno mismo, conociendo al otro casi mejor que uno mismo, contándose cualquier temor, deseo o duda…-, como para que ahora las cosas cambiaran. Con una situación de por sí ya pésima, si llegaba a ocurrir eso, no sabría si podría superarlo.

—Y no te mando a dónde tú sabes porque yo también saldría perjudicada— añadió entre dientes. Sabía que se estaba pasando, pero ese miedo irracional estaba empezando a carcomerle la cabeza y no le gustaba nada la sensación.

Lo escuchó casquear irritado y después exhaló con fuerzas.

—Con las prisas, he dejado la parte de arriba de mi ropa junto al río— terminó contestando.

—¿La túnica de rata de fuego?

—Sí.

Aunque en apariencia podía parecer una tontería, Kagome podía notar la tensión en sus palabras. La ropa que portaba era uno de los pocos recuerdos que tenía de su padre y siempre era muy cuidadoso con ella porque aparte de ser muy útil para la supervivencia, lo ayudaba a rememorar a su progenitor.

—Deberíamos volver, entonces, e ir a por ella— sugirió, no sabiendo muy bien la respuesta que obtendría.

—No.

Se mentía. En realidad, sí.

—¿Por qué? Es tu ropa, no puedes dejarla allí.

—Después.

—Pero, InuYasha, el demonio puede…

—Lo sé, maldita sea, Kagome, pero ahora mismo no puedo ir— espetó InuYasha con un gruñido. Kagome se obligó a callar— Primero voy a dejarte con los demás. Entonces, después, iré yo solo a buscarlo.

No le gustaba nada la idea de que fuera solo sin saber a qué tipo de demonio podría enfrentarse, ella deseaba ayudarle, pero, de nuevo, ahí estaba el _problema. _Ella _no podía _ayudarlo.

Tragó saliva y no volvió a abrir la boca en lo que quedaba el camino.

Supo que se estaban acercando a la cabaña de Kaede cuando escuchó a lo lejos el sonido del agua que discurría por su lado. InuYasha cayó con agilidad una última vez y sin detenerse ni un instante, echó a un lado la esterilla y entró en la cabaña.

—Oh, InuYasha, justo íbamos a llam…

Dejó a Kagome a un lado de la cabaña y cuando sus pieles se despegaron, la chica volvió a recordar que él no llevaba parte de arriba. Imaginándose los rostros confundidos y sorprendidos de sus amigos, sintió sus mejillas enrojecer. ¿Qué estarían pensando?

—Ni se te ocurra salir— le ordenó él y después de una pequeña caricia en la parte de arriba de su cabellera, salió del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo.

Por un instante, la cabaña se quedó en silencio. Kagome aún sentía los últimos vestigios del calor corporal de él en su cuerpo y el cosquilleo en su cuero de cabelludo de esa caricia.

—¿Kagome?

Saltó cuando escuchó la voz del pequeño Shippo tan cerca de ella. Instantes después, lo sintió subirse a su regazo.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Kagome? ¿Por qué esas prisas? ¿Hay algún enemigo ahí fuera?

Parpadeó un par de veces para aclarar su ente y, tras inspirar hondo, les explicó a los demás, de forma más objetiva posible, es decir, sin pensar en lo bien que se sentía estar en sus brazos o lo nerviosa que era capaz de ponerle, lo que había pasado desde el momento en el que descubrió el rastro en el río del demonio hasta ahora. Escuchó un revuelo incluso antes de que terminara y consiguió disuadir a Sango y Miroku de que fueran a ayudarlo, pero no pudo evitar sentirse mal por ello. Aunque confiaba en InuYasha completamente y sabía que volvería sano y salvo, una parte de ella vivía preocupada por cualquier imprevisto que pudiera surgir.

—¿Tienes hambre, Kagome? — inquirió Shippo, rompiendo el tenso silencio que se había instalado en el lugar.

La mencionada dejó de juguetear con su cabello, como llevaba haciendo desde que entró para mitigar así un poco la ansiedad, y sacudió la cabeza.

—No, ahora mismo no.

«InuYasha, ¿dónde estás? ¿Por qué tardas tanto?»

—Deberíamos…

—¡Ahí está!

Cortando las palabras del monje, Kagome sintió el cuerpo del pequeño demonio removerse en su regazo. Su corazón se saltó un par de latidos y su cuerpo se irguió como si tuviera que correr en cualquier momento. ¿InuYasha o el demonio?

Entonces, lo oyó.

—¡Keh!

—¡InuYasha!

—¿Estás bien, amigo?

—¿Pudiste derrotar al demonio?

—¿Por qué has tardado tanto, estúpido?

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estabas preocupado por mí, zorrito tonto? — se burló InuYasha.

No obtuvo contestación. O al menos no le dejaron. En medio de las voces y preguntas que le hacían Sango, Miroku y la anciana Kaede, la joven sacerdotisa se levantó. Inmediatamente ese gesto atrajo la atención del medio demonio, quién la observó intrigado. Cuando advirtió la mano de ella extendida hacia el frente, seguramente buscándolo, rápidamente hizo sus pies moverse y se acercó a la chica. Primero, un roce en su hombro, después, descendió por el brazo.

—Kagome.

—¿Estás bien? — preguntó ella, dando otro paso. Tenía que asegurarse de que esta vez no hubiera sangre en su ropa.

—Sí, cálmate— murmuró al advertir la palidez en su rostro. Tuvo que contener el impulso de estirar el brazo y apartar un mechón de cabello que tapaba uno de sus ojos— El demonio ha muerto y yo lo he recuperado.

Sí, lo había hecho, se dio cuenta Kagome cuando, incapaz de conformarse con sus palabras, adelantó su otra mano para, como había hecho antes, tocarlo y así asegurarse. Una pequeña parte de ella deseaba que no llevara la parte de arriba para que así… sus pieles se encontraran. Cuando las yemas de sus dedos rozaron, la suave tela… con todas sus fuerzas, contuvo un suspiro de… ¿alivio o disgusto?

Ni ella misma lo sabía.

—¿Quién era él? — la voz de Sango la atrajo de nuevo a la realidad.

—Un demonio-comadreja que se encontraba de paso. Pude fácilmente con él, pero…— InuYasha calló y Kagome apartó la mano, notando la sangre viajar con rapidez a sus mejillas, cuando lo sintió rebuscar entre los pliegues de su ropa— Hablando con él, el muy estúpido confesó que tenía… esto.

El silencio se instaló en la habitación y Kagome fue capaz de escuchar el latido de su propio corazón.

—¿Qué?— preguntó cuando nadie pronunció palabra alguna por unos agónicos segundos. Parecía que el mundo se hubiera detenido— ¿Qué es? Por si no lo habéis notado, soy incapaz de verl…—intentó hacer la broma, pero la detuvieron.

—¿No lo sientes? — el tono de parte de su amiga Sango no era más que un mero susurro, pero Kagome sintió como si le hubieran gritado. Había tanta conmoción, sorpresa e incredulidad, que era capaz de imaginársela con los ojos como plato y una mano sobre su boca.

—No— su pulso se disparó e inconscientemente subió su mano libre hasta el frente, aferrándose con fuerzas a los ropajes del medio demonio.

¿Qué _debía_ _sentir_?

—Es un fragmento de la perla— contestó InuYasha en un tono que no supo muy bien cómo identificar.

Oh…

Sintió como le soltaba su extremidad y con ese brazo rodeaba su cintura para atraerla hacia él. Agradeció en silencio el gesto, porque si no lo hubiera hecho estaba segura de que hubiera caído al suelo de lo mucho que sus piernas habían empezado a temblar.

No, no podía ser lo que estaba pensando…

No podía ser verdad.

De pronto, ese túnel sin salida en el que se había sentido todo este tiempo se había empequeñecido hasta casi hacerla sentir claustrofóbica. Apenas podía moverse, incluso respirar. Amenazaba con consumirla, engullirla hasta desaparecer.

No, no, no…

—Kagome… ¡Kagome! —notó como alguien la zarandeaba. Su cabeza apenas respondía y no era más que un montón de pensamientos incoherentes— ¡Kagome, ¿qué te pasa?! ¡Respira! ¡Respira, por favor, Kagome!

Como si se tratase de una orden, su cuerpo fue capaz de captar las palabras y de forma automática, los pulmones le empezaron a funcionar. Al principio fue a un ritmo lento y entrecortado, aún a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, pero conforme el tiempo pasaba poco a poco fue dándose cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.

Se encontraba tumbada en el suelo de la cabaña. Unas manos grandes y fuertes estaban acunando su rostro y una serie de voces no dejaban de hablar cosas que ni siquiera era capaz de captar. La cabeza le daba vueltas y vueltas, y su corazón estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho.

—Kagome, ¿me escuchas? — creyó oír la lejana voz de… ¿era la anciana Kaede? — Si es así, por favor, haz algo. Déjame saberlo.

Luchó con todas sus fuerzas. Lo intentó una y otra vez, y finalmente supo que lo había conseguido cuando el murmullo de voces se calló y esas manos siguieron sus caricias. Un roce que la hacía sentir tan bien…

—Kagome, tranquila, todo está bien— susurró esa voz que tanto le gustaba.

¿Qué todo estaba bien? ¿Pero él se estaba escuchando? No, que no la engañara. Le dijo que odiaba las mentiras. ¿Por qué le mentía?

Ya _nada_ estaba bien.

Si era cierto lo que había escuchado…

—Inu…—trató de hablarle, pero su voz no fue más que un mustio susurro.

Sin embargo, él le había escuchado.

—No gastes fuerzas, pequeña, no te preocupes. Descansa. Todo irá bien, ya lo verás— repitió por encima de su cabeza, su voz como un bálsamo para la tormenta que se desataba en su interior.

Quiso hacer caso a sus palabras. Dejar la mente en blanco y descansar. Que la maldita realidad fuera algo a lo que se tuviera que enfrentar al día siguiente. Que, por solamente un instante, estuviera segura en los brazos del medio demonio sabiendo que nada ni nadie podría alcanzarla.

Pero era imposible.

«¿No lo sientes?»

No, lo sentía.

Por primera vez desde que cumplió los quince años, su corazón no palpitó con fuerzas en el pecho, su cuerpo no se irguió y sus sentidos no le indicaron el lugar. Por primera vez, su mirada no se encontró con la de InuYasha o sus amigos, ni vio como una sonrisa surcaban sus labios. Por primera vez, ella_ no sirvió_ para nada.

«¿No lo sientes?»

«Es un fragmento de la perla.»

_¿Qué me está pasando?_

* * *

**Este me ha salido más cortito, pero los próximo prometo que serán más largos. Y más interesante. (yo no digo nada...)**

**Por otro lado, las cosas se están poniendo feas para la sacerdotisa (¿o deberíamos decir _ex _sacerdotisa?) ¿Es verdad que ha perdido el poder de "sentir" los fragmentos de la esfera solamente? ¿O todos sus poderes? ¿Podrá recuperarlo/s?**

**¡Dígame que piensan, queridos lectores!**


	6. VI-Posibilidad

_ —Ahora los peligros son mucho más grandes._

_Lo miro. Quiero que él también lo haga, pero no aparta sus ojos del suelo. _

_Intento ignorar la sensación que va creciendo en mi pecho. No sé por qué InuYasha se está comportando así, no sé por qué me ha traído al pozo y no sé qué quieren decir sus palabras. _

_A pesar de todo, no puedo evitar sonreír porque, una vez más, pase lo que pase, da igual a lo que nos enfrentemos que seguimos juntos. _

_ —Supongo que sí. _

_Eso parece enfurecerlo -no sé exactamente qué respuesta esperaba de mi-, así que, al fin, su mirada se levanta y me encuentro con esos ojos dorados que tanto me han fascinado desde la primera vez que los vi. _

_ —¿Supongo que sí? ¿No tienes miedo? — me echa en cara. Se yergue, como si mis palabras hubieran accionado un interruptor en su interior— ¡Esta vez te he salvado de milagro!_

_Veo la herida que le cruza su mejilla y eso, junto con sus palabras, me encienden. ¿Cuándo se dará cuenta de que yo no soy una muñequita a la que pueda encerrar y solamente sacarla cuando la necesite?_

_ —¡No tengo nada de miedo! Naraku es un demonio malvado, ¿no? —me inclino hacia él inconscientemente— ¡Pues quiero derrotarle!_

_Estoy echando chispas. Me exaspera mucho su actitud y si no fuera porque está herido, le hubiera lanzando uno de mis famosos "abajo". Estoy cansada de hacerle ver que estamos juntos en esto. ¡Muy cansada! _

_Estoy a punto de irme cuando me coge por sorpresa. De pronto, me agarra las manos que tenía apoyadas en el suelo y de un tirón, me lleva hacia él. Sus brazos me rodean, aferrándose a mi como si temiera soltarme. Me quedo paralizada, incapaz de creerme lo que está ocurriendo. _

_ —Inu…Yasha…_

_ —Pero yo…— susurra sobre mi pelo— he pasado miedo. _

_Sus palabras me sorprenden más que nada de lo que hubiera hecho. _

_ —Pensaba que estabas muerta— repite apretándome con fuerzas— Tenía mucho miedo. _

_Los segundos pasan, en donde siento su calidez y aroma rodeándome, y entonces tal cual vino, se fue. De pronto, InuYasha se ha aparto de mi como si mi tacto le quemara y cuando alzo la mirada para verlo, descubro que tiene en sus manos el collar que siempre llevo en el cuello. _

_ —Yo me encargo de esto— espeta con dureza. _

_ —¿Los fragmentos de Shikon? — me incorporo, incrédula, llevando mi mano al lugar donde debería encontrarse. _

_Lo veo guardárselo con tranquilidad en el bolsillo como si no me hubiera escuchado, como si no estuviera sintiendo mi corazón romperse en mil pedazos. _

_ —No debes volver a esta época. _

_Entonces, caigo._

_Mi estómago cosquillea y el viento azota mi cabello mientras la silueta de InuYasha se va alejando cada vez más._

_La oscuridad me rodea y yo sigo cayendo._

_Más y más abajo._

_Caigo hacia un lugar en el que InuYasha no puede alcanzarme. _

Cuando Kagome despertó, apenas podía respirar. De un manotazo apartó las pieles que llevaba usando estos últimos días como manta y un grito casi escapó de su garganta cuando sintió una presencia a su lado.

—Soy yo— susurró una voz demasiado familiar.

«InuYasha.»

Sin saber muy bien lo que su cuerpo hacía, se tiró hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz y buscó refugio en unos brazos en los que sabía que lo encontraría. Tal y como pensó, unos brazos la rodearon y un suspiro escapó de los labios de la joven sacerdotisa.

—Tú corazón va a gran velocidad—advirtió InuYasha.

—Solo ha sido un sueño— se obligó a decir la chica en respuesta.

No quería pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero fue decirlo y las imágenes viajaron a su cabeza sin contemplaciones. Se trataba del principio de su tiempo juntos, cuando ni siquiera conocían a Sango. InuYasha, temiendo por su seguridad, se llevó los fragmentos de la perla con él y la selló en su lado del pozo. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus intentos, ella pudo volver.

—¿Quieres… contármelo? — preguntó cuando supo que no iba a obtener otra respuesta.

Kagome dudó, dudó mucho; pero finalmente sacudió la cabeza. Se acurrucó aún más en los brazos del medio demonio y casi sonrió cuando se imaginó el rostro de InuYasha en estos momentos. ¿Desconcertado, preocupado, enfadado?

—¿Aún es de noche? — cambió de tema de forma no muy sutil.

—Sí. Todos están dormidos.

«¿Y por qué tú no?», no pudo evitar preguntarse.

Kagome suspiró, sin saber muy bien el sentimiento que lo motivaba. Sentía todo el cuerpo pesado, como si no hubiera dormido en una semana, pero también sabía que eso era causado por el estrés al que estaba siendo sometida y por mucho que durmiera, la cosa no cambiaría mucho.

De pronto, necesitó salir. Sentir el aire fresco.

—InuYasha— murmuró en el silencio del lugar—, ¿puedo pedirte una cosa?

No obtuvo más respuesta que un simple resoplido que Kagome pudo traducir como "habla ya, tonta, y déjate de estupideces".

—Llévame al Goshinboku.

·

«—¡¿Cómo que ha perdido sus poderes?!

—¡¿Eso es posible?!

—¡¿Todo es por culpa de ese demonio?!

—¡¿Pero no podrá recuperarlos?!

—Eso vino con ella, _nació _con la piedra en su interior. ¡No pueden simplemente arrebatárselo!

—Kagome, ¿de verdad no sientes los fragmentos?

Una cacofonía de voces era lo único que se escuchaba en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede. Todos, salvo la mencionada y la joven del futuro, se encontraba incrédulos ante lo que estaba aconteciendo y mostraban su estado con preguntas y más preguntas, intentando que alguien aportara algo de luz a todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

La anciana, viendo la mayor palidez que iba adquiriendo la joven que permanecía callada, decidió acabar con aquella algarabía. Todos debían tranquilizarse.

—¡SILENCIO TODO EL MUNDO!

El grupo calló, con Kaede ganándose más de una mirada conmocionada e incluso una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento que no hacía falta decir de quién provenía. Paseó su mirada por toda la sala. Sango y Miroku, sentados junto al fuego con la sacerdotisa en medio, habían pegado un bote hacia atrás, mientras que el medio demonio con Shippo a sus hombros, detuvieron el paseíto nervioso que estaban dando. Ahora, cuatro pares de ojos tenían su atención puesta en ella. Eso y un par de oídos.

—¿Podemos tranquilizarnos y actuar como personas adultas que somos? — intentó moderar la voz. ¿Y ellos eran los encargados de derrotar al poderoso Naraku? Porque el mundo parecía estar perdido…

Shippo alzó tímidamente la mano desde el lugar en el que se encontraba, pero al ver un destello en los siempre cálidos ojos de la anciana rápidamente la bajó y sacudió la cabeza de forma afirmativa.

—Bien, será mejor que recapitulemos, entonces— empezó a encauzar la conversación— Finalmente, hemos visto las consecuencias que ha tenido ese veneno en Kagome. Teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que ha pasado desde la pelea, dudo que ocurra algo más inesperado— _y más peligroso¸ _terminó la oración en su cabeza.

—Kaede, ¿alguna vez ha escuchado que pueda pasar algo como esto? — tomó la palabra la exterminadora, apretando con fuerzas los dedos de su amiga— Es muy difícil poder despojar a una sacerdotisa de sus poderes.

—Muy pocos, diría yo, son capaces de hacerlo— añadió Miroku en pose pensativa.

—Pero aún no sabemos si Kagome ha perdido _todos_ sus poderes— argumentó Shippo— No puede detectar los fragmentos de la perla, sí, pero a lo mejor si puede purificar con una de sus flechas.

InuYasha no quiso expresar en voz alta lo muy improbable que parecía esa idea y al ver las caras de los demás en la habitación sabían que pensaban lo mismo. Sin embargo, nadie dijo nada en contra para dejar ese pequeño resquicio de esperanza en el aire. Algo en lo que aferrarse.

—La verdad es que no— habló Kaede azuzando un poco el fuego— También es cierto que solo existen dos casos en el mundo que puedan ver los fragmentos de la pela, así que no sé muy bien cómo funciona eso.

InuYasha fue capaz de advertir el estremecimiento que recorrió el cuerpo de la joven del futuro. Deseó acercarse a ella y abrazarla, prometerle que no dejaría que le pasara nada.

Sin embargo, no se movió del sitio.

—Entonces, ¿qué podemos hacer?

"Deshaceros de mi", pensó lúgubremente la paciente.

No en el sentido estricto de la palabra, por supuesto. Ellos eran sus amigos y jamás le harían daño, pero si antes había una posibilidad de quedarse junto a ellos… por su _habilidad_… ahora…

Nadie había dicho nada de eso en voz alta y Kagome sabía que no sería la primera en hacerlo.

No todavía.

—He estado investigando— empezó a decir Kaede, quién había permanecido un momento meditando frente a las ansiosas miradas de los presentes— Me he puesto en contacto con unos conocidos de otras aldeas en busca de respuestas y…

—¡¿Ha encontrado algo?! — se adelantó a decir Shippo. Balbuceó al terminar la frase porque InuYasha le había tapado la boca, deseoso de conocer lo que continuaba, de saber que pronto podría ponerse en marcha y hacer algo.

—No es seguro, pero sí, hay algo.

Las voces se alzaron a la vez. Alegres, impacientes, sorprendidas, demandantes. Pedían datos, todo lo que supiera que podría hacerse. Dictaminaban que se podrían en movimiento en ese mismo instante. Juraban que harían cualquier cosa.

Solamente una voz, dulce y en un tono bajo, consiguió que la calma reinara en el lugar.

—¿Cómo podemos hacerlo?

Todas las miradas recayeron en la sacerdotisa, quién como si no lo sintiera, tenía el rostro ladeado hacia donde notaba las llamas de la hoguera. La mano de Sango apretó la suya y creyó oír un paso a sus espaldas.

—Hay que ir a un lugar— explicó Kaede sin apartar la mirada de la chica— Un lago que, según dicen, sus aguas fueron bendecidas por una poderosa sacerdotisa hace muchos años. Si la bebes, a lo mejor…

Mucho mejor que nada. Kaede ya se lo había repetido muchas veces. No era una certeza, sino una posibilidad. Pueden que hicieran todo el camino para nada o puede que cuando llegaran, ella pudiera curarse. Había un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades.

Y Kagome se aferraría a una sola si hiciera falta.

—Entonces iré— aseguró sin un ápice de dudas.

—Y nosotros contigo, amiga.

—Por supuesto, cuente con nosotros para lo que haga falta.

—¡No pienso quedarme atrás! ¡Yo te protegeré, Kagome!

La mencionada sonrió sintiéndose conmovida por el apoyo y la seguridad que le brindaban sus amigos. De verdad, en medio de todo lo malo que le estaba pasando, ellos eran los únicos que la hacían sonreír.

Pero todo el jolgorio se detuvo de pronto. Kagome se tensó, sin saber qué había pasado, y todo el aire fue expulsado de sus pulmones con una exhalación cuando le cogieron el brazo y con firmeza la hicieron levantarse. No necesitaba ver para saber quién era, conociera esa calidez, ese aroma, esas manos… como si fuesen las suyas propias.

Su corazón saltó en el pecho.

—No. Kagome, no irás. Tú volverás al futuro.»

·

Sentía la brisa hondeando su cabello, haciéndole cosquillas en la nuca.

Inspiró y aquel olor a bosque, que tan familiar se le estaba haciendo, entró por sus fosas nasales. ¿Cuándo había llegado a pensar en ese lugar como su segunda casa?

Recargó la cabeza en el hombro de la persona que se encontraba sentada a su lado, rodeándole la cintura para evitar así que pudiera caerse, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta una pequeña sonrisa tiraba de sus labios.

Le encantaba aquel lugar y lo que representaba. Allí fue donde vio por primera vez a ese testarudo medio demonio, donde lo sacó del sello. Era el puente que conectaba el mundo de ella con el suyo, el hilo rojo que los unía…

—¿Cuándo os iréis?

Supo que el ambiente se había ensombrecido nada más sacó al exterior la pregunta. Ella misma, incluso, había dejado de sonreír; pero era un tema que dejaba de rondar la cabeza y, finalmente, había tenido que soltarlo.

—Con el amanecer.

—Ah.

«Quiero ir, InuYasha. Déjame acompañarte. No me dejes atrás, por favor.»

—Cuando los primeros rayos del sol aparezcan, iré a dejarte— añadió el medio demonio con tono uniforme, ajeno a sus cavilaciones— Después, nos marcharemos todos rumbo a ese lago del que hablaron.

_¿Por qué?_, quiso preguntar. _¿Por qué no me dejas ir contigo? ¿Por qué te deshaces de mí?_

Las dudas la carcomían entera y sabía que era algo absurdo. Si la dejaban en su tiempo era para protegerla, para asegurarse de que no le pasaba nada. Sin embargo, la maldita palabra no dejaba de colarse en cada resquicio de su confianza para fustigarla con fuerzas y ser proyectada en grandes luces de neón: "Carga, carga, carga".

Si iba con ellos, no será más que un lastre del que tenían que tirar. Su mayor miedo desde que el accidente pasó estaba ocurriendo en estos instantes y ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo… Su único papel era creer y esperar, sobre todo _esperar mucho, _a que InuYasha volviera a por ella.

Finalmente, después de una exhaustiva conversación habían decidido que sería Kaede la que iba a tener que ir con ellos ocupando el lugar de la joven del futuro. Ella sería la que cogería y custodiaría el agua purificada para que no se ensuciara por el contacto humano o demoníaco.

Por su culpa, incluso Kaede iba a estar en peligro.

—¿Volverás, verdad?

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta las palabras ya habían escapado de su interior. Rememoró el sueño, o incluso la pesadilla, y la angustia que sintió en aquel tiempo cuando pensó que no vería de nuevo a InuYasha y los demás.

Lo escuchó resoplar y, en su cabeza, se lo imaginó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo, Kagome? ¿Tienes fiebre o qué?

—InuYasha— el corazón le latía apresuradamente.

El medio demonio chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Qué?

—Lo siento mucho— susurró.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué…?

InuYasha calló perdido con lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero sobre todo cuando sintió las manos de ella escalando por su pecho hasta llegar al cuello. Entonces, sintió un tirón y, segundo después, sus labios chocaron con los de ella.

Lejos de allí, la aldea empezaba a arder.

* * *

**¡Buenas a todos!**

**Dividamos a las dos cosas que tengo que deciros: **

**La primera, en el capítulo 1 dije que la historia contaría de unos 10 capítulos más o menos. Bueno, olvidaos. No puedo deciros exactamente cuanto durará pero os aseguro que será más que ese número. Supongo que se irá viendo conforme avance la historia pues a mi me cabeza no dejan de venirse nuevas ideas. **

**Y segundo, ¿qué tal os ha parecido? Ya tenemos una posibilidad. ¿Podrá ser verdad o simplemente se están aferrando a una vana esperanza? ¿Qué significa ese sueño? ¿Tendrá algo que ver con InuYasha quiera dejarla atrás? ¿Y esa última frase? ¡Vamos, vamos, contadme vuestras teorías!**

**YYYYYYYYY, por supuesto, no me olvido... ¡No sabéis lo mucho que he esperado para llegar al beso! Muajajaja, no sabéis lo que se viene. **

**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**

**PD: El recuerdo que tiene Kagome pertenece al capítulo 19. **


	7. VII-Fuego

«¡¿PERO QUÉ HACES?! ¡¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCA?!»

Una pequeña voz no dejaba de chillar como loca en su cabeza. Sí, se había vuelto completamente chiflada porque ni siquiera se había detenido a contemplar las consecuencias de sus acciones. Cuando el deseo, las ganas, el impulso, la habían asaltado no se había detenido ni un instante para dudar o replantearse echarse atrás.

¿Podría tener alguna otra vez esta cercanía con él? ¿Y si ellos fallaban… y no volvía? ¿Y si ella al traspasarlo sin poderes… el pozo dejaba de funcionar pues ella había perdido sus facultades? ¿Y si el pozo decidía que ya había llegado su momento?

Decenas de posibilidades se agolpaban en su cabeza, cada una peor que la anterior, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, su cuerpo había actuado solo y se había inclinado hacia él.

Ahora, lo estaba besado.

Y, milagrosamente, él le estaba correspondiendo.

Durante un primer momento, no se había movido. Paralizado por la sorpresa, se había limitado a permanecer lo más quieto posible intentando asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo, sin embargo, cuando había sentido la suavidad, la dulzura, la calidez de ella… algo dentro de él explotó y justo en el instante que ella se separaba, InuYasha rodeó su cintura para atraerla hacia él con firmeza y decisión.

Sintió a Kagome jadear sobre sus labios segundos antes de que estos se entrelazaran con los suyos en una danza perfectamente sincronizada. Como si estuvieran hechos para ese momento exacto.

El mundo a su alrededor desapareció y tan solo quedaron ellos y los sentimientos que eran capaces de distinguir, de leer, en cada beso, en cada caricia, en cada suspiro. Kagome se había imaginado cientos de veces este momento y jamás llegó a creer que sería tan emotivo, tan maravilloso… tan perfecto.

Sin embargo, el cuerpo tenía sus propias exigencias que nada tenían que ver con el corazón o los deseos, así que cuando el oxígeno fue necesario, se detuvieron; sin embargo, sus frentes no se separaron ni un ápice. Las respiraciones, rápidas e irregulares, se entremezclaban con fervor.

Kagome, aun intentando procesar lo que había ocurrido, se aferró con más fuerzas al cuello de él y luchó contra el deseo que pugnaba por florecer en su pecho y le ordenaba soltarse y tirarse para que se estampara contra el suelo, eliminando así cualquier rastro de vergüenza que la estaba embargando. No, ahora no era el momento. Después de todo este tiempo, de tantas veces pensado, soñado, anhelado…

¡Cuánto deseaba poder abrir los ojos y ver su rostro!

¿Cuán roja estarían sus mejillas? ¿O cómo de oscuros se habrían puesto sus ojos dorados? ¿Qué mirada le estaría echando: una espantada, una sorprendida… o una hambrienta? ¿Y sus labios? ¿Se habían hinchado mucho después de… eso?

¡Qué frustrante era todo!

—InuYasha…—tragó saliva para aclarar la voz.

¿Qué debía decir ahora? Si ya de por sí InuYasha era todo un mundo para sus reacciones, ahora… sin poder ver ni siquiera su semblante o su mirada…

—¿Qué…?

Completamente contrario a lo que se esperaba, Kagome notó el cuerpo de InuYasha tensarse como las cuerdas de un violín contra el de ella. Creyó oírlo murmurar algo por lo bajo, pero no pudo entenderlo bien.

—No puede ser.

—¿Qué pasa? — sintió su corazón aumentar de velocidad.

¿Y si se había enfadado? ¿Y si no quería volver a verla por su descaro? ¿Y si no volvía a hablarle?

InuYasha se removió en sus brazos, como si ella le molestara, y Kagome tuvo que morderse con fuerzas el labio inferior para evitar soltar las preguntas que se agolpaban en su boca. Se alejó un poco de él, sabiendo captar perfectamente que necesitaba espacio, pero ahogó un jadeo cuando sintió las manos de él aferrarse a su cintura.

—¿InuYasha?

—Huele…— se quedó callado y eso puso aún más nerviosa a la chica.

¡¿Qué estaba pasando?!

Kagome necesitaba respuestas, pero el medio demonio era incapaz de proporcionárselas porque su cuerpo se había quedado paralizado mientras admiraba lo que ocurría a lo lejos. Lo había advertido gracias a su olfato desarrollado, el olor a humareda, calor y madera quemada no le daba muy buena espina, pero al alzar la vista se encontró con una columna de humo gris que ascendía hasta el cielo y el color anaranjado de las llamas por encima de la vegetación.

—Es la aldea— se escapó de sus labios antes de darse cuenta como explicación—Está… ardiendo.

·

—¡SANGO! ¡KAGOME! ¡MIROKU! — tosió, sintiendo como sus pulmones se ahogaban— ¡KIRARA! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁIS?!

Había despertado cuando el calor se había hecho demasiado sofocante y con todo el cuerpo lleno de sudor, al abrir los ojos apenas pudo ver nada. Inspiró con fuerzas por la sorpresa y por ello sus pulmones se llenaron aún más de humo. Sintió que se ahogaba.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué la cabaña de la anciana Kaede estaba ardiendo? ¿Dónde estaban los demás?

Rápidamente se levantó de la cama donde había estado durmiendo junto a Kagome y tuvo que agudizar mucho la vista para darse cuenta de que la cabaña estaba vacía. Solamente se encontraba él en su interior.

¿Lo habían abandonado?

—¡CHICOS, ¿DÓNDE ESTÁIS?! — sintió el pánico ascender por su cuerpo.

Primero de todo, debía salir de allí. Luego buscaría a los demás, pero si no se iba pronto, la cabaña podría derrumbarse y quedarse él allí atrapado. Además, sus pulmones apenas encontraban suficiente oxígeno que consumir.

—Maldita sea— masculló por lo bajo, comenzando su huida.

—¡¿SHIPPO?!

El pequeño demonio se detuvo cuando escuchó la voz femenina. Era…

—¡SANGO!

—¡SHIPPO, MENOS MAL! — había urgencia y desesperación en su voz— ¡TIENES QUE SALIR DE AHÍ!

Su voz sonaba ahogada, pero cada vez más alta, lo que significaba que se estaba acercando. En efecto, de pronto, el demonio-zorro fue capaz de distinguir una figura en el umbral de la puerta. Le costó por el humo, pero pudo reconocer el traje de exterminadora de la mujer y su inseparable coleta que siempre llevaba en la lucha.

Egoístamente, el alivio apareció en su pecho al darse cuenta de que no se habían olvidado de él y rápidamente corrió hacia donde estaba Sango para tirarse a sus brazos.

—Menos mal que estás bien— susurró ella, pasándole una de sus máscaras para que se lo colocara.

—¿Dónde están los demás? — preguntó mientras se aferraba con fuerzas a su cuello.

—Cuando desperté, Kagome e InuYasha se habían ido, así que no sé dónde están— iba explicándole a prisas mientras salían de la cabaña— Miroku y la anciana están con los aldeanos, defendiéndolos.

¿Defendiéndolos? ¿El fuego era por el ataque de unos saqueadores?

No necesitó explicación. Cuando Shippo alzó la cabeza una vez estuvieron al aire libre, él mismo obtuvo su respuesta. No, no eran saqueadores como había pensado al principio, sino demonios. La aldea estaba siendo atacada por un montón de demonios y no solo la cabaña de Kaede había terminado ardiendo…

—¿Cuándo ha pasado esto? — su voz no fue más que un murmullo, lo máximo que podía pronunciar.

—No estamos seguros, pero debemos ayudar a los demás… ¡Kirara!

La gatita transformada apareció de entre la maleza, llevando el hiraikotsu de la exterminadora entre sus fauces. Volvió a las manos de su dueña y esta montó sobre Kirara, junto con Shippo, segundos antes de que la demonio emprendiera el vuelo.

—Estaba durmiendo cuando me pareció oír algo— comenzó a explicarle la castaña mientras se dirigían hacia el centro de la aldea, donde se escuchaban los gritos de socorros y parecía haber mayor número de demonios congregados— Al abrir los ojos, descubrí que Miroku y Kaede también lo habían sentido, así que fuimos a explorar un momento, a asegurarnos de que todo estaba bien. De pronto, esa horda de demonios nos atacó y apenas hemos podido refrenarlos sin la ayuda de InuYasha. Nada más hemos podido, vine a buscarte. Teníamos miedo de que te hubiera pasado algo.

—Pero ¿por qué nos atacan? ¿Por qué destruyen la aldea?

—No lo sé, Shippo, lo único que importa ahora es defendernos— y tal y como dijo, soltó su arma, que, volando por los aires, mató a un par de pajarracos que sobrevolaban un poco más adelante—Imposible, son demasiados… Ni con todas las armas de los aldeanos podremos con ellos.

—Necesitamos a InuYasha— espetó el pequeño, maldiciendo al mencionado en su cabeza. ¡¿Dónde diablos estaba?!

—Si no está Kagome, seguramente habrán ido a la época de ella— opinó la exterminadora, ya con su hiraikotsu de vuelta en sus manos— Allí no podremos ir y avisarles, Shippo.

—Joder— cayó el pequeño en el asunto. Sango tenía razón, si habían traspasado el pozo, InuYasha se encontraba incomunicado completamente hasta que él mismo regresara— ¿Qué podemos hacer entonces?

Todavía quedaba un par de horas para que amaneciera, en el momento en el que habían decidido salir, y eso era más que tiempo suficiente…

—¿Pues qué más? — Shippo juraría _notar _una sonrisa en los labios de ella— Lucharemos hasta el final.

Y si no ocurría un milagro pronto, las cosas estarían… muy feas.

·

—¡InuYasha, no tenemos tiempo! — exclamó Kagome, aferrándose a la vestimenta del medio demonio para darle más énfasis a sus palabras— ¡Si me llevas a mi tiempo, serán segundos perdidos y la aldea nos necesita!

—¡¿Pero qué estupideces dices, necia?! — replicó él colérico— _¡¿Nos?! _¡No pienso llevarte ahí para que te pase cualquier cosa! ¡Debo llevarte a un lugar seguro!

Pero Kagome no iba a darse por vencida. El miedo por sus amigos, por la gente de la aldea, por saber si estaban bien, le impedía estar conforme con el hecho de que ella debía esconderse mientras los demás estuvieran en peligro.

—¡Pero podréis necesitar mi ayuda, ¿no lo ves?!

«¿Por qué discute conmigo, no se da cuenta de que así lo único que hacemos es perder el tiempo?»

—¡¿Tu ayuda?! — alzó aún más la voz, perdiendo los nervios. Ni loco llevaría a Kagome allí, _antes muerto_— ¡Si vas allí, estorbarás! ¡Tendré que estar todo el rato pendiente de ti!

Intentó que sus palabras no le afectaran. Ella lo sabía_, por supuesto que sí, _pero en su naturaleza no estaba el quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras sus amigos estaban en problemas.

—¡Cómo no me lleves, te juro que iré yo sola! ¡Y sabes que soy capaz! — jugó su última baza, esperando no tener que llegar a ese extremo, aunque lo haría si hiciera falta.

—¡Niña estúpida, no te dejaré!

—¡InuYasha, eres…!

No pudo terminar lo que iba a decir. De pronto, sintió como la cogían en volandas y el viento despeinaba su cabello. Quiso chillar, hacerle vez que por más que la cargase, ella misma encontraría el modo de volver; pero el movimiento duró poco. InuYasha la dejó en el suelo y sus pies descalzos tocaron la húmeda hierba. Supo que la había colocado a su espalda, protegiéndola con su cuerpo, cuando sintió la familiar sensación de calidez frente a ella y escuchó el sonido del metal que hacía su espada al ser sacada de la funda. Se imaginó la inconfundible pared escarlata que tantas veces la había protegido.

—¿Qué está pasando? — susurró frenética, aferrándose a la parte de arriba de su ropa.

Esto solo podía significar más problemas.

—No estamos solos— replicó él con voz queda.

Kagome sintió su corazón saltar en el pecho a punto de salírsele por la boca y después de un instante de pánico, se obligó a tranquilizarse. Todo iba a ir bien, InuYasha no dejaría que nada malo le pasase. Confiaba en él.

Efectivamente, de entre la maleza empezaron a surgir tres demonios con forma de cíclope, del tamaño de dos InuYasha juntos. Este ahogó, al verlos, un juramento por lo bajo para no alterar a la nerviosa figura tras su espalda.

Los _ogros_ rugieron, sonriendo ante el festín que pensaban que se iban a dar, y los tres a la vez, como si les hubieran dado una orden, corrieron hacia donde estaban ambos.

—Tranquila, Kagome— prometió InuYasha hablando por lo bajo—, no dejaré que te toquen ni un solo pelo.

Y haciendo gala de su juramento, InuYasha se enfrentó a los tres a la vez. Se ayudó de su agilidad, fuerza y destreza, fruto de tantos años de lucha y enfrentamientos, y junto a su espada, no dejó que ninguno se acercara a la muchacha. Fue herido y golpeado, incluso llegó a sentir como se rompían un par de sus costillas cuando uno de ellos lo apresó entre sus brazos; pero pudo soltarse y el demonio en cuestión terminó con un brazo menos.

Kagome, por otro lado, tuvo que esperar con el corazón en la garganta mientras era espectadora de la lucha que tenía lugar a pocos metros de ellas. Era capaz de oír cada gruñido, cada gemido o cada golpe que InuYasha daba o recibía, y en su interior sentía como la impotencia crecía hasta límites insospechables. Deseaba ayudarlo y no quedarse allí sin poder hacer nada.

Pero debía enfrentarse a la realidad. Esta la había golpeado en la cara de la peor forma y ahora no podía "mirar" para otro lado. InuYasha tenía razón: no era más que una muñeca de porcelana a la hora de la verdad. A la más mínima, podía haber consecuencias catastróficas para ella.

«¡¿Tu ayuda?! ¡Si vas allí, estorbarás! ¡Tendré que estar todo el rato pendiente de ti!»

«¡Si vas allí, estorbarás!»

En algún momento de aquel tormento se escuchó un alarido de dolor y no necesitó ver para saber de quién provenía. Sus alarmas sonaron y tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para permanecer donde la había dejado y no correr hacia la zona en la que había escuchado el grito.

_InuYasha estaba bien, InuYasha estaba bien, InuYasha estaba bien…_

Pero el silencio era, de pronto, la única respuesta que obtenía.

No, no _el silencio _realmente. Era capaz de oír a los demonios rugiendo con fervor, los gañidos que se soltaban unos a otros comunicándose, pero no podía distinguir el menor movimiento o signo de presencia por parte del medio demonio.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Dónde estaba InuYasha?

¿Y si estaba herido? ¿O desmayado? ¿O…?

Ni siquiera pudo pensar en esa posibilidad.

Sintiendo la respiración atragantarse y su cuerpo empezar a temblar, escuchó el sonido de los demonios acercándose a ella. Sus pasos resonaban en el lugar, rodeándola, acechándola.

—¿InuYasha? — murmuró, al máximo volumen que sus pulmones podían expirar— InuYasha, ¿dónde estás?

Pero él no respondía y los demonios cada vez estaban más cercas.

¿Ese era su fin? ¿Allí es dónde acababa todo? ¿No podría volver a ver la luz de sol una última vez? ¿El rostro de su familia y amigos? ¿Los ojos dorados del medio demonio?

No, no podía ser.

Ella no quería marcharse de ese mundo todavía. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

No lo haría, al menos, no sin luchar.

Aunque su cuerpo temblaba más que una gelatina, se irguió, preparándose para cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar. Ella era Kagome, una chica adolescente con una doble vida que viajaba en el tiempo, una sacerdotisa de la época segoku… Había luchado contra demonios y terratenientes, contra animales salvajes e incluso del mismísimo Naraku, y de todas había salido airosa.

Ella _podía _hacerlo, y si su destino era acabar allí, no la encontrarían con la cabeza agachada.

Los _ogros_ gruñeron y Kagome supo que los tenía encima, que en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo llegarían a ella. Cerró los ojos, inútilmente, y se preparó. Esperó el impacto y el dolor. Esperó el sentir la carne desgarrándose. Esperó perder la conciencia.

Esperó y el momento llegó.

Entonces, un fogonazo violeta rodeó el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa del futuro.

* * *

**Pues sí, chicas, no es una alucinación. Sigo viva jejejeje Lo siento mucho, pero ahora mismo me encuentro en épocas de exámenes y ni tengo tiempo ni para respirar. Nada más que he encontrado un hueco, rápidamente he venido a traeros este capítulo. **

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Creéis que llegarán a tiempo para proteger la aldea? ¿E InuYasha? ¿Qué ha pasado con él? ¿Podrá Kagome salir airosa?**

**Contadme, contadme ^^**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	8. VIII-Poderes

Fue como una explosión.

Kagome sintió todo el aire a su alrededor alejarse de ella, su pelo y sus ropajes se movían al son de un viento que había emergido de repente; y como si tan solo se hubiera quedado en la más absoluta _nada_, flotando, luchando por permanecer anclada en la realidad que la rodeaba.

Algo dentro de ella había estallado en mil pedazos, lo había notado en cada músculo de su cuerpo, y tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no gritar, aunque no sabía muy bien de si por el dolor o la sorpresa.

Creyó escuchar gritos a lo lejos. ¿Gritos? ¿O era gemidos? ¿La llamaban a ella? ¿O simplemente se reían?

No lo sabía y tampoco es que pudiera estar muy pendientes de eso en estos instantes.

Sus piernas, de pronto sin fuerzas, temblaban incontrolablemente y fue cuestión de tiempo antes de que su cuerpo terminara por desfallecer. Kagome se sintió caer al vacío y todo el aire fue expulsado de sus pulmones cuando chocó con la tierra seca. El dolor se extendió como un látigo desde la cabeza, recorriendo su columna vertebral. Ni siquiera había tenido energía para amortiguar el golpe e intentar hacerlo menor, y poco a poco notaba su consciencia desvanecerse, dejándola allí sola, perdida, incapaz de comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Era como si hubieran extraído todas sus fuerzas de un solo golpe, sin saber cómo diablos había ocurrido, y ahora lo único que necesitase su cuerpo fuera descansar.

Pero, ¿y los demonios? Estaban allí fuera, en alguna parte, acechándola, esperando para poder llegar a ella. No podía perder la consciencia en este momento o su derrota sería inevitable. Si se desmayaba, sería una presa _demasiado_ fácil para los demonios.

No, tenía que levantarse. Quería hacerlo. Nadie sabía cuántas veces intentó moverse o simplemente proferir un gemido, pero nada salía de su cuerpo. El terror se extendió por toda ella y, durante un instante, rememoró el despertar de después a su ataque, cuando toda la locura había empezado.

¿Dónde estaba InuYasha? ¿Por qué no iba a ella? ¿Por qué se sentía, de pronto, sola y perdida? ¿Estaba herido? ¿O…?

InuYasha.

«InuYasha, ven», lo llamó una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Pero él no aparecía.

Y Kagome, casi una eternidad después, terminó abrazando a la oscuridad como a una vieja amiga.

·

«Kagome…»

«Kagome…»

«Kagome…»

¿Quién la estaba llamando? ¿Por qué no dejaba de oír su nombre?

Sintió su cuerpo como si pesara cien kilos. Apenas podía mover los brazos, ni abrir los ojos.

¿Por qué estaba tan cansada?

¿Qué había pasado?

En medio de la bruma de recuerdos dispersos que era su cabeza en estos momentos, Kagome intentó hacer memoria, pero, por más que buscaba, no encontraba nada fuera de lo normal. Venían flashes difusos que, poco a poco, fueron teniendo coherencia: ella despertando tras un sueño-recuerdo, pidiéndole ir a InuYasha al Goshinboku… Sí, eso lo recordaba. También que estuvieron hablando, ella preguntándole que cuándo se marcharían y él respondiéndole que al amanecer. Y, entonces, después… ella lo había…

«¡Kagome!»

Gimió. Había alguien que la estaba llamando, estaba segura. ¿Pero por qué la molestaba? ¿No veía que estaba descansando?

Si tan solo pudiera seguir durmiendo…

«¡Kagome, respóndeme, por favor! ¡Abre los ojos!»

Esas palabras le sonaban. Eran terriblemente familiares últimamente. Y la voz también le parecía familiar, demasiado incluso. ¿Quién era el que la estaba llamando con tanta desesperación?

«Maldita sea… ¡KAGOME! _¡Viento cortante! _¡Kagome, despierta!»

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Entonces, como si de una película se tratase, recordó. De pronto, todas las imágenes aparecieron en su cabeza, una tras otra, y Kagome se iba sintiendo más perdida e impresionada conforme iba rememorando.

Sí, el beso. Se había besado con InuYasha, pero antes de que pidiera pasar algo más, InuYasha había visto el fuego en la aldea y cuando intentaba llevarla a su tiempo… les habían atacado… E InuYasha no respondía. Ella estaba sola, ciega y sin poder defenderse, pero había sentido la explosión y, de pronto, todo estaba en negro.

Oh, dios mío, claro que se acordaba. Y por supuesto que conocía esa voz.

Era InuYasha… ¡que estaba vivo!

«¡Kagome, joder! ¡Despierta! ¡KAGOME!»

Golpes. Había golpes contra algo.

La voz de InuYasha sonaba lejana y hueca. No se encontraba a su lado, sino parecía estar lejos, muy lejos. ¿Todavía seguía luchando con los demonios?

Debía despertarse. Intentar tener control de su cuerpo y hacerle ver a InuYasha que estaba bien y que no debía preocuparse. Así, podría centrarse en su pelea.

Trató de abrir la boca, mover sus labios o pronunciar algún sonido… pero costaba más de lo que parecía y fueron varios intentos antes de que un mísero susurro saliera de sus labios.

—Inu…Yasha…

—¡¿Kagome?! — los golpes se detuvieron momentáneamente— ¡¿Estás despierta?! ¡¿Estás bien?!

No, no estaba bien, pero no podía decírselo.

Apretó los dientes por el esfuerzo requerido cuando consiguió tener plena conciencia de sus extremidades. Finalmente, y sintiendo un profundo alivio, poco a poco empezó a abrir los ojos e ignoró con todas sus fuerzas el sentimiento de decepción y agonía que se extendió por su pecho cuando no encontró nada más que oscuridad.

¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué milagrosamente volviera a ver?

No podría tener tanta suerte.

—¿InuYasha? — susurró, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, la cual estaba empezando a palpitarle. Además, se notaba un pequeño bulto. Seguro que le saldría un chichón.

—Menos mal— obtuvo como respuesta. Había alivio en su voz y le sorprendió escucharla tan lejana— ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te encuentras bien?

No se escuchaba nada más que ellos dos, ¿dónde estaba él entonces?

—S-sí, bueno, eso creo— contestó con vacilación. Aún le costaba centrarse en lo que estaba ocurriendo— ¿Dónde estás?

El silencio que lo siguió fue de lo más elocuente. La muchacha se incorporó lentamente, para evitar así marearse, y un siseo salió de sus labios cuando no obtuvo buenos resultados.

—Cuidado. Ve con calma, Kagome— se apresuró a decir él con nerviosismo.

—¿InuYasha? — insistió al notar que no se acercaba. Su voz aún sonaba a la misma distancia… y, ahora que se daba cuenta, seguía estando… ¿distorsionada? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—No puedo acercarme más a ti— terminó por responder él después de unos segundos de silencio en un tono que reflejaba completamente su frustración e inquietud.

El corazón de la joven del futuro se saltó un par de latidos. ¿Estaba herido? ¿No podía moverse? No sonaba tan mal…

—¿Q-qué?

—Que no puedo pasar— gruñó y volvió a escucharse un golpe— ¡Maldita sea! ¡No puedo destruirlo!

—¿Destruir? — intentó no ponerse más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, pero sentía como la situación cada vez la superaba más— ¿Qué es lo que tienes que destruir? ¿Qué está pasando, InuYasha?

Golpe. Golpe.

Maldición.

—No lo sé, joder, no lo sé— espetó gravemente— pero hay algo que no me deja acercarme a ti.

«¿Algo? ¿Qué diablos significa "algo"?»

—No puedo verlo, es como si no hubiera nada, pero tienes una… especie de _pared_ que te rodea por completo— siguió diciendo él y conforme más iba diciendo, más se iba enfureciendo— No importa por donde vaya, no me deja pasar.

¿Eso significaba que estaba… encerrada? ¿La rodeaba… una jaula invisible?

Se obligó a respirar con tranquilidad para que no cundiera el pánico. Debía estar tranquila, InuYasha estaba a su lado. No dejaría que le pasara nada. Además, si no tenía la cabeza fría, le sería más difícil pensar alguna forma de terminar con todo eso.

Lentamente, se levantó y casi siseó cuando las plantas de sus pies desnudos pisaron una piedra bastante puntiaguda.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Kagome?

—Sigue hablando, InuYasha— le pidió en el momento que extendía los brazos hacia delante. Si no estuvieran en aquella situación, Kagome se habría muerto de vergüenza. ¡Parecía un zombie! Y seguro que su apariencia no distaba mucho de la de ellos…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué piensas hacer? — insistió con voz tensa— Kagome, ¿dónde vas?

—Quiero ver esa… _jaula_ por mí misma. Bueno, sentir— rectificó rápidamente— Si voy a dónde estás tú, terminaré encontrándolo.

Él no contestó al principio, aunque Kagome siguió caminando en la dirección que lo había escuchado. Finalmente, lo oyó resoplar y murmurar algo por lo bajo.

—Sigue adelante, tan solo te quedan unos 10 pasos— le respondió al final de mala gana. Sabía que no le gustaba nada el plan, él prefería que se estuviera quiera y lo esperara, pero también era consciente de que Kagome no era una damisela en apuros que esperaba que llegara su caballero. Si podía estar en su mano -incluso si no, también-, ella estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa por ayudar.

Su mano derecha fue la primera en tocar la dichosa barrera. Un estremecimiento le recorrió el brazo entero y de la sorpresa apartó la mano con premura.

¿Qué había sido eso?

—¿Kagome?

La mencionada no respondió, sino que, frunciendo el ceño, volvió a aproximar la mano. Esta vez sí estaba preparada para la descarga eléctrica, que, efectivamente, la recorrió entera. Pero al contrario de lo que parecía, no lo sintió como algo maligno. Es decir, no estaba apartándole o causándole daño alguno, más bien…

Sorprendentemente, su dolor de cabeza había remitido un poco y ya no sentía el cuerpo tan pesado.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Parecía como si…

—¿Puedes hablar de una maldita vez, mujer? ¡No te quedes callada!

Eso consiguió sacarla de su letargo. Parpadeó varias veces, aunque era algo innecesario.

—InuYasha— musitó, aun con media cabeza en otra parte— creo que sé que es esto. Bueno, no lo _sé_, pero sí lo _siento. _Dios, es todo tan…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es? — se apresuró a inquirir neurótico.

«Es mi poder.»

Pero no pudo responder en voz alta.

De pronto, un estallido reverberó en el lugar y Kagome no pudo evitar girarse hacia el lugar de donde había provenido mientras sentía su corazón casi salírsele por la garganta. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Habían vuelto a atacarles?

—¿Qué ha sido eso?

—Nada— farfulló él entre dientes.

¿De verdad creía que iba a ser tan idiota como para creérselo?

—¡InuYasha! ¿Qué ha sido eso? — repitió con mayor énfasis— No me obligues a decirte la palabra mágica…

Él no contestó y eso la dejó más intranquila. ¿Por qué la estaba dejando de lado? ¿De verdad pensaba que así la protegía? ¿No veía que eso sería peor?

—¡InuYasha, ab…!

—Ha sido una explosión.

Pensó que no le respondería, así que escuchar su voz la descoló por unos instantes.

—Sí, eso lo sé. Pero, ¿dónde ha sido?

No quería creerlo, pero su silencio respondió por sí solo.

Sí, ella, en realidad, sabía dónde había sido. Y eso solo podía significar una cosa…

Las imágenes de sus amigos, de los aldeanos, apareció en su mente y sintió su respiración detenerse y sus manos empezar a temblar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?

—No lo sé.

—Dime cuánto, InuYasha. Una cifra. Algo.

—¡No lo sé, maldita sea! — terminó explotando y Kagome dio inconscientemente un paso hacia atrás— ¡¿Demasiado para mis nervios?! ¡Parecía que no te ibas a despertar nunca, joder!

—InuYasha…

—No podía acercarme a ti y no sabes el miedo que he sentido cuando tú no respondías, cuando estabas allí quieta, inconsciente…— su voz no fue más que un susurro, pero Kagome fue capaz de advertir el pánico y la preocupación que tan bien escondía—. Por un momento, pensé que estabas…

No terminó la frase, y tampoco es que lo necesitase. Ella sabía a qué se refería.

Deseó tocarlo, abrazarle. Acurrucarse en el hueco de su cuello e inspirar con fuerzas para que su aroma entrara por sus fosas nasales. Deseó sentir sus manos por su cuerpo, su calidez rodearla.

Deseó prometerle una y otra vez que estaba bien y que no le pasaría bien. Pero no podía.

Ahora mismo no.

Otros lo necesitaban más que ella.

—Debes ir.

—¿Qué?

—A la aldea— su corazón latía con mucha rapidez en el pecho— Debes ir y ayudarlos, InuYasha.

—¿Tú estás tonta? — soltó una carcajada seca, incrédula— No pienso dejarte aquí.

—¿Pero no ves que están en peligro? — dio un paso hacia donde se encontraba la _cúpula_— Sango, Miroku, Kaede, Kirara… Shippo, pueden necesitarte. Tienes que ir con ellos.

—No— gruñó con cabezonería— No pienso dejar aquí sola. Ni hablar. No insistas.

Kagome ahogó un gemido, maldiciendo la terquedad del medio demonio. Levantó una de sus manos y cuando esta _chocó_ con aquella pared invisible, volvió a recordar que no podía tocarlo.

—Estás aquí encerrada, pero ¿y si de pronto desaparece? — argumentó y Kagome escuchó su voz cerca, muy cerca, pero ligeramente distorsionada— Si te pasara algo yo no me lo perdonaría…

—No lo hará, confía en mí— se escuchó a si misma decir— No sé muy explicártelo, pero me hago una idea de lo qué es y estoy segura de que no desaparecerá. Ve allí, InuYasha, y dile a Shippo o Kirara que vengan a vigilarme nada más puedan, si así estás más tranquilo.

Lo escuchó farfullar para él, no gustándole ni un pelo su proposición, pero Kagome sabía que era cuestión de tiempo -uno, que, lastimosamente, no tenían. Pronto, InuYasha entraría en razón.

—Por favor…— susurró dando un paso más, hasta que su frente tocó la "pared" — Confía en mí…

Silencio.

—Si te pasa cualquier cosa, incluso el más mínimo raspón… yo mismo te lo haré pagar, Kagome— susurró en voz baja.

La chica suspiró, sintiendo una pequeña sonrisa querer formarse en sus labios, y algo dentro de ella se desgarró en el mismo momento que supo que el medio demonio se había marchado.

Y ni siquiera dudó al admitir que sabía que él no había echado la mirada atrás por última vez.

* * *

**Bueeeeeenassssss, ¿qué tal estáis?**

**Aquí os traigo el siguiente capítulo que espero que os guste tanto como el anterior. ¿Qué pensáis que pasará? ¿Por qué han aparecido los poderes? ¿Kagome los ha recuperado? ¿Y como estarán los demás? ¿Llegará InuYasha a tiempo? ¿Podrá estar Kagome realmente a salvo?**

**¡Vamos, decidme lo que pensáis!**

**Quería también gradecer los comentarios que he recibido (¡no sabéis lo feliz que me hacéis y lo mucho que me motiva a continuar!) y a todos los que me habéis deseado suerte en los exámenes. Aún me queda un poco más de una semana por delante y estoy que me quiero tirar de los pelos, pero, en fin, siempre consigo un poco de paz y tranquilidad cuando estoy con mis niños (aunque ellos no lo tengan, jeje)**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**PD: Soy buena y dejo un pequeño adelanto...**

_**"—¡ME TENÉIS HARTO!**_

_**Esa voz le sonaba.**_

_**No podía ser.**_

_**Shippo abrió los ojos súbitamente y, entonces, una luz lo cegó por completo."**_


	9. IX-Esperanza

Todo era un caos.

Por más que mirara, no veía otra cosa que demonios a su alrededor.

Con la ayuda de Miroku y Sango, la mayoría de los aldeanos habían sido conducidos a una de las cuevas que había en las montañas por allí cerca. Muchos habían tenido que arrimar el hombro para transportar a los heridos y habían insistido a la anciana Kaede para que fuera junto a ellos, cuidara a los heridos y, de paso, se protegiera ella también. Pero siendo tan terca, se negó en rotundo a dejarlos solos contra la horda de demonios.

Así que allí estaban: una demonio gato que podía volar y transformarse, una exterminadora de demonios que portaba un boomerang gigante, un monje que poseía talismanes, un báculo y un agujero en su mano capaz de absorber cualquier cosa que se le pusiera por delante, y él, nada más y nada menos que un niño-grande demonio que se transformaba en cualquier cosa y lanzaba un trompo gigante. Ah, bueno, también podía echar fuego demoníaco.

No era una situación muy anormal para ese grupo de amigos, pero sí había algo que echaban en falta. Dos cosas, en realidad.

Y eso, se estaba notando.

—¡Kirara!

La gata no necesitó explicación alguna que, escuchando la voz de su dueña, terminó por arrancarle la cabeza al demonio con el que se estaba enfrentando y de un salto, llegó hasta donde se encontraba la anciana Kaede. Esta acababa de matar a uno, pero por detrás de ella venían un par y ni aun teniendo la suficiente puntería, podría apuntar y disparar dos veces antes de que esos llegaran a ella.

La anciana sintió un tirón en el cuello de su kimono y en menos de un parpadeo sus pies se encontraron en el aire. Aprovechando cualquier oportunidad, desde esa posición, se dedicó a apuntar a los objetivos.

Mientras, Shippo, junto a Sango, no dejaban de luchar codo con codo contra los demonios. Un poco más alejados, Miroku usaba su maldición en dirección contraria, teniendo mucho cuidado a la hora de moverse.

—¡A la derecha los dos! — oyeron de parte del monje, de pronto— ¡AHORA! ¡Kirara sube un poco más!

Dicho y hecho. Sincronizados después de tantas peleas compartidos, Shippo saltó al hombro de la castaña en el momento en el que ella recogía su arma y echaba correr hacia la dirección anteriormente ordenada. Un par de segundos después, Miroku estaba girando y absorbiendo los demonios que venían por ese lugar.

—Está usándolo mucho— comentó Shippo, observando la mueca de concentración y de dolor en las facciones del hombre— Se está haciendo daño. ¿Por qué no descansa un poco?

«Porque entonces estaremos perdidos de verdad», respondió en su cabeza Sango, pero no lo dijo en voz alta. No quería preocupar más al pequeño, la situación estaba ya suficientemente tensa.

Volvió a la carga, sacando esta vez, además, la espada que colgaba de su cinto. Desmembró y decapitó a unos cuantos que se avanzaba hacia ellos con la facilidad y gracia de quién corta la verdura para echarlas a la olla. Sin embargo, aunque sabía que era un peligro para ella y para su seguridad, no podía evitar echar continuos vistazos hacia donde se encontraba el monje luchando su propia batalla.

Deseaba correr hacia él y ordenarle que parase. Deseaba borrar el dolor en su rostro a besos. Hacerle jurar que no volvería a hacer algo así de estúpido.

Pero la realidad era otra, y es que, ahora mismo, su mayor apoyo era el poder de Miroku. Estaba seguro de que, sin eso, estarían perdido, porque con la cantidad de demonios que había, irían a por ellos y fácilmente, por el cansancio y las heridas, serían reducidos.

—¡KIRARA! ¡ANCIANA KAEDE!

El grito de Shippo había sacado de sus pensamientos a la exterminadora, que, parpadeando, vio como su amiga y la anciana caían desde una gran altura. Se dio cuenta de que la gata tenía un corte y sangraba en uno de sus costados.

—¡Sango, ¿qué está pasando?! — gritó Miroku, quién no podía apartar la mirada del frente.

Pero ella no lo escuchó. En esos momentos, toda su atención en los cuerpos que caían. Obligó a sus pies moverse, pero estaba demasiado lejos y no llegaría a tiempo. Shippo también intentó correr hacia ellos, transformarse en la bola rosa e intentar amortiguar el golpe que se podían dar ambos, pero unos demonios se le pusieron por delante y no tuvo la suficiente agilidad como para esquivarlos.

Sango, mientras corría, observó como Kirara, soltando un rugido bajo, intentaba estirarse hasta la anciana y con sus garras y hocico la atrajo hasta su cuerpo. Cuando chocaron contra el suelo, fue la demonio quién se llevó la peor parte y eso la castaña lo supo muy bien al oír el aullido de dolor que provino de ella.

Sintió las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos y apretó el paso.

La polvareda que se formó a su alrededor se fue difumando conforme pasaban los segundos y a Sango casi no la sostuvieron sus rodillas cuando vio los dos cuerpos en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados, llenos de sangre e… inconsciente. Sí, solamente estaban inconscientes, porque sus pechos subían y bajaban. Respiraban.

Un suspiro lleno de alivio salió de sus labios.

—¡Están bien, Miroku! — gritó Sango, ignorando los deseos de correr hacia ellos y asegurarse de que _verdaderamente_ era así; tenía que protegerlos a toca costa, ahora estaban más expuestos que nunca y no podría llevárselos de aquí, no ella sola— ¡Yo me encargo de ellos, tú no te preocupes!

Miroku apretó los dientes y exhaló todo el aire de sus pulmones por la nariz. No pudo pensar en nada más antes de que el grito proveniente de Shippo lo alertara.

Este se encontraba volando por los aires después de que un demonio intentara morderlo. Shippo había saltado y sin haber medido muy bien la distancia, terminó cayendo sobre su cola. Este, al sentirlo, la había sacudido y, finalmente, el niño se encontraba volando… directo… a otros, exactamente unos cuervos que tenían sus picos abiertos e iban hacia él.

Su corazón se detuvo por un momento y, cerrando los ojos, pensó en sus padres, pensó en sus amigos, pero sobre todo pensó en Kagome, y se lamentó no haber dicho todo lo que querría. Ahora que ya no iba a volver a verlos…

—¡ME TENÉIS HARTO!

Esa voz le sonaba.

No podía ser.

Shippo abrió los ojos súbitamente y, entonces, una luz lo cegó por completo.

·

Que no pudiera ver tenía sus cosas buenas y sus cosas malas.

Las cosas malas eran algo obvio, no necesitaba repetírselas, pero entre las _pocas _cosas buenas, unas que llegó a pensar que no habría, poco a poco iba conociéndolas conforme pasaba el tiempo.

La que ahora mismo le interesaba era ese viejo dicho que no había dejado de oír desde que era joven: cuando uno de los sentidos te falta, llegas a desarrollar los otros.

Ella no se lo había llegado a creer mucho anteriormente, pues se trataba de una de esas situaciones que necesitas vivirlo para saber cuánta razón tienen las palabras; pero ahora que lo estaba sintiendo en sus propias carnes, afirmó con rotundidad la veracidad de sus palabras.

No podría ver, sí, pero de un tiempo hacia el presente, Kagome sentía como el oído, el olfato e, incluso, el gusto se le habían agudizado. Jamás llegaría a la precisión de InuYasha y Shippo, por supuesto, ellos eran demonios o medio demonio y tenían otras capacidades, pero Kagome no se quedaba muy detrás.

Centrada como estaba siempre en captar cualquier detalle a su alrededor, por insignificante que fuera, era capaz de escuchar la pisada de algún animal salvaje por su alrededor, incluso podía oler el aroma de unas hierbas medicinales que, según Kaede, era muy buenas para la hemorragia.

Se encontraba sentada contra la cúpula que la mantenía encerrada, _segura_, con la espalda apoyada en ella y sus manos rodeando las rodillas. Quería estar en continuo contacto con ella para saber el momento en el que esta desapareciera, si lo hacía alguna vez, y así estar preparada para cualquier cosa que sucediera hasta la llegada de InuYasha o alguno de sus amigos.

Rememoró por undécima vez el momento en el que sintió la explosión en su cuerpo. Todavía podía sentir la adrenalina y el miedo corriendo por sus venas mientras escapaba, pensando que ese sería su final. Estaba segura de que ese estallido había sido por sus poderes, los cuales se habían activado misteriosamente cuando advirtió que ella se encontraba en un serio peligro. Estos se habían materializado a su alrededor encerrándola en esa barrera protectora. Sí, era eso, ella lo había _sentido_ al tocarla. Lo que la rodeaba, era _su_ poder de sacerdotisa.

Pero… ¿cómo podía ser eso posible?

Después del ataque en el que ella perdió la vista, también sus poderes (tanto de sacerdotisa como los de la perla) habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

Había tenido varias conversaciones con Miroku y Kaede, buscando alguna posible solución, pero lo más cercano que habían encontrado era ese misterioso lago del que ella tenía que beber. En ninguna de las que se llegaron a mencionar se hablaba de una reaparición espontánea, aunque Kagome estaba segura de que el hecho de que su vida estuviera en peligro había tenido mucha influencia.

Aquel demonio podría haberle quitado su vista y poderes, pero ahora una pequeña esperanza estaba floreciendo en su pecho. ¿Podría volver a la normalidad? ¿Sería tan grande su poder, que no podrían retenerlo por completo? Sin embargo, aquel rayo de luz también planteaba otras incógnitas: ¿podría volver a sentir los fragmentos de la perla?, ¿regresaría su vista?, ¿o retornaría otra vez al punto de partida, es decir, perdería de nuevo sus poderes?

Kagome suspiró y sus dedos se perdieron en el flequillo mientras sentía la desazón y la inquietud conquistar su pecho.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que InuYasha se marchó y conforme los segundos pasaban, la angustia iba ganando terreno. ¿En qué momento pensó que era buena idea que la dejara atrás? ¿Cómo sabría ella si a InuYasha le pasaba algo? ¿Cómo podría ayudarlo?

No obstante, sabía que aquella era la única solución posible porque si InuYasha se hubiera quedado con ella, lo único que habrían hecho sería perder el tiempo en intentar sacarla de allí, y no estaba segura de cómo ni por qué, pero Kagome _intuía_ que sus amigos necesitaban ayuda o todo habría ido muy mal.

Sí, lo mejor era que InuYasha fuera al rescate de ellos.

Pero sus nervios y preocupación la estaban matando…

—¡Kagome! —escuchó entonces una voz— ¡Oh, Kagome, ahí estás!

·

—¡Kaede!

—Tranquila, muchacha, estoy bien— farfulló la anciana con voz calmada. Sin embargo, sus palabras no expresaban lo mismo que su rostro, el cual estaba descompuesto en una mueca de dolor.

Se encontraba recostada contra los escombros de una cabaña que había sido casi por completo destruida. Miroku, respirando entrecortadamente, estaba su vera con la pequeña Kirara en su regazo.

—Tienes sangre en la ropa—acotó la exterminadora mientras le examinaba por completo en busca de alguna herida.

—Mayormente es de Kirara— repuso la otra— Deberías revisarlos a ellos primero, Sango, yo no tengo nada.

Pero el grito que ahogó en el momento que rozó una de sus piernas dijo lo contrario. La mirada de Sango se encontró con la de Miroku, quién ya se encontraba más descansado y lúcido, y con mucho cuidado levantó la ropa de la anciana por esa zona.

La sangre no dejaba de manar de una profunda tajada que se había hecho en la pantorrilla.

—Dios mío— susurró Sango.

—¿Qué está…?— InuYasha se detuvo a unos pasos de sus amigos cuando el olor de la sangre de la anciana destacó sobre los otros que imperaban en el ambiente y apresuró sus pasos— ¿Estará bien? — preguntó, intentando que la inquietud no se mostrara en su voz.

A pesar de lo pesada y molesta que podía llegar a ser, le había cogido un poco de cariño.

—Sí— contestó Sango después de un instante— Es profunda, pero por lo que veo es un corte limpio. Sin embargo, no es la única herida que tiene. A lo largo del cuerpo también tiene arañazos y hematomas.

InuYasha asintió, escuchándola atentamente, y su mirada se desvió hacia el monje y la demonio.

—¿Y vosotros?

—Tranquilo, hace falta mucho más que esto para acabar conmigo, amigo— sonrió el monje y, acomodando a la gatita en sus brazos, se levantó— Ahora lo importante es ir a por los aldeanos. Aún nos queda un largo tiempo por delante antes de que esta aldea vuelva a ser la de antes— murmuró mientras sus ojos se perdían en su entorno.

Gracias a Dios, o a ellos mismo, no había habido demasiadas bajas, pues habían conseguido sacar con rapidez a los aldeanos. Sin embargo, las casas y huertos no habían recibido la misma suerte. En su mayoría estaban destruidas, carbonizadas o con numerosos daños. Como bien auguraba Miroku, pasaría bastante tiempo antes de la aldea volviera a la normalidad.

—¿Podrás ir tú? — inquirió Sango mientras intentaba detener la hemorragia.

—Sí, yo me encargo.

—Maldita sea, necesitaré eso que se usa para eliminar los gérmenes— susurró Sango. Miró por encima del hombro hacia InuYasha, quien se encontraba de brazos cruzados y con el rostro ceñudo— ¿Llevaste a Kagome a su época con sus cosas?

Eso consiguió sacarlo de sus pensamientos. InuYasha le lanzó un rápido vistazo y sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Sus cosas están en la cabaña. Ahora, debo irme. Volveré nada más pueda.

Y sin dejarles tiempo a replicar nada, hizo a sus pies moverse los más rápido que pudieron y puso rumbo hacia donde encontraba Kagome. Esperaba por su propio bien, el de él y el de ella, que no tuviera ningún rasguño y estuviera a salvo, porque si no…

Redujo la velocidad conforme se iba acercando y a sus oídos llegó la dulce voz de ella. Una inexplicable pero agradable y familiar sensación se expandió por su pecho cuando, incluso, la escuchó reír y fue como si todo lo acontecido en el último tiempo hubiera desaparecido de su cabeza y alma.

Ahora, lo único que deseaba era estrecharla entre sus brazos, sostenerla con fuerzas para no dejarla jamás ir y volver a sentir sus labios en los de él, beber de ella hasta no poder más.

Echaba la mirada hacia atrás y ni siquiera sabía el momento exacto en el que Kagome se había convertido en aquella parte imprescindible de él que necesitaba para vivir día a día. Poco a poco, había ido cayendo sin posibilidad -o deseo alguno- de volver atrás, igual que uno va durmiéndose lentamente; había caído como un loco en esa sonrisa tierna y despreocupada que siempre le daba, en ese batir de pestañas cuando se encontraba confundida y nerviosa por su cercanía, en esa seguridad en su voz cuando le decía una y otra vez "confío en ti", en esa perseverancia y obstinación que la hacía luchar junto a él, cuidándose mutuamente las espaldas…

Ahora la veía y no podía una imaginar la vida sin ella.

InuYasha siempre se había visto como un monstruo, odiado y temido por todos, que había estado encerrado en una oscura y lóbrega cueva, aislado del mundo que lo rodeaba, solo y abandonado. Pero fue llegar ella, con su luz y calidez, que iluminó su mundo, le hizo romper sus propias cadenas y ver que en realidad no estaba solo.

Temía el momento en el que esa luz se apagara.

Temía el momento en el que descubriera su verdadera naturaleza y corriera asustada.

Temía…

—InuYasha.

Su nombre, pronunciado con ese cariño y regaño al cual estaba demasiado familiarizado, lo alejó de sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había llegado hasta el claro, hasta donde estaba ella.

Alzó la mirada y se encontró a Kagome de pie, en medio de ese claro, con el cuerpo vuelto hacia él mientras el pequeño Shippo estaba a un par de pasos de ella. De un vistazo rápido se aseguró de que estaba bien y cuando vio que era así, creyó respirar por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Sus ojos se centraron en el rostro de ella, especialmente en su mirada perdida, y algo dentro de él se rompió.

«Mírame», deseó egoístamente, «mírame como siempre lo has hecho, como si yo fuera importante para ti, como si no importara nada más que nosotros.»

Pero ella, aunque quisiera, no podía hacerlo.

—InuYasha, ¿estás bien?

«Mírame como yo te estoy mirando a ti.»

Dio un paso hacia él cuando no obtuvo respuestas.

Entonces, la cúpula estalló a su alrededor en mil pedazos.

* * *

**Hola-hola, mundo. Sí, sigo viva. Sí, no soy una aparición, ni un fantasma ni nada de eso.**

**Y sí, he terminado los exámenes.**

**Pero como sabéis la vida es demasiado perra y después de tanto tiempo me ha costado la misma vida volver a escribir. Siento como si tuviera el cerebro seco y de mi amiga inspiración ya ni os hablo, porque lleva mucho tiempo sin aparecer por mi casa. Si la veis por algún lado, por favor, cogedla de los pelos y/o de la oreja y mandarla pa'cá. Os lo agradecería mucho.**

**En fin, no os entretengo más.**

**Como veis, la aldea ha sido "salvada", con algún que otro herido, lo que causará un cambio de planes... ¿Qué será? ****Y finalmente, en el siguiente capítulo sabremos si es verdad que los poderes han vuelto o no. Hm, ¿vosotros que pensáis?**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**PD: Venga, venga, que no me gusta ser mala. ¿Qué creéis que ocurrirá? ¿La liará mucho nuestro medio demonio?**

**_"—¿Por qué me has traído aquí?_**

**_Silencio._**

**_—Yo…_**

**_—No— susurró, sacudiendo la cabeza._**

**_«Yo me encargo de esto»_**

**_«No debes volver a esta época.»"_**


	10. X-Noche

—Muchas gracias, jovencita. Eres un cielo— sintió las rugosas manos de la mujer estrecharle las suyas con cariño.

Kagome sonrió e inclinó la cabeza.

—Échese esta pomada durante 3 días y vuelva para que la revisemos. Para entonces, ya debería de notar la mejoría.

La escuchó darle las gracias un par de veces más antes de que se marcharse. Kagome suspiró y estirazó el cuerpo. Después de casi toda la tarde pasando revisión a los enfermos de la aldea, lo tenía agarrotado. Que bien le sentaría ahora mismo un baño, a poder ser con el agua muy caliente…

—Ya han acabado por hoy— le dijo Shippo a pocos pasos de ella, su _enfermero_ particular que no se había separado ni un segundo de ella— No queda nadie más.

—Menos mal…—exhaló todo el aire de sus pulmones por la nariz— ¿Lo has guardado todo? — tanteó en el aire en busca de la cesta con las plantas medicinales. Shippo se la acercó y ella se aseguró con sus manos.

—Sí, pero quedan poco de esas flores blancas y amarillas que usas para las infecciones.

—Entonces, tendremos que ir mañana a por ellas.

No estaba muy segura, pero después del largo día -interminable, más bien- imaginaba que ya no quedaría mucho para que se hiciera de noche y, con ello, pronto vendrían los demás.

Como llevaban haciendo desde que ocurrió el ataque diez días atrás, desde el amanecer hasta la caída al sol, tanto Sango como Miroku e InuYasha se habían enfrascado en la tarea de reparar la aldea. Necesitaban toda la mano de obra que pudieran disponer y, sobre todo, la de un medio demonio que era capaz de llevar troncos y troncos a cualquier lugar de un solo recorrido.

Ella, mientras tanto, con Shippo como sus ojos, se había encargado de cuidar y curar a los aldeanos que estaban heridos. Por la mañana, con alguien siempre acompañándola, visitaba a los que no se podían mover y por la tarde, era ellos los que acudían a ella. También se encargaba de velar a la anciana Kaede, quien a pesar de que ya se encontraba mucho mejor, había tenido unos días muy malos con infección y fiebre muy alta. Ahora, se encontraba descansando en una esquina de la cabaña con la temperatura corporal controlada y sus heridas cada vez mucho mejores.

El edifico en el que se encontraban era de uno de los pocos que había sobrevivido al gran incendio y se mantenía estable y todos habían aceptado el hecho de que fueran la anciana Kaede y su pupila, la sacerdotisa Kagome, los que la ocuparan. Ella había intentado negarse, no le importaba dormir al raso junto a los demás, pero habían sido rotundos en su decisión, especialmente InuYasha, quien ni siquiera había escuchado sus protestas.

Un viento entró por la esterilla que hacía las veces de puerta y Kagome se estremeció. Ese día se había puesto su uniforme del instituto mientras la ropa de la época se lavaba y pensó en lo bien le vendría un chaquetón gordo y mullido en esos momentos.

—¿Tienes frío? — le preguntó Shippo cuando advirtió como Kagome se rodeaba el cuerpo con sus propios brazos.

—Un poco— musitó e instantes después lo escuchó trastear por la habitación, seguramente avivando la llama del centro— Esta noche tiene pinta de que bajarán bastante las temperaturas.

—Sí… ¿Crees que deberíamos ponerle una manta más a Kaede?

—Podrá ser…—sus manos jugueteaban inquietas en su regazo—¿Y no crees que deberíamos invitar a algunos a la cabaña? El tan solo pensar que estarán allí en la intemperie… Sigo sin ver bien que solamente nosotros disfrutemos de esto.

No pudo obtener respuesta alguna porque en ese momento el sonido de unos pasos acercándose se oyó. Tensó la espalda y, segundos después, una pequeña sonrisa adornó sus labios cuando supo distinguir las pisadas. Eran sus amigos.

—Buenas noches, Kagome, Shippo— dijo Sango una vez traspasó la estela.

—Hola, chicos, ¿cómo ha ido? — preguntó mientras escuchaba el saludo del monje y el gruñido del medio demonio. Notó una presencia colocarse junto a ella y sus vellos se le pusieron de punta.

—Bien, la construcción sigue avanzando poco a poco— suspiró la chica dejándose caer al otro lado del fuego— ¿Y Kaede?

—Durmiendo. Ha comido algo de sopa y al final ha caído rendida— respondió Shippo— ¿Tenéis hambre? Ha sobrado un poco para cada uno.

—Sí, por favor…

—Estoy famélico. Al medio día apenas he podido probar bocado porque he estado liado con unos tejados— gimió Miroku teatralmente, llevándose una mano al estómago.

—¿InuYasha?

El medio demonio irguió el cuerpo al escuchar su voz llamándola y con suavidad rozó su hombro hasta cogerle la mano. Ignoró el estúpido salto que pegó su corazón en el mismo momento que sus pieles se rozaron y tuvo que contener el gruñido que quiso salir de sus labios cuando advirtió que sus tres amigos estaban observándolos no de forma muy disimulada, la verdad.

—¿Podemos salir, por favor? — inquirió ella en un murmullo, de pronto, avergonzando. Aunque no pudiera ver la situación que estaba teniendo lugar, había pasado ya mucho tiempo conviviendo con sus amigos para hacerse una idea de lo que podía estar ocurriendo.

—Claro.

No necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces. Prácticamente la levantó en sus brazos y volaron hacia la puerta. InuYasha creyó oír risas a su espalda, pero no se detuvo a investigar; sus amigos cuando querían llegan a ser unos grandes idiotas.

Kagome sonrió, entrelazando los brazos alrededor de su cuello, y escondió la cabeza en el hueco de este. Le encantaba ese lugar porque si agudizaba lo suficiente el oído era capaz de escuchar el latir de su corazón, y este lo arrullaba como si de una nana se tratase.

Cuando la brisa fría de la noche impactó contra su piel sintió ponérsele los vellos de punta. No había recordado el frío que podría hacer si salían al exterior.

—¿A dónde quieres ir?

«Lejos. Muy lejos. Donde solamente estemos tú y yo.», le hubiera gustado responder, pero sus palabras quedaron escondidas en su interior.

—Bueno…— por el simple tono que utilizó, InuYasha sabía que lo que vendría no le gustaría nada—, me gustaría ir con los aldeanos.

—¿Para qué? — intentó no mostrarse muy reticente ni a la defensiva, pero de esa humana, después de tanto tiempo juntos, podía esperarse cualquier cosa.

—Esta noche bajarán las temperaturas— explicó ella en tono tranquilo separándose del cuerpo de él, pero no las manos; estas continuaron aferradas, sin ninguna intención de soltarse de parte de ambos— Creo que si nos apretujamos podremos dejar que los niños y las mujeres duerman entre cuatro paredes, al menos durante esta noche. Entre los heridos y demás, apenas caben en las otras cabañas que quedan en pie.

En un principio no mostró reacción alguna. Kagome aguardó sin notar siquiera que estaba conteniendo la respiración. Después, resopló y Kagome se lo imaginó sacudiendo la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa curvando sus labios.

Su corazón se saltó un par de latidos cuando notó el cálido aliento de él rozarle la sien. Se había inclinado en su dirección y su mano libre había rodeado su cintura, casualmente, en un acto inconsciente. Su aroma, una mezcla entre hierro, sangre y sudor, la rodeó por completo como una cálida y vieja manta.

—Eres demasiado buena para este mundo.

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron y se apoyó en él.

—Y tú demasiado idiota.

·

—Son más niños de los que creíamos— comentó Sango con el cuerpo apoyado en el quicio de la puerta y los brazos cruzados, admirando casi la quincena de cuerpos que se encontraban arrebujados unos contra otros y que respiraban casi sincronizados; había sido un triunfo que se quedaran dormidos, pero después de los días que llevaban, debían estar exhaustos— Apenas hay espacio para otro, si InuYasha y Miroku duermen sentados. Y con Shippo en el regazo de alguien.

Kagome, a su lado, se encontraba recargada contra la fachada de cabaña, las manos tras la espalda y el rostro alzado al cielo. InuYasha no estaba a su lado, no desde que habían llegado llevando a todos los niños, pero _sabía_ que no había ido demasiado lejos. Es más, hasta podría aventurarse a asegurar que se encontraba sentado encima del techo de la casa de la anciana Kaede. Lo _sentía_.

—Ocúpalo tú— contestó después de un par de segundos en silencio.

Esbozó en su mente la mirada sorprendida que le estaría echando su amiga.

—¿Qué? ¿Y tú qué? — inquirió en un tono que decía, además, "ni en broma vas a hacerlo".

La sacerdotisa sintió el aire moverse a su alrededor y supo quién se había colocado a su lado.

—Yo me haré cargo de ella, Sango. La cuidaré.

Kagome escondió la sonrisa que se quiso formar en los labios mientras el mutismo de su amiga se extendía por unos instantes. Finalmente, la oyó suspirar.

—Tened mucho cuidado, ¿eh?

Kagome estaba segura de que a la mañana siguiente tendrían _mucho_ de lo que hablar, pero en estos momentos no quería pensar en eso. Se abrazaron cariñosamente y la chica intuyó cuando ambos se habían quedado a solas en la entrada.

Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa, eso no podía negarlo, pero una parte de ella se sentía pletórica al pensar en la situación en la que se encontraba. Finalmente, después de tantos días, tenían un momento para ellos solos, sin nadie más que pudieran molestarlos.

—¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? — de nuevo, sus dedos rozándole el hombro y después descendiendo hasta sus manos.

La sacerdotisa sintió su cuerpo estremecerse.

—¿Caminamos? No tengo mucho sueño— sugirió tratando de no balbucear como una tonta— Aunque, bueno, a lo mejor tú, después de todo el día…

—¡Keh! — la interrumpió él, empezando a moverse y tirando de ella— ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de tratarme como un debilucho humano? ¿Crees que soy tan poco resistente?

—No, claro que no— rio ella suavemente y algo dentro de ella cosquilleó cuando sintió a InuYasha adaptarse a sus pasos, cambiando la mano en el agarre y pasando la libre tras su espalda— Supongo que es la costumbre.

Siguieron caminando un par de minutos de silencio, un mutismo tranquilo y apacible, uno que no necesitaba ser llenado. Ella no sabía a donde se estaban dirigiendo, pero tampoco es que le importase mucho. Confiaba en InuYasha y en que nada le pasaría estando a su lado.

De pronto, la escuchó reír por lo bajo e InuYasha, ignorando el vuelco que dio su corazón ante tal sonido, la miró de reojo. Kagome era hermosa, pero sonriendo, así de tranquila y confiada, la hacía ver aún más.

—¿Qué pasa? — preguntó, notando la sangre viajar a sus mejillas a raíz de sus pensamientos.

—Nada—sacudió la cabeza—, solo estaba pensando…—soltó una pequeña carcajada y su sonrisa se amplió— Bueno, creí que te enfadarías y te opondrías a mis intenciones respecto a la cabaña. Me has sorprendido.

—¿Podría haber conseguido algo si me negaba?

—Vaya…— giró el rostro en dirección hacia su dirección y sus cejas arqueadas hablaban por sí solas—, ¿soy yo o eso ha sonado muy madurando?

—¡Keh, cállate!

Ella volvió a reír y sus carcajadas se detuvieron cuando él también lo hizo. Advirtiéndolo, ella lo imitó y por un pequeño instante lo único que se oyó fue la brisa moviendo las copas de los árboles.

—¿Dónde estamos?

Él no respondió con palabras. Reanudó la marcha y conforme iban dando pasos, acercándose a _dónde-quiera-que-sea_, algo en Kagome iba palpitando, como si la estuviera llamando. Este lugar…

De pronto, sus piernas se paralizaron y se negó a continuar. Imaginó la mirada que le estaría echando el medio demonio y se negó a que el nudo que estaba formándose en su garganta terminara por explotar.

—¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

Silencio.

—Kagome…

—No— susurró, sacudiendo la cabeza.

«Yo me encargo de esto»

«No debes volver a esta época.»

Imágenes, recuerdos. Aquel sueño que tuvo apareció en su mente. ¿Sería una premonición? ¿Conocía tanto a InuYasha que inconscientemente se estaba avisando a sí misma de lo que pasaría? ¿La volvería a mandar a su época?

«¡¿Tu ayuda?! ¡Si vas allí, estorbarás! ¡Tendré que estar todo el rato pendiente de ti!»

—¿Por qué estamos en el pozo? —balbuceó, por más que deseó no parecer una tonta; no quería humillarse aún más— Sabes que no puedo volver… No he recuperado mis poderes, eso fue solo algo momentáneo… ¿y si cuando pase no puedo…?

No terminó la frase, pero tampoco es que hiciera falta. Ambos sabían muy bien la situación en la que se encontraban en ese momento. Efectivamente, después del ataque de la aldea y de que Kagome por un pequeño espacio de tiempo proyectara una cúpula, sus poderes no habían vuelto a aparecer. Ella los _sentía_ en su interior, sabía que estaban ahí si sucedía otro caso de emergencia como ese, pero por más que ella intentaba usarlos no funcionaba. Además, tampoco había recuperado su capacidad para advertir los fragmentos de la perla.

Era como si nada hubiera pasado y se encontraran otra vez en la casilla de salida.

Antes del ataque, ni siquiera había contemplado la posibilidad. Pasara lo que pasase, ella _creía_ que podría volver… Pero con sus poderes de nuevo desaparecido… ¿Qué pasaba si ella volvía a su casa?, había pensado un par de noches después, mientras descansaba. ¿Qué pasaba si, como esa vez, por no portar los fragmentos, le imposibilitaba volver a aquella época? Aquella vez pudo hacerlo porque sintió la perla a través del tiempo. Ahora, que su don había desaparecido…

No.

Ni loca volvería.

Aunque echara mucho de menos a su familia, aunque supiera que los estaba preocupando al tardarse más en volver…

Aunque eso significase quedarse allí para siempre.

Si hacía falta, sería InuYasha el que saltaría de un tiempo a otro, para hacer de intermediario entre su madre y ella.

—Kagome…

—No pienso volver. No voy a hacerlo— afirmó dando un par de pasos hacia atrás.

—Yo…

«¿Cómo no se daba cuenta?»

—Piensa— insistió avanzando otro más. Aunque sabía dónde se encontraba, sentía como si estuviese al borde de un precipicio, haciendo equilibrio justo en el borde— ¿Qué pasa si vuelvo a mi época y ya no puedo volver a traspasarla? ¿O si el pozo decide cerrarse al ver que ya no valgo nada? No, no puedo, InuYasha. El saber que ya no podría veros jamás…— su voz se rompió segundos antes de que sintiera sus brazos rodeándole el cuerpo.

Quiso resistirse. Tenía miedo de que aprovechara el momento y como aquel entonces, terminara empujándola, pero antes de darse cuenta siquiera, se encontró acurrucándose en el pecho de él, con sus manos aferrada a la tela escarlata.

Si ella caía, lo harían juntos.

—Deja de decir tantas estupideces, tonta— escuchó su voz por encima de su cabeza. El hálito de su aliento chocando con la parte alta de su cabeza consiguió ponerle los vellos de punta— No puedo decirte que no se me pasó por la cabeza la idea de que en tu tiempo estarías más segura… bueno, casi lo hicimos si no fuera por ese ataque a la aldea… Pero no pienso dejar que te aparten de mi lado. Ya no.

Kagome sintió su corazón aumentar de velocidad.

—Iremos a ese lago. Mañana o pasado partiremos, cuanto antes mejor, y te juro…—se calló por un instante y Kagome retuvo la respiración, intentando averiguar lo que estaba pasando. Casi soltó un gritito cuando sintió sus manos apartándose de ella, cogiendo las suyas y alzándola hasta que ambas descansaron en su rostro— Te juro, aquí y ahora, que te protegeré con mi cuerpo y mi vida, si hace falta.

—InuYasha…—susurró, notando las lágrimas descender por sus mejillas.

—No tendrás que temer a nada porque yo seré tu escudo, tus manos y tus ojos. Cuidaré y velaré por ti cada segundo y me aseguraré de que no te pase nada malo. Puedes confiar en mí y en el hecho de que conseguiré que todo vuelva a la normalidad. Te lo prometo, Kagome.

Intentó hablar, decirle cualquier cosa, pero, aunque abría la boca, ningún sonido salía de sus labios. Los sentimientos que habían conquistado su pecho eran tan grandes que habían conseguido abrumarla. Desde el primer momento, Kagome había confiado en InuYasha en aquella inverosímil y alocada búsqueda de los fragmentos… pero el oírle decir aquellas palabras con _ese_ tono de voz ronco y con tanta vehemencia, causaba estragos en su corazón.

No respondió con palabras, porque sabía que dijera lo dijese, nada estaría a la altura de todo lo que la hacía sentir. Así que, susurrando su nombre una vez más, acercó la cabeza de él y sus labios bailaron esa danza tan antigua como tiempo.

* * *

**¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? **sonido de los grillos****

**Bueno, no sé si aún habrá alguien que lea esto, pero si es así, primero de todo muchísimas gracias (por aguantas todas mis recaídas a lo largo de su producción -se está haciendo mu difícil la historia, la mu' **_joía- _**y si eres nuevo, por darle una oportunidad a la historia y llegar hasta aquí.) Segundo, me gustaría informar que... ¡TODO HA VUELTO A LA NORMALIDAD, LECTORES! En efecto, la inspiración divina me llegó un día y mis dedos están que arden por escribirla. Finalmente, la historia constará de 16 capítulos (o 17, depende de lo extenso que me salga el último, conmigo no se sabe), de los cuales ya tengo escrito los 14 primero. Espero que, ya sí que sí, no haya tantísima distancia entre un capítulo y otro. **

**En fin, hablando ahora del capítulo... ¿qué decir que no sepáis ya? A mi este hombre me mata y me vuelve a revivir con cada respiración que da, en serio. Y la relación entre ellos dos... ains.**

**¿Kagome recuperará sus poderes? ¿La vista? ¿Llegarán al lago sin incidentes? ¡Contadme que os ha parecido!**

**PD: Venga, vamos al adelanto...**

_**"—Señorita, ¿se encuentra aquí sola?**_

_**Era la voz de un chico. Un muchacho que probablemente tendría un par de años o tres más que ella. Parecía confundido, diría que incluso ligeramente preocupado. **_

_**Pero Kagome había aprendido a desconfiar en ese mundo y más en el estado en el que se encontraba.**_

_** —Hm, no. No estoy sola.**__**"**_


	11. XI-Gruñón

—¿Quieres descansar?

—Tranquilo, voy bien— sacudió la cabeza y apretó ligeramente los brazos que rodeaban el cuello del chico— Y creo que me ahorraré preguntarte cómo vas tú— sonrió con ternura.

Lo escuchó reír.

—Vas aprendiendo.

Ella lo acompañó y cuando ambos se tranquilizaron, un suspiro escapó de sus labios chocando contra la piel del cuello de él. Divertida, creyó percibir como se le erizaban los pelos de su cuerpo y jugueteó con la idea de volver a hacerlo. Le emocionaba y sorprendía el saber cómo podía influir en el cuerpo del medio demonio.

—Mirad, allí hay una aldea— la sacó de su ensoñación la voz de Miroku, quien iba junto con Sango y con Shippo al hombro, unos pasos más atrás.

Sintió como el medio demonio se tensaba levemente.

—¿Volverás a hacer una de las tuyas, monje?

—¿A qué te refieres con "hacer una de las mías", jovencito? — inquirió el mencionado con un tono de indignación— Yo solo me dedico a hacer mi trabajo, expulsando a los malos espíritus de las casas a cambio de una cena y alojamiento por una noche. No creo que pida mucho.

—Ya— exclamó divertido el pequeño demonio— Y casualmente estos siempre se encuentran en la casa de los más ricos, ¿no?

—¿Qué puedo decir? Entre los demonios también buscan lo mejor.

Kagome no necesitaba ver para imaginarse la escena en la cabeza. La sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios del monje, la mueca de paciencia en los de la exterminadora y el brillo divertido en los ojos de Shippo. Sin embargo, también podía evocar el semblante indiferente del medio demonio, en el que, sin embargo, se podría encontrar una pequeña muesca de molestia e inquietud en su mirada.

Una, que solamente ella habría sido capaz de ver.

—¿Tú que piensas, InuYasha? ¿Notas algo extraño en el ambiente? — preguntó Sango.

El medio demonio se detuvo mientras olisqueaba el aire. Kagome, aprovechando la parada, colocó los pies en el suelo y segundos después, notó como Shippo se colocaba en su hombro.

Aunque sabía que InuYasha era muy fuerte y resistente, tampoco quería abusar de él y que constantemente la estuviera llevando. Acababan de salir de una zona peligrosa, pues habían caminado por el lateral de una montaña, pero ahora que era en llano, ella podía manejarlo más o menos bien.

Escuchó como InuYasha mascullaba algo, que sonaba muy parecido a "estúpida Kagome, no podía mantenerse quieta", y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. Verdaderamente, InuYasha se estaba tomando al pie de la letra la promesa que le había hecho tres noches atrás.

—El aire está limpio—terminó diciendo— No hay demonios ni ningún miasma cerca. Por ahora, es seguro.

—¿Qué pensáis entonces? — escuchó Kagome como Sango se iba acercando.

—Podemos intentarlo, ¿no?

Hubo una aceptación más o menos general en el grupo. Kagome se limitó a encogerse de hombros, pensando en lo que agradable que sería dormir bajo techo. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se desperdigaron un poco cuando sintió una mano coger la suya.

—¿Tú estarás bien con esto? — preguntó en tono de voz que solamente fuera capaz de percibir él.

—¡Keh! — obtuvo como contestación.

Pero Kagome sabía lo que eso significaba.

·

—Estoy aburrido, ¿cuándo volverá Miroku?

—Deja de ser tan pesado, enano.

—Cállate, estúpido. Nadie pidió tu opinión.

—¿Y crees que la tuya sí?

—¡KAGOME! ¡Este tonto no me deja en paz! ¡Dile algo!

—InuYasha, por favor…— suspiró la muchacha, evitando la tentación de poner los ojos en blanco. Ellos nunca cambiarían, no importara lo que pasase.

—¡Keh! Siempre igual, poniéndote del lado de ese mocoso consentido— espetó el medio demonio y Kagome se lo imaginó con los brazos cruzados y fulminándola con la mirada.

—Yo no me pongo del lado de nadie— sacudió la cabeza mientras arrancaba otra brizna de hierba para mitigar un poco el aburrimiento. Aunque con estos dos a su lado, ya no recordaba lo que era tener un poco de "calma" — Pero tú eres el mayor y deberías de comportarte mejor.

—Él es un tonto—exclamó Shippo, subiéndose al regazo de la chica y abrazándola por la cintura— Deberíamos dejarlo atrás como a un perro abandonado.

—Shippo, por favor — le reprendió, aunque luchó con todas sus fuerzas para que no se le escapara una sonrisa. No quería que InuYasha se molestara más pensando que realmente estaba "de parte" de Shippo— No digas esas cosas.

—¡Maldito mocoso! ¡Te vas a enterar! — gruñó iracundo, crujiendo sus dedos— ¡Deja de esconderte en las faldas de una mujer y da la cara!

—¡Yo no me escondo detrás de nadie! ¡Tú eres un lento y no me pillarás, perro idiota y estúpido!

—¡Maldita sea…!

Ya sí, con una sonrisa en los labios, Kagome fue partícipe (oyente, más bien) de la _pelea_ que tuvieron dos de los "hombres" más importantes de su vida. Escuchó el rugido de InuYasha, las maldiciones soltadas entre dientes y sus amenazas -que más le valía no llevar a cabo-, acompañadas por las burlas y carcajadas del pequeño demonio zorro.

Se encontraban a las orillas de un pequeño riachuelo, cerca de la aldea, esperando a que Miroku y Sango volvieran de la "expedición". Así que no le molestaba que corretearan persiguiéndose a su alrededor, ni que se alejaran un poco de donde estaba ella descansado, porque sabía que, a pesar de todo, InuYasha no le estaba quitando el ojo de encima.

Sin embargo, el sonido de unas pisadas sobre la hierba la alertó y su cuerpo se tensó por completo mientras se erguía en lugar.

—Señorita, ¿se encuentra aquí sola?

Era la voz de un chico. Un muchacho que probablemente tendría un par de años o tres más que ella. Parecía confundido, diría que incluso ligeramente preocupado.

Pero Kagome había aprendido a desconfiar en ese mundo y más en el estado en el que se encontraba.

—Hm, no. No estoy sola.

Lo escuchó moverse a su alrededor y supo que se había colocado delante de ella.

Kagome no alzó el rostro. Si descubría su… ceguera, si quería, podría usarlo a su favor. Hizo como si estuviera observando el movimiento de sus manos que jugaban con la brizna de hierba.

—¿Eres nueva, no? Nunca antes te había visto por aquí— su voz sonaba amigable.

—Solo estamos de paso.

—¿Estamos? ¿Dónde están tus acomp…?

Como si hubiera sido invocado, Kagome sintió en ese momento una mano rodando su cintura y alzándola con facilidad. Su corazón pegó un salto, pero no por el susto -lo había identificado desde el segundo uno-, sino por lo mucho que la alteraba siempre su cercanía.

—¿Quién mierda eres? Lárgate ahora mismo.

La muchacha luchó contra el deseo de pedirle que se comportara y fuera más amable mientras se acercaba a su cuerpo, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de él.

—Uh, yo… yo solo— balbuceaba un poco perdido—, bueno, la vi aquí sola y creí que necesitaba ayuda…

—Pues ya ves que no es así. Ahora, márchate.

—InuYasha, por favor— decidió meterse en la conversación. No le gustaba ni un pelo la forma en la que lo estaba tratando. Una cosa era ser cauteloso y otra ser así de borde con el pobre chico. Se separó un poco de él y viró el rostro en la dirección del hombre, inclinando el rostro hacia el suelo— Muchas gracias por preocuparte, aunque no me conocieras, pero estoy bien, de verdad.

—Mmm, sí— respondió él, todavía un poco contrariado— Encantado, mi nombre es Masaru.

—Igualmente, yo soy Kagome.

Se instaló un incómodo silencio en el grupo y cuando notó como el cuerpo del medio demonio se tensaba y gruñir en voz baja, la situación se volvió aún más violenta.

—Bu-bueno, entonces… yo me voy— exclamó, finalmente con un carraspeo— Esperemos… sí, espero que nos volvamos a ver por ahí.

—Ni en tus sueños— replicó InuYasha en un tono que solamente ella pudo oír.

Kagome no respondió. Se limitó a sonreír de forma cortés y supo cuando el muchacho se había marchado por el bufido que soltó el albino mientras que escondía el rostro en el hueco de su cuello. El aire le hizo cosquillas y su risa escapó de sus labios en el mismo momento que su corazón decidió meter quinta marcha.

El cálido cuerpo del muchacho la rodeó hasta que estuvieron cara a cara y la chica lo escuchó rezongar algo que no pudo identificar.

Por millonésima vez, Kagome deseó poder admirar de nuevo aquellos ojos dorados que siempre la habían enamorado.

—¿A qué ha venido ese comportamiento tan hosco? — sonrió pasando una mano por su rostro. Advirtió la mueca que había en sus labios y eso la divirtió aún más— Podrías haber sido un poco más amable, lo sabías, ¿no?

—Ese hombre te miraba…— gruñó más profundo, los brazos que rodeaban su cintura la acercaron si era posible aún más al cuerpo de él— Un segundo más y no me podía hacer consecuente de mis actos.

Kagome jadeó, todavía _esa_ cercanía era algo nuevo capaz de alterarla por completo.

—Eres todo un señor gruñón— replicó sintiendo la sonrisa morir en sus labios y el deseo por volver a sentir esos labios sobre los suyos inundarla.

—Y él hombre muerto si volvía a observante de esa manera— fue la respuesta voz sin apenas aliento.

Eran dos imanes, dos fuerzas atraídas hacia la otra sin oposición alguna.

Sus labios se rozaron, una suave e íntima caricia, y Kagome ya sentía el estómago lleno de cosquillas. Sus brazos se apretaron en torno al cuello de él porque sus piernas empezaron a temblar y tenía miedo de caer.

Más, solo un poco más…

—¡Chicos, hemos encontrado alojamiento!

«Mierda.»

·

—No puede ser.

Kagome ladeó levemente la cabeza hacia el lateral donde se encontraba el medio demonio y una de sus cejas se arqueó cuando advirtió el profundo malestar y disgusto que dejaba traslucir sus palabras. Su voz, incluso, se había agravado un poco.

—¿Qué pasa? — susurró, inclinándose un poco hacia él.

—Es él— fue Shippo el que respondió, en cambio, que se encontraba en uno de los hombros de ella— El chico de hace un rato. Esta ahí, junto a los señores Hidaka.

Oh, no… Estupendo.

Lo que creía Kagome que había sido una divertida y _celosa_ prueba que había pasado InuYasha tiempo antes, resultaba que ahora podía complicarse.

Y la cosa no pintaba muy bien, se dio cuenta al sentir una de las manos del medio demonio serpentear alrededor de su cintura. Intentó reprimir el estremecimiento que la recorrió entera, que él no se diera cuenta.

—Cuando dijiste que eráis un par más… no especificasteis que serían demonios los que vendrían— escuchó decir al señor Hidaka, el dueño de la casa.

Inconscientemente, Kagome se dejó caer contra el costado del chico en un acto de apoyo. Sabía que este era uno de los motivos por los que InuYasha se oponía tanto a que se quedaran en una aldea.

—Ellos no harán nada— afirmó Miroku ni un ápice de duda— Sería el pago por el servicio que hemos realizado antes.

—Tan solo queremos una habitación donde quepamos todos, no pedimos mucho— añadió Sango.

—¿Dos mujeres durmiendo solas con hombres? — exclamó una escandalizada voz aguda, la cual Kagome supuso que se trataba la señora Hidaka— ¿Y además demonios? ¿Pero estáis locas?

—No, pero…

—Madre, padre— se metió en la conversación esa voz conocida para Kagome. Efectivamente, era el mismo chico que se habían encontrado antes— Estos señores hicieron el favor de ayudarnos, deberíamos hacerlo ahora nosotros… Decidme, monje, exterminadora, ¿os hacéis responsable de los problemas que puedan ocasionar estos demonios?

Durante un segundo, el silencio reinó en el ambiente. Y Kagome tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar nada indebido. Sabía que se encontraban en una época difícil y era algo común que recelaran de cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con los demonios, pero le sentaba como una patada en el estómago que trataran a sus amigos así. ¿Cómo podía pensar alguien mal del inocente y pequeño Shippo? ¿Y de la tierna Kirara?

«El mundo no conoce el gran corazón de InuYasha. Su lealtad, valentía, perseverancia. Lo protector que era con sus amigos… conmigo. ¿Cuándo dejarían de juzgarlo tan duramente?»

—No creemos que eso sería necesario, pero si se sienten más tranquilos escuchándolos… Sí, tiene nuestra palabra— respondió finalmente Miroku.

—Bien, adelante entonces.

—Espera, os acogeremos— dijo la señora Hidaka— , pero estaréis separados en dos habitaciones. Chicas por un lado y chicos por otro. No pienso que… no bajo mi techo.

«¿Dormir lejos de los brazos de InuYasha?», sintió el pánico, por un instante, inundarla.

Desde que habían salido de la aldea de Kaede, incluso podría decirse que desde que tuvieron la conversación frente al pozo, no se había separado más que unos metros del medio demonio. Sabía que era una tontería, tendría a Sango a su lado e InuYasha que llegaría a su lado en un par de saltos si algo pasaba… Pero no le gustaba nada la idea de que se separasen.

Solamente se sentía segura si él estaba cerca.

Supo que a InuYasha tampoco le gustaba la condición que puso la mujer por la tirantez de sus músculos. Su mano viajó hasta donde descansaba la de él en su cintura y le dio un apretón de empatía. Lo sintió inspirar con fuerzas, pero no dijo nada. Y Kagome sabía lo mucho que le había costado contenerse.

—Claro— respondió Sango, intentando esconder la sorpresa en su voz— No tenemos problemas con eso.

Finalizada la conversación, la señora les explicó que los llevaría a sus habitaciones para que se acomodaran mientras la cena se terminaba de hacer.

No quería, pero tenían de despedirse. Al menos momentáneamente.

Esperaba que el tiempo no lo sintiese como una eternidad, aunque no tenía muchas esperanzas en eso.

—Tranquila, estaré bien— susurró, girándose levemente al medio demonio.

Sintió la reticencia de él por soltarla y tuvo que esconder una sonrisa enternecida. Finalmente, InuYasha suspiró y gruñó un par de palabras.

—Vamos, Kagome, apóyate en mí— escuchó a Sango cuando se acercó a ellos.

—Claro.

Sus cuerpos se separaron y Kagome retuvo el impulso de abrazarse para retener el calor que se había esfumado. Entrelazó su brazo con el de su amiga mientras se despedía de Shippo con un abrazo y un beso, haciéndole prometer que no molestaría a InuYasha y se portaría bien.

—Por favor, síganme, señoritas. Yo les mostraré el camino. Y vaya… sabía que volveríamos a vernos. El Destino juega a nuestro favor, ¿no cree?

* * *

**¡QUE TODO EL MUNDO BAILE, RESUENEN LAS FLAUTAS Y TAMBORES Y TENGAMOS FIESTA NACIONAL, PORQUE ACABO DE DARLE PUNTO FINAL A ESTA HISTORIA!**

**Efectivamente, señores, como leéis bien, la historia ya tiene su final, así que ¡POR FIN! se acabaron estas ausencias de mil años. Lo prometo. Ahora, solo queda que os sentéis, os abrochéis los cinturones y bien, porque el camino continua y os auguro que encontraremos muchas curvas en él. **

**Todo esto, por supuesto, suponiendo que aún queda alguien siguiendo mi locura (?**

**Pero en fin, vayamos a lo importante: InuYasha celoso. ¿Puede haber algo más adorable y divertido (y ejem sexi) en la vida? Permitidme la duda. **

**¿Creéis que tendrán una noche tranquila? ¿La calma antes de la tormenta? ¿O...? **

**¡Contadme qué os ha parecido!**


	12. XII- Tranquilidad

—¿Lo conoces?

Había sorpresa en la pregunta de su amiga mientras ambas seguían a ¿Masaru?, o así al menos creía Kagome que se llamaba, en busca de la habitación donde ambas se quedarían. En el pasillo los únicos que se encontraban eran ellos, lo que desentonaba un poco. Siendo una casa tan grande, era raro que no hubiera criados yendo de un lado para otro. Aunque teniendo en cuenta de que la cena se acercaba, todos debían estar muy ocupados.

—Nos encontramos antes— la voz de él las sobresaltó a ambas, pues no esperaban que fuera él quien respondiera, y Kagome lo escuchó reír suavemente a continuación— Lo siento, no quise meterme en vuestra conversación.

—Ah, no se preocupe—le restó importancia la exterminadora con un movimiento de su mano libre.

—Bueno… Ocurrió hace un rato, estaba volviendo casa cuando la vi sola junto al río— terminó de explicar el joven— Me acerqué para ver si necesitaba ayuda, pero al parecer todo estaba bien.

Kagome _sintió_ la mirada de su amiga puesta en ella. Se encogió ligeramente de hombros, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa como respuesta.

—Aquí está vuestra habitación

Sus pasos se detuvieron y una puerta corredera se abrió.

—Vendré personalmente a avisaros cuando esté la comida hecha, no os preocupéis. Ahora podéis descansar.

—No hace falta que se moleste…

—No es ninguna molestia— lo cortó y por el tono de voz, Kagome supuso que estaba sonriendo— Pero qué poca educación la mía. Menos mal que no está mi madre por aquí o me habría echado la bronca. Encantado, mi nombre es Masaru.

—Yo soy Sango y ella…

—Kagome era el nombre, ¿verdad?

Durante un instante, Kagome se quedó paralizada. Ese chico cada vez la dejaba más descolocada.

—Sí.

—Bueno, pues, ya sí, no os entretengo más. Nos vemos más tarde.

Y sus pasos alejándose fue lo siguiente que se escuchó.

Sango junto con Kagome se adentraron en la habitación y mientras la joven del futuro se quitaba la mochila de la espalda, oyó como Sango dejaba el Hiraikotsu en algún lugar de la habitación junto con su espada.

Por un par de minutos, ninguna pronunció palabra alguna.

—¿Me explicarás qué acaba de pasar? —dijo entonces la castaña que un tono que no supo interpretar muy bien— Ese joven parece un poco… mmm… —pero no supo cómo concluir la frase.

Kagome, sin saber muy bien que responder, terminó riendo mientras sacudía la cabeza. Risa que, poco después, fue acompañada.

La verdad es que la situación era un poco extraña, por definirla de alguna manera.

·

La puerta se abrió y sus orejas se alzaron inconscientemente, aunque sabía que no se trataba precisamente de la persona que estaba buscando. Gruñó unas palabras por lo bajo y dejó caer otra vez la espalda contra la pared. No le gustaba _nada_ la situación en la que se encontraba: alejado de Kagome y "encerrado" en una maldita habitación en la otra punta de la casa. Sabía que no estaría tranquilo hasta que volviera a tenerla en sus brazos o, al menos, a la vista y el panorama de pasar una noche alejados resultaba muy desalentador…

Lo ponía de los nervios.

Y un medio demonio de los nervios era muy, _muy_ mala compañía.

Si no, que se lo dijeran al pequeño demonio y al monje que descansaban a su lado, charlando distendidamente entre ellos, pero con un ojo puesto en las posibles reacciones que tenía el tercero.

—¿Está todo dispuesto a su gusto, señor? — se inclinó una criada respetuosamente desde la puerta.

Miroku sonrió ampliamente y se puso de pie.

—Todo está perfectamente, señorita. Sin embargo…—se acercó a la joven y le cogió una mano con galantería— Debe aceptar mi atrevimiento cuando le confieso que desde el primer momento que mis ojos se posaron en usted, quedé prendado de su hermosura. Es usted una mujer extremadamente bella.

—Señor…—musitó ella, embelesada y muy complacida por sus palabras; el sonrojo de sus mejillas la delataba.

—¿Por qué no tenemos un hijo juntos? Seguro que estos saldr-¡Aaaah!

El cuerpo del monje saltó, sobresaltando a su vez a la chica, quién después de reponerse a sus palabras y la sorpresa, huyó como si el mismísimo diablo le persiguiera. Sobándose el trasero por la quemazón que había sentido, suspiró al ver una oportunidad nuevamente perdida y se giró hasta el travieso demonio zorro, que se encontraba observándolo con una ceja alzada.

—¿A qué ha venido eso, Shippo?

La comisura de sus labios se izó con diversión e inocencia y se encogió de hombros mientras respondía con simpleza.

—Sango.

Miroku sintió un estremecimiento recorrerle de arriba abajo ante la sola mención de su nombre y, sin apenas pensarlo, observó su alrededor con minuciosidad esperando encontrar la figura "demoníaca" de la exterminadora. Pero no, solamente estaban ellos tres en la habitación; uno de ellos observando el exterior con el ceño fruncido sin reparar en lo que estaba pasando y el otro de lo más divertido con la situación.

—Fue ella la que me pidió que te mantuviera vigilado— terminó de explicar— y que alejara tu "mano malditas" de las _jóvenes indefensas. _Ya sabes.

Miroku no pudo más que soltar una risa entre dientes y sacudir la cabeza. Esa mujer que bien lo conocía…

—InuYasha, amigo, todo está bien— decidió cambiar de tema mientras que se encaminaba hacia donde estaba el mencionado— La señorita se encuentra a menos de dos saltos y si pasara cualquier cosa nos enteraríamos. Además, la verás en poco rato.

—Yo sé lo que le pasa al tonto de InuYasha en realidad— soltó Shippo conteniendo una risa.

Sus palabras consiguieron atraer la atención de los otros, quienes viraron el rostro para mirarlo: uno con curiosidad y otro con fastidio. La sonrisa en los labios del demonio se incrementó y no dejó de acariciar el cuerpo de Kirara que descansaba en su regazo.

—InuYasha está celoso.

El gruñido del medio demonio fue de por sí una clara y elocuente respuesta. Miroku, en cambio, amplió sus ojos y miró de reojo al medio demonio.

—¿Celoso? ¿Hay algo que me haya perdido?

—Cállate, mocoso…

—Ese joven, el que ha acompañado antes a las chicas— hizo caso omiso a sus palabras, dirigiéndose al hombre de la coleta— Nos lo encontramos antes, cuando InuYasha, Kagome y yo os esperábamos a que terminarais el trabajo y encontrarais un lugar donde pudiéramos pasar la noche.

—¿Ah, sí? — la historia cada vez le interesaba más y el rostro que en ese momento tenía el medio demonio -una mezcla entre fastidio, desdén e indiferencia— avivaba aún más su curiosidad.

—El perro tonto estaba molestándome de nuevo— siguió explicando como si de un relato de los que usualmente le contaba todas las noches Kagome se tratase— Yo estaba huyendo de él para que no me pillara y me golpeara, el muy bruto, así que nos alejamos un poco de ella. Me había cogido de la cola cuando vimos a un chico acercándose a donde estaba Kagome. No sé qué fue exactamente lo que le pasó, pero…

—Tan solo quiso ver si necesitaba ayuda—salió entre dientes, casi en un gruñido, antes de haberlo procesado en su cabeza.

—¿Ayuda? ¿Qué clase de ayuda?— sus palabras más el semblante de Miroku lo estaban poniendo más nervioso de lo que gustaría admitir.

Maldita sea, él se pudo dar cuenta desde el mismo momento en el observó la forma en la que ese_ humanucho_ la miraba. Parecía un estúpido idiota al que tan solo le faltaba ponerse a babear mirando al ser más bello del universo.

InuYasha sabía que lo era, sí-él mismo tenía que esforzarse muchas veces para no ponerse en ese modo-, pero eso no quitaba lo mucho que le molestaba que otros se dedicaran admirar a _su hembra. _Porque ella era suya y de nadie más.

"Señor gruñón", le había llamado después de haber despachado al chico, más _-mucho más- _de lo que le hubiera gustado.

Tks, demasiado bien se había portado en realidad, porque lo único que había deseado en ese momento había sido arrancarle los ojos de cuajo para que así no pudiera poner de nuevo esa mirada de imbécil.

—¡Nada de lo que tú estás pensando, monje pervertido! — gruñó el medio demonio.

Y encima ese idiota había sido el que las había llevado a su habitación.

_«El Destino juega a nuestro favor, ¿no cree?», _había escuchado decirle mientras se alejaban.

«¿Destino?», tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su resistencia para no girarse, espetárselo y llevarse a Kagome lejos de allí, «como sigas así, te puedo asegurar por ese maldito _"destino" _del que tú dices, que cuando acabe contigo no quedará lo suficientemente de ti como para darle de comer a los gusanos»

Le daba completamente igual comportarse igual que un "salvaje" o "bárbaro" -como muchas veces le había llamado _cariñosamente_ la azabache-, si con eso se aseguraba de que no se acercaba a la chica.

—Vaya, vaya… con que Shippo tiene razón…— se burló Miroku, divirtiéndose por las reacciones del chico.

—¡Cállate! ¡Cállense los dos o no respondo! — el medio demonio se incorporó colérico y sin echar una segunda mirada atrás, pegó un saltó y se mechó de allí como alma que lleva el diablo.

Miroku y Shippo, viendo la macha roja desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche, se observaron por completo silencio durante un par de segundos y, entonces, se echaron a reír.

·

El sonido de unas pisadas despertó a Kagome en mitad de la noche después de haber cogido un sueño ligero sueño, más por estar completamente agotada que por poder dormir.

Con el cuerpo completamente en tensión, prácticamente aguantó la respiración mientras intentaba averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Era un sonido lejano, así que asumió que provenía del pasillo. Seguramente sería una criada, haciendo algún recado de los señores de último momento.

No obstante, no se fiaba ni un pelo y menos sin InuYasha a su lado.

Durante la cena -una donde la tensión del aire se podía contar con las tijeras sin afilar que ella usaba de pequeña en el colegio-, Kagome había sentido raro a InuYasha. Había estado más callado y pensativo de lo normal, con la vista clavada en el suelo, sus sentidos en alerta y sin moverse de su lado. Le hubiera gustado preguntarle qué ocurría, pero apenas le habían dejado tiempo para despedirse y darse las buenas noches antes de que la señora en persona las acompañase a la habitación -y se asegurase que llegaban sin problemas, más bien.

Tenía algunas ideas de lo que le podía estar pasando, pero cada una era más absurda e improbable que la anterior. Masaru no había intentado tener contacto con ella otra vez, se había limitado a charlar un poco con su padre de algo de las tierras -tampoco es que le hubiera echado mucha cuenta- y ni siquiera le había dado las buenas noches. Además, ¿por qué tendría que ponerse de esa forma por ese muchacho? ¿De verdad pensaba que después de lo que habían pasado ella lo abandonaría para irse por con otro?

Mañana hablaría con él y lo aclararía todo.

Desde que se había acostado -ni siquiera estaba muy segura de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde ese momento- no había podido conciliar el sueño, constantemente alerta a que pasara algo. Era absurdo, no notaba raro en ambiente y si hubiera la más mínima vacilación InuYasha se habría dado cuenta y le habría avisado, pero su cuerpo parecía tener vida propia y no conseguía conciliar el sueño por más que lo intentaba.

Horas después, cuando hacía tiempo que la respiración de su amiga se había acompasado y ya debían ser altas horas de la madrugada, había terminado cayendo en un duermevela donde que se despertaba a menudo cuando alguna madera crujía o las hojas de los árboles se mecían por el viento.

«Al final, hubiera sido mejor que durmiéramos al aire libre.», pensó conteniendo un suspiro.

Podía parecer más incómodo, pero Kagome no encontraba mejor lugar para descansar que entre los brazos del medio demonio.

«Espero que él esté durmiendo algo más, al menos.»

Lo pensó e inmediatamente supo que era un deseo inútil. InuYasha muy pocas veces se sentía lo suficientemente a gusto como para echar una cabezadita, y estando ella en la otra punta… Era prácticamente misión imposible.

Otro suspiro murió en sus labios.

Sería una noche larga…

Volvió a acomodarse bajo las mantas que le habían dado y decidió centrarse en la suave respiración de su amiga, a ver si así se tranquilizaba. Podría usarlo igual que si contara ovejitas, ¿no?

Inspira… expira… inspira… expira… inspira…

Algo se movió.

Kagome apenas tuvo tiempo a reaccionar antes de que sintiera una presencia sobre ella. Su corazón saltó, casi saliéndose por la boca cuando la abrió para chillar en busca de ayuda. Seguro que Sango se despertaba, seguro que InuYasha, Shippo o Kirara lo escuchaba… Seguro que alguien…

No pudo pronunciar sonido alguno.

Unas manos, fuertes y delgadas, rodearon su cuello, haciendo demasiada presión. Impidiendo que el aire llegara a sus pulmones.

No, no… Se estaba ahogando…

Si tan solo…

—Te mataré…

Era la voz de Sango.

* * *

**Bueno, hemos tenido un poco de todo. **

**Los chicos necesitaban un poco de "tranquilidad" y "problemas mundanos" después de tanto sufrimiento. Lo repito: amo escribir a InuYasha celoso y como, a pesar de todo, el grupo es una familia metiéndose entre ellos y riendo... buuut eso no quita que la cosa esté muy jodida. Agarrense fuerte, chicos, porque vienen curvas y nos encontramos conduciendo por al lado de un pronunciado barranco. **

**¿Qué creéis que habrá pasado? ¿Y qué ocurrirá?**

**¡Vamos, contadme, contadme!**

**PD: **serena tsukino chiba, Luimma, Forever MK NH** ¡este capítulo es para vosotras! ¡Muchísimas gracias por comentar! No sabéis lo mucho que me he emocionado al leer vuestras palabras. Me alegra saber que esto no está tan muerto como me temía.**


	13. XIII- Posesión

No.

No.

No puede ser.

_Debía _haber escuchado mal. No podía ser lo que estaba creyendo, lo que su mente estaba imaginando en estos momentos.

Se revolvió, intentando soltarse de aquel inquebrantable agarre, pero los dedos se clavaban con saña en su piel. El aire no entraba en los pulmones de la viajera del tiempo y era cuestión de tiempo antes de que terminara agotándose y desmayándose, o algo mucho, mucho peor…

—Tú…— siguió diciéndole esa voz dolorosamente conocida— debes… morir…

—S-san…go…

No había aire.

No había aire en sus pulmones.

Como no hiciera algo iba a morir.

_InuYasha…_

De pronto, Kagome sintió calor, mucho calor. Llamaradas de fuero parecieron emanar de ella, que, aunque abrasaban, a ella no llegaron a quemarle, era como si fuera inmune a él. No sentía ese tipo de dolor.

Su oponente, por otro lado, sí lo sintió.

Y chillido de dolor que soltó fue capaz de despertar a todo el castillo.

Kagome notó como las manos se alejaban de ella con extrema rapidez y el aire pudo viajar de nuevo a sus pulmones. Arrastrándose hacia atrás, tosió mientras intentaba regular el flujo de sus pulmones, con las lágrimas cayendo inconscientemente por sus mejillas.

Un poco más y no lo contaba…

—¡Maldita! — gritaba la voz de Sango, iracunda— ¡Maldita seas! ¡Acabaré contigo!

—¡Deja el cuerpo de mi amiga, demonio! ¡¿Por qué le haces esto?!

Había estado demasiado tiempo en la época antigua como para darse cuenta de que esa no era su amiga; además de que esta jamás le haría algo así.

Aunque sabía que era inútil y tonto, Kagome sabía que los planes más simples era después lo que obtenían mejores resultados, Ella no podía defenderse en un enfrentamiento con el demonio, no sin sus poderes ni la vista; por eso, necesitaba hacer tiempo a que llegaran los demás. InuYasha no tardaría en llegar, debía haber escuchado el grito. Solo tenía que entretenerlo el tiempo suficiente para…

Pero las películas no siempre decían la verdad y todo de trastocó. La escuchó gruñir otra vez, completamente ajeno a sus palabras, y, segundos después, tirarse hacia ella.

Esta vez, sin embargo, ya estaba preparada para no dejarse llevar. Aunque no pudiera luchar, tampoco pensaba dejárselo tan fácil a ese demonio.

No tenía visión, pero el oído sí se le había agilizado, así que, calculando mentalmente, se echó a un lado en el segundo exacto que sabría que el demonio en el cuerpo de su amiga iría a por ella. Un enérgico golpe contra la pared resonó por toda la habitación y Kagome pensó que se había salvado, pero una mano envolvió su tobillo desnudo y empezó a tirar de ella.

La muchacha sintió el corazón queriéndosele escapar de pecho.

—¡Estás dando muchos problemas…!

Kagome pataleó, fogonazos de dolor se expandieron por su cuerpo cuando sus dedos se clavaron con fuerza en el suelo, intentando detenerlo; pero lo único que su pierna encontró fue aire y esa fina pero fuerte mano cada vez la acercaba aún más hacia el cuerpo de la exterminadora.

Un sollozo escapó de sus manos en el mismo momento que el calor volvía a apoderarse de su cuerpo, como había ocurrido tan solo un instante antes.

—¡KAGOME!

Sus plegarias fueron escuchadas y cuando esa voz reverberó por todo el lugar, el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, fue exhalado de sus pulmones. Un golpe y segundos después, la mano la soltó y ese agarre fue sustituido por esos brazos que tan bien conocía, haciendo que se olvidara momentáneamente de su alrededor. Rápidamente se encondió en ese cálido y musculoso torso, sintiendo las lágrimas escaparse de sus ojos.

—¿Estás bien, Kagome? — le preguntó apretándola con fuerzas, todavía con el susto en el cuerpo, en su voz…

Ella asintió sin separarse ni un milímetro y un gemido escapó cuando él sí lo hizo con delicadeza. Cualquier queja que fuera a salir de sus labios murió en el momento que él cogió sus manos con delicadeza entre las suyas y observó el rastro de sangre que había en ellas.

Su cuerpo se estremeció.

Lo escuchó inspirar con fuerzas y se lo imaginó cuadrando la mandíbula, sus ojos dorados ardiendo de la furia.

—No debería de haberme separado de ti.

—InuYasha…

La burbuja en la que se encontraban explotó en el momento que un gruñido llegó al oído de la sacerdotisa. Y provenía de su amiga Sango.

Sintió hacerse un nudo en la boca de su estómago.

—¡Sango, Sango, por favor, escúchame! — la voz de Muroku sonaba desesperada y agitada, como si estuviera luchando— ¡Esta no eres tú!

—¡Tengo que matar! ¡Tengo que comer! ¡Necesito alimentarme!

Kagome notó algo dentro de ella desgarrarse al escuchar esas palabras.

—¡Sango, tienes que volver en ti! ¡Alguien te está poseyendo! ¡Debes reaccionar!

Pero sus palabras parecían que no surtían ningún efecto.

Kagome se apretó aún más contra el cuerpo de InuYasha, como si pudiera escapar de la realidad que estaba viviendo, y lo escuchó suspirar.

—Quédate aquí un momento. No te muevas.

La muchacha asintió quedamente, su cuerpo temblando como el de un cervatillo recién nacido, y oyó los pasos de InuYasha por la habitación acercándose a donde estaban los gruñidos y las incansables palabras de Miroku.

Momentos después, hubo silencio.

—¿Qué has hecho? — susurró con voz trémula, lo máximo que el nudo de su garganta le dejó hablar.

—Nada— sus brazos volvieron a rodear su cintura y ella se apoyó en él, de pronto demasiado exhausta como para poder sostener su propio peso— Solamente ha perdido la consciencia. Sus gritos me estaban dando dolor de cabeza.

·

Sus dedos se perdieron por las hebras castañas del pequeño demonio zorro. A pocas horas del amanecer, después de una noche inquieta y angustiosa para el grupo, Shippo finalmente había caído rendido de sueño en el regazo de la sacerdotisa.

Esta también sentía el cuerpo molido, pero estaba segura de que, si hacía caso a InuYasha e intentaba descansar un poco, terminaría soñando con lo que había pasado hacía unas pocas horas o lo que estaba sucediendo ahora mismo en una de las celdas subterráneas.

Kagome suspiró, lo suficientemente alto como para atraer la atención del medio demonio.

—¿Estás cansada?

Se obligó a no poner los ojos en blanco. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que le había hecho esa pregunta.

—¿Cómo crees que le estará yendo a Sango? — fue su respuesta en un tono bajo.

Sintió a InuYasha removerse en el lugar, seguramente sentado cerca de la puerta de la habitación donde las habían alojado, para vigilar así otro posible ataque. Aunque la situación estuviera más o menos controlada.

—Miroku hará todo lo posible por exorcizarla.

—Pero, ¿cómo ha podido ocurrir? Antes de que llegáramos, ambos se encargaron de cualquier presencia maligna que pudiera haber en la casa y después no sentisteis ninguno nada…

—Hay algunos demonios, muy difíciles de ver cerca de civilización, que no tienen un… cuerpo, por así decirlo, sino que son consciencias que van vagando en busca de alguien a quién poseer.

—¿Entonces cuando Miroku mató al demonio antes…?

—En realidad, lo que Miroku destruyó fue un cuerpo que previamente había poseído, como he hecho con Sango, no _a él_.

Jamás se habían cruzado a un demonio como ese. Se estremeció. No importaba cuando tiempo llevara en la época Sengoku, está siempre le mostraba algo nuevo y aterrador a lo que tenían que enfrentarse.

—¿Y cómo podemos hacerlo desaparecer?

InuYasha no pudo contestarle. El sonido de unos pasos se escuchó por el pasillo y al no sentir movimiento de alarma por parte del medio demonio, Kagome supo que se trataba de Miroku. Sus pesquisas fueron ratificadas cuando, después de abrirse la puerta, escuchó su voz.

—Es imposible— había rabia y pesar en sus palabras— No importa cuantos talismanes o agua bendita utilice, Sango no mejora. Ese demonio es muy poderoso.

Kagome tensó el cuerpo. Y hubo un cambio en el ambiente, efímero, fugaz, del que, sin embargo, se dieron cuenta los dos hombres de la habitación. InuYasha y Miroku compartieron una mirada antes de que el medio demonio se incorporara en el lugar y se dirigiera a donde estaba ella.

—¿Pequeña?

Había tenido esperanza en que Miroku pudiera solucionarlo, pero ahora…

—Hay algo…— tragó con fuerzas antes de atreverse a volver a hablar— hay algo que no te he dicho. Y creo que podría servir.

—¿Qué pasa? — escuchó a Miroku también acercarse a donde estaba ella.

—Antes… Cuando… cuando _el demonio_ me estaba atacando, había conseguido llegar a mi cuello y me estaba ahogando— por encima de sus palabras oyó el gruñido que reverberaba en el pecho del medio demonio y alzó una mano a tientas, la cual fue rápidamente apresada entre las del chico. Le dio un apretón queriendo transmitirle sin palabras que se encontraba bien— Pensé que se me acabaría el oxígeno, que ya no podría más… Prácticamente había tirado la toalla cuando sentí muchísimo calor. Mi alrededor quemaba, ardía, pero yo no sentía dolor alguno. Y entonces San… _él _gritó y se apartó de mí. Como si _él _sí se hubiera quemado.

Un segundo de silencio, dos. Y luego…

—¿Puede ser…?

—¿Qué me ha pasado lo que mismo que en el ataque a la aldea de Kaede? Yo creo que sí— Kagome tragó saliva para diluir el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

—¿Tus poderes han regresado momentáneamente otra vez? — inquirió Miroku igual de sorprendido que el otro muchacho.

Ese era el problema.

Kagome inspiró con fuerzas y apretó inconscientemente la mano que tenía apresada InuYasha, gesto que fue correspondido.

—Sí, pero creo que… esta vez no es momentáneo.

Porque esa vez, una vez despareció aquella cúpula de su alrededor fue como si se apagara una vela con un soplido. Se extinguió y desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Ahora, todo su cuerpo cosquilleaba, su propia sangre echaba chispas, y ella reconocía el motivo. Era su poder, que lentamente había salido de su prisión y estaba volviendo a resurgir. La coraza de metal que lo retenía se estaba agrietando y su energía purificadora estaba escapándose.

Sin embargo, seguía sin notar los fragmentos de la perla, sin notar la esencia demoníaca que rodeaba a InuYasha y Shippo.

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Terminarían, a pesar de todo, por desaparecer otra vez? ¿O resurgirían con el tiempo? ¿Todavía estaba muy débil? ¿Podría ella… hacer algo?

Debía hacerlo. Sango necesitaba su ayuda.

Y si era necesario… _exprimiría _hasta la última gota de su poder para exorcizar a ese demonio, para salvarla.

—¿Dónde está Sango?

—Abajo. En una celda— respondió Miroku con voz tensa y angustiada.

—¿Qué piensas hacer Kagome?

Ella reflexionó un par de segundos. Después, alzó la cabeza y miró en la dirección en la que se escuchaban las voces de los dos hombres.

—Creo que ya sé lo que podemos hacer. Pero necesito vuestra ayuda.

·

—¿Estás segura de esto? — preguntó trémulo Shippo desde su hombro.

Kagome inspiró hondo. No, no estaba, pero no había otra opción.

Seguía sin notar la presencia demoníaca del pequeño a su lado, ni la de InuYasha o Sango al otro lado de la escalera, pero por ello no se iba a echar atrás. Ella _podía_ hacerlo. Buscaría cualquier resquicio de poder que tuviera en su cuerpo y lo usaría para salvar a su amiga.

—Tranquilo, Shippo, todo irá bien…

Supo que no lo había convencido, pero él no dijo nada más. Aguardaron en un silencio expectante en donde Kagome lo único que escuchaba era el latido de su corazón.

—InuYasha y Miroku lo han conseguido— habló entonces Shippo— Dice que podemos bajar ya.

—Vale…

Kagome inspiró con fuerzas y siempre con una mano apoyada en la pared, fue dando pasos tentativos, descendiendo por la escalera que daba a las celdas donde tenía retenido a Sango, donde solamente estaba ella junto a sus dos amigos. La familia Hidaka y los demás habían sido previamente evacuados para evitar otro posible "contagio".

Conforme se acercaban, Kagome fue capaz de escuchar un murmullo lejano, voces y gruñidos. Supo a quienes pertenecían y por qué.

—Ya quedan pocos escalones.

Sus piernas temblaban, pero por suerte no tropezó ni colocó mal el pie, así que llegó sana y salva abajo. InuYasha estaba demasiado molesto con el plan como para que ahora encima ella se hiciera daño bajando unas simples escaleras.

—Ahora tienes que seguir adelante— le instruyó Shippo— Están poco más adelante. No hay ningún obstáculo, solamente sigue la pared.

—Vale— asintió firmemente.

Las voces fueron elevándose y la muchacha distinguió la voz de Miroku, hablándole a una Sango ausente, mientras el demonio se retorcía y gruñía desde los labios de su amiga.

—¿Kagome?

—¿Cuántos pasos me quedan? — preguntó ella, deteniéndose momentáneamente.

—Tres hacia delante, gira un poco a la izquierda y uno más— fue la respuesta del medio demonio— Llegarás a donde estamos nosotros.

Kagome hizo lo escuchado y un estremecimiento la recorrió de arriba abajo cuando oyó un cuerpo retorcerse en suelo, seguramente amordazado y maniatado, para que no hubiera sorpresas. Aun así, estaba segura de que InuYasha la tendría bien sujeta por si acaso.

—Deme la mano, señorita.

—Ten mucho cuidado, Kagome.

—Sí— llenó sus pulmones de oxígeno.

Miroku guió su extremidad a la espalda de la chica, donde tenía ambas manos unidas por una cuerda. Sus dedos rozaron la piel de ella y, como si le hubieran dado calambre, su rostro se descompuso en una mueca de dolor. Sin embargo, contuvo el impulso de retirar la mano y se aferró al cuerpo con fuerzas.

—¿Kagome?

Su cuerpo cosquilleó por la cantidad de energía que sentía en el cuerpo de la exterminadora y tuvo que apretar los dientes para no chillar. Había sentido esta misma sensación cuando tenía un fragmento contaminado en sus manos y debía purificarlo, pero esta parecía haberse multiplicado por mil. La energía maligna deseaba traspasarse a su alma, como lo haría la mismísima electricidad cuando une dos cuerpos, y ella tuvo que poner todos sus esfuerzos en levantar una pequeña muralla de energía purificadora para retenerlo, para impedirle el paso.

A pesar de la diferencia de cantidad a la que estaba acostumbrada a enfrentarse, sentía sus poderes pesados, como una masa viscosa y agarrotada, incapaz de moverla a su antojo. Sin embargo, no se dejó avasallar y apretando los dientes, se obligó a hacerlos reaccionar y moverse en dirección al cuerpo de Sango para expulsar al demonio de él y que así, Miroku pudiera exterminarlo por completo.

Su corazón aumentó de velocidad, sus pulmones no conseguían el suficiente aire y sus músculos se engarrotaron. Creyó oír a Sango chillar a lo lejos, la voz de InuYasha, de Shippo. Le hablaban, le decían algo, pero ella no los entendía.

«Un poco más. Solamente un poco más. Por Sango.»

La unión de sus manos con la del cuerpo de Sango ardió, sus brazos cosquillearon.

_¡Kagome, detente!_

«Tengo que salvar a Sango…»

_¡Kagome, escúchame, debes parar!_

De pronto, perdió la consciencia.

* * *

**¡Buenas noches! **

**(O no tan buenas para nuestros amigos)**

**Cómo veis las cosas se han puesto difíciles, pero Kagome es capaz de vislumbrar una pequeña luz al final del túnel. ¿Será que finalmente han vuelto sus poderes? ¿O no serán suficientes para salvar a Sango? (me encanta la relación de ellas dos, en serio, lo mucho que se quieren y se apoyan)**

**En fin, para las que creías que le daría más protagonismo a Masaru siento decepcionaros pero necesitaba un personaje que sacara el lado celosín de nuestro medio demonio, que ya echaba de menos escribir sobre él jejeje**

**En fin, contadme, ¿qué pensáis que pasará a partir de ahora? ¿Volverá a la normalidad? ¿Tendrán que proseguir su camino al lago? Recuerdo que nos estamos acercando a la recta final de la historia ^^**

**PD: **serena tsukino chiba, Luimma, Forever MK NH, Maat Sejmet **¡este capítulo va dedicado a vosotras! ¡Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentario, no sabéis lo mucho que me encantan y me animan!**


	14. XIV- Ceguera

_Bum, bum._

_Bum, bum. _

Kagome despertó con un sobresalto. Sentía a una pulsión en el pecho, vibrante, enérgica, familiar.

Una que llevaba muchísimo tiempo sin sentir.

No puede ser.

¿Eso era…? ¿Podía sentir los fragmentos de la esfera?

Estaban cerca, muy cerca.

—¿Kagome? ¡Kagome, ¿por qué lloras?! ¡¿Te duele algo?!

—InuYasha…— su voz sonó rasposa cuando intentó hablar.

Sintió algo cálido en su rostro y ella quiso moverse en su busca, deseaba sentirla por todo el cuerpo, pero parecía como si le hubieran pasado tres camiones por encima, uno detrás de otro.

—Ssshh, tranquila, estoy aquí. Por favor, no llores. Todo ha pasado.

—Puedo…

—No te esfuerces.

—Inu…Yasha, yo lo… siento…

La calidez se detuvo por un momento y lo oyó inspirar con fuerzas. Lentamente fue volviendo la consciencia de la muchacha, quien tuvo un poco más de libertad de movimiento.

El mundo que la rodeaba fue llegando a ella y descubrió que se encontraba tumbada en un futón, los brazos de InuYasha rodeándola y sus respiraciones como único sonido de la habitación. Entonces, las imágenes de lo acontecido llegaron a ella y sintió su corazón detenerse.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Sango? ¿Lo conseguimos?

—Tranquila— susurró él y su aliento chocó con la parte de arriba de la cabeza de la sacerdotisa. Kagome se estremeció— Todo terminó bien. Sango está descansando en la habitación de al lado con Miroku y Shippo, reponiéndose. Conseguiste expulsar al demonio y Miroku lo destruyó. Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Kagome sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban por la ternura con la que le hablaba y escondió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

—Mis poderes volvieron, entonces. Pude salvar a Sango…— se humedeció los labios, incapaz de creerse todavía sus siguientes palabras— y siento los fragmentos. InuYasha, _siento_ donde los tienes. _Sé _dónde están.

Durante un par de segundos no hubo respuesta. Entonces, percibió ambas manos en sus mejillas, alzándole el rostro para que sus miradas se encontraban.

Pero ella tenía los ojos cerrados.

—¿Significa eso…?— exhaló sorprendido y esperanzado.

—No lo sé— confesó, temerosa y avergonzada. Sus dedos se apretaron en la tela del traje del medio demonio como si tuviera miedo de que se esfumase— No quiero abrirlos…

—Kagome…—los pulgares de él acariciaron las aún húmedas mejillas de la chica y sus frentes se tocaron— Muéstrame esos ojos que tanto me gustan.

¿Y si al hacerlo descubría que todo seguía igual? ¿Qué no podría ver los impresionantes ojos dorados del medio demonio, ni su bello rostro… ni el mundo que le rodeaba? ¿Y su destino era permanecer en la oscuridad?

—Pase lo que pase, yo estaré a tu lado.

Sus alientos se entremezclaban, suave, dulce, cálido. Kagome no pudo evitarlo y unió sus labios, sabiendo que, cuando InuYasha la besaba, todo su alrededor -los problemas, dolores y anhelos- desaparecía. Este la correspondió con gusto, adentrándose en su boca con fuerza, esforzándose en hacer que perdiera el sentido. Sabía lo que la muchacha necesitaba y no dudaría en dárselo.

Cuando el oxígeno fue algo necesario, ambos se separaron, con sus pechos moviéndose a gran velocidad en busca de aire. InuYasha fue el primero en abrir los ojos y se encontró con una de las imágenes más hermosas del todo el universo: su Kagome ruborizada, con los labios hinchados y respirando entrecortadamente. Lo único que le faltaba era que sus orbes achocolatados lo mirasen con todo el amor y cariño que ella le profesaba.

—Vamos, pequeña, estoy aquí…

Kagome sintió un estremecimiento recorrerle de arriba abajo, pero lo ignoró.

Reuniendo cada onza de determinación en su cuerpo, la sacerdotisa del futuro abrió los ojos.

Y no pudo ver más que negro.

·

—¿Cómo estás?

—Eso debería preguntártelo yo, ¿no crees?

—Bueno, todo salió bien gracias a ti. Te esforzaste demasiado…— Kagome sintió unas manos en las suyas y le correspondió el apretón que recibió— Es increíble que hayas recuperado tus poderes. Me alegro mucho por ti.

—No podría hacer menos, amiga. Y sí— obligó a las comisuras de sus labios a alzarse—, podría decirse que _casi todo_ ha vuelto a la normalidad.

Un pesado silencio se instaló en la habitación y Kagome suspiró, sintiendo el nudo de su estómago haciéndose más fuerte.

—Tranquila, iremos ese lago y pronto todo habrá terminado. Ya solo nos queda un par de días de viaje.

Kagome inclinó la cabeza al suelo y se mordió el labio inferior. Agradeció el hecho de que solamente estuvieran ellas en la habitación porque no le gustaría que escucharan sus próximas palabras. A ella misma le costaba expresarla en voz alta.

—Yo… no las tengo todas conmigo, Sango.

—Kagome…—notó una mano ascender por su brazo, en una muestra silenciosa de aliento.

—He recuperado mis poderes, sí, pero no la vista. Y perdí las dos cosas a la vez. ¿Por qué tengo entonces una de ellas, Sango? ¿No debería haber sido las dos? — tragó saliva, intentando soltar el nudo de su garganta que le impedía respirar— Creo… creo que ya no hay cura posible. No debemos seguir con este plan absurdo de ir allí, seguro que será una pérdida de tiempo.

—No, no digas eso. No puedes tirar la toalla ahora, Kagome— la alentó su amiga sin una pizca de duda— Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, no puedes simplemente rendirte. Tú eres más que eso. Te aseguro que todos haremos lo que esté en nuestra mano, incluso más, para ayudarte, pero tú no puedes rendirte, sino todo será para nada.

—Yo…

Lágrimas caían libremente por las mejillas de la sacerdotisa mientras escuchaba las palabras de la exterminadora. Quería creerle, quería hacerle caso, pero se encontraba ya tan cansada… Que, por más que se esforzara, por más que se obligara a creer en su mente, se veía incapaz de encontrar una salida a aquella ceguera que cada vez la estaba aplastando más, ahogándola, asfixiándola. No podía atisbar un rayo de esperanza.

—Si tú no crees, yo lo haré por los dos.

Kagome saltó cuando escuchó esa grave y familiar voz. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que los demás había llegado. No, qué vergüenza… No quería que ellos -que _él- _la vieran comportándose de esa manera. InuYasha estaba siendo un gran apoyo para ella -era el que más fe tenía en que podría curarse y no dejaba de alentarla sin cansarse-, desde el primer segundo, y no quería decepcionarlo si la veía tirar la toalla de esa manera. Había intentado contenerse con él, mostrarle una máscara llena de esperanza y determinación, escondiendo sus miedos en lo más profundo de su corazón para que él no fuera capaz de verlos.

Y ahora…

—¿Me oyes? — sus pasos se acercaron a dónde estaba ella y supo que Sango se había echado a un lado para dejarle espacio. InuYasha se arrodilló frente a ella y colocó ambas manos en su rostro para enjuagarle las mejillas que no dejaba de caer— Haré cualquier cosa por ti, pequeña, lo sabes. Te dije que pasara lo que pasase, yo estaría aquí. Y si te derrumbas, yo mismo te levantaré y llevaré en brazos hasta el final.

—InuYasha…

—Lo conseguiremos. No confiarás en el destino, pero sí hazlo en mi cuando te prometo que haré todo termine. Volverás a tener tu vista, volverás a ver a tu familia.

Incapaz de poder articular ninguna palabra, Kagome se tiró a los brazos de su amado medio demonio, quienes la acogieron con el cariño y la ternura que siempre tenía reservado para ella, solamente para esa chiquilla valiente y llorona. Con cada sollozo que salía de sus labios, InuYasha sentía como una parte de su corazón se desgarraba, pero la sostuvo sin reserva, dándole todo de él, asegurándole, sin palabras, que su cuerpo era suyo para cuando lo necesitase. Nunca estaba de más recordarle algo que ya debía de saber de sobra.

—Kagome, podemos hacerlo. Confía en nosotros— añadió Sango, acoplándose a esa muestra de aliento, rodeando a la muchacha desde uno de los laterales.

—Juntos somos invencibles, Kagome— exclamó Shippo, imitando la acción de la exterminadora— Y el tonto de InuYasha no dejará que te pase nada malo, ya lo verás.

—Llore cuanto necesite, señora Kagome, que nosotros le sostendremos— terminó por decir, también anexionándose al abrazo.

Y allí, a miles de kilómetros de distancia, a cientos de años alejada de su hogar, rodeada por su apreciada familia, Kagome se sintió la persona más querida del universo entero.

·

El fuego crepitó y Kagome se arrebujó contra la manta que tenía sobre los hombros.

Oía las lentas respiraciones de sus amigos un poco apartadas de ellas y en su cabeza se imaginó la escena que seguramente habría frente a sí: Miroku estaría apoyado contra un árbol, el báculo reclinado en sus piernas, y la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, colgando por su propio peso; a su vera, Kirara transformada en una gatita gigante, estaría dormitando con la cabeza apoyada en sus garras delanteras y con Shippo enterrado entre la pelambrera de su cuerpo; y, finalmente, Sango estaría tumbada junto a la demionio gata, aferrándose a esa fuente de calor natural que era su amiga de la infancia.

Ella, por otro lado, se encontraba frente al fuego, con los brazos rodeando sus rodillas, la cabeza apoyada en ellas y acurrucada bajo la manta fina pero calentita que su madre le había comprado expresamente para sus viajes al pasado.

—¿No puedes dormir?

Kagome se limitó a negar ligeramente con la cabeza, aún sin moverse de la posición, y un suspiro escapó de sus labios cuando sintió una mano del medio demonio en su rostro, apartándole un mechón que se había escapado de la trenza que en esos momentos le recogía el pelo.

—Deberías hacerlo. No sabemos lo que pasará mañana y cuanto más descansada estés mejor.

—No creo que pueda dormir esta noche por eso mismo.

Lo escuchó suspirar, tenso y preocupado, pero no volvió a replicarle. Se sumieron en un tenso silencio, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos. Entonces, Kagome se irguió lentamente y extendió una mano la dirección en la que se encontraba el medio demonio. Ahora que había recuperado parte de sus poderes, ya no se sentía tan expuesta como al principio porque ya no solo tenía que orientarse por su oído, sino que también era capaz de captar las esencias demoníacas, así en cualquier momento podía saber dónde se encontraban Shippo y Kirara, y, en menor medida, el medio demonio.

—InuYasha…

Él gruño, haciéndole ver que la había oído, y sus dedos se entrelazaron con naturalidad.

—¿Puedes llevarme arriba?

—¿Eh? ¿Qué cosas dices, mujer?

Kagome sonrió por el familiar tono tosco con el que se había expresado y se quitó la manta de encima, cayendo esta a su espalda.

—Llévame a donde pueda sentir el viento, por favor. A un lugar alto, muy alto.

Por muy rara que pudiera parecer la explicación, InuYasha acató la orden sin queja alguna. Les echó un rápido vistazo a sus compañeros, asegurándose de que seguían dormidos, y pasándole los brazos por su cintura, la cogió en volandas segundos antes de flexionar sus rodillas para saltar a los árboles que les rodeaban. Kagome se aferró al cuello de él, pero al contrario de siempre que escondía el rostro en su curvatura, esta vez lo dejó tenso y los mechones sueltos de su cabello, junto con la trenza, se movieron al son del viento.

Llenó sus pulmones de aire.

InuYasha se detuvo el árbol que sobresalía de todos los demás, en la rama más alta, y su mirada se pedio en las impresionantes vistas, del bosque bañado por la luz de la luna, que estaba haciéndose cada vez más delgada. Dentro de poco sería luna nueva y esperaba que, para ese momento, todo se hubiera solucionado.

—Ahí abajo sentía que me quedaba sin aire— comentó Kagome en voz baja, sabiendo que él la escucharía— Gracias.

—Keh, no seas tonta.

No hubo más palabras.

InuYasha deseaba conocer lo que pasaba por la mente de la sacerdotisa, su silencio, su dolor interno lo estaba matando; pero tampoco quería hablar, no quería que se sintiese obligada. Cuando estuviera preparada, ella lo haría por sí sola. Kagome sabía que él no era el ser más abierto y hablador del universo, sin embargo, dijera lo que dijese -alguna tontería, sus miedos, sus deseos, sus inquietudes-, él le dedicaría por completo su atención.

El tiempo pasó y ninguno se movió. Kagome sintió el aire fresco y puro en su rostro, y la temperatura del ambiente era baja, el calor corporal del medio demonio contrarrestaba su frío. Él no se quejó, ni hizo amago alguno de volver con los demás.

El sol empezó a mostrarse por el horizonte, sus cálidos rayos llegando a toda la superficie de la tierra. A todos lados menos a ella, que seguía sumida en las sombras.

«Hoy es el día», se juró a sí misma, apretándose contra el cuerpo de InuYasha, «hoy todo volverá a la normalidad.»

·

El lago se encontraba casi en una cima de una montaña escarpada, rodeada por un frondoso bosque, uno que hasta a InuYasha le costó traspasarlo por la cantidad de árboles y ramas que había en él.

Kirara, con Sango y Miroku sobre ella, sobrevolaron la arboleda y sus bocas quedaron colgando cuando vieron los kilómetros y kilómetros que había de espesura, que rodeaban un punto en particular, allí donde el grupo de amigos querían llegar.

Fueron las voces de ambos y los rugidos de Kirara los que fueron indicando por dónde seguir a InuYasha, pues no era capaz de ver a más de un palmo de distancia; no, al menos, otra cosa que no fueran árboles, ramas y arbustos. Escondida entre sus brazos y su pecho junto a Shippo, Kagome permaneció a la espera mientras oía las maldiciones salir por la boca del medio demonio.

El camino les pareció una eternidad y la sacerdotisa no se creyó el momento en el que una tímida brisa volvió a acariciar su rostro e InuYasha les informó que habían llegado. Se trataba de un pequeño claro sin otra cosa más que la laguna y algunos arbustos con flores desperdigados.

La sacerdotisa del futuro oyó el sonido de las pisadas de Kirara en el suelo cuando aterrizó y tras eso como sus amigos bajaron. Todo estaba en silencio mientras admiraban aquello que su vista alcanzaba a contemplar, aunque ella más bien se dedicaba retorcer las manos frente a sí con nerviosismo.

Decidió que no podía posponerlo más, que había llegado el momento.

—¿Dónde está el lugar, InuYasha? — preguntó intentando proyectar más seguridad de la que verdaderamente sentía.

El medio demonio salió de sus pensamientos y le cogió la mano tiernamente. Kagome no pudo evitar estremecerse, no sabía si por la caricia o por todos los sentimientos que albergaba en su interior.

—Justo enfrente de ti. A unos… diez pasos.

—Bien— asintió, sin alterar su semblante.

—Ya ha pasado lo peor, señorita Kagome— la alentó Miroku, colocándose junto a ella.

—Finalmente, llegamos. Todo ha terminado, ya solo queda tu recuperación— le rozó Sango su mano libre.

—Cuanto te pongas bien jugaremos mucho, Kagome. E iremos a coger flores con los demás niños de la aldea.

—Chicos…—tuvo que parpadear con fuerzas para que las lágrimas no se escaparan— Muchas gracias por todo, de verdad. No sé qué hubiera sido de mi sin vosotros.

—Vamos…—susurró InuYasha, instándola a andar. Deseaba que toda esa pesadilla acabase ya.

Kagome asintió y juntos se acercaron a la orilla. Sentía un poder blanco, _bueno_, que iba creciendo conforme más que se iba acercando. Cuando llegaron, InuYasha la hizo girar hacia él y el nudo que tenía en su garganta se apretó cuando vio, _por última vez_, aquellos ojos achocolatados que lo traían loco, mirando a todos lados y a ninguno. Perdidos y desorientados. La próxima vez lo mirarían a él.

Se inclinó hasta que sus bocas se rozaron.

—Pasase lo que pase…

—Estarás aquí— respondió por él, sonriéndole solamente como ella sabía hacerlo.

InuYasha respondió con un gruñido que nació desde lo más profundo de su pecho y la besó con desesperación y temor, con esperanza y ternura. Kagome sintió que se derretía en sus brazos.

El agua era transparente y estaba en calma, y solamente se movió cuando Kagome se hincó de rodillas en la tierra -con la firme presencia del medio demonio junto a ella- y llevó ambas manos a la superficie, formando un cuenco, y las llenó para así poder beberla.

Todos los presentes contuvieron la respiración en el mismo momento que el agua entró en el organismo de la muchacha.

Un segundo, dos, tres.

No pasó nada.

Entonces, un torbellino se formó en el centro de la laguna y nadie tuvo tiempo a hacer movimiento alguno antes de que Kagome fuera succionado por él.

* * *

**¡Y llegamos al momentos!**

**Kagome ha recuperado sus poderes pero no al vista, ¿por qué creéis que será? ¿Por qué perdió ambos desde el primer momento? ¿Que ha estado incapacitándola? ¡Todo eso y mucho más lo descubriremos en el siguiente capítulo! **

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Lo he querido hacer un poco de asentar las cosas antes de que se desate la locura que veremos en los siguientes episodios. Y como sé que he sido mala, (¿qué puedo hacer?, amo los finales de este tipo) os voy decir algunas cosillas respecto a los siguiente capítulos: primero, un nuevo personaje muy importante va a aparecer que será quién ayude -o intente hacerlo si al final no se consigue, je, je- a Kagome; segundo, tranquilas, Kagome no morirá ahogada, todo tiene su explicación; tercero, el siguiente capaítulo se titulará "valioso" (¿a qué se referirá? hmmmm) y, finalmente, cuarto, preparaos para sufrir porque vienen momentos muy duros, no sabéis lo que me ha costado escribirlo. **

**Y como me gusta ser buena, dependiendo de la cantidad de reviews que reciba, puedo pensarme adelantar la fecha de publicación. ¿Qué decís? ¿Me dais una sorpresita? Sino, pase lo que pase, el siguiente lo tendréis el lunes que viene, prometido. (me siento malvada haciendo chantaje, oye)**

**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**

**PD: Y no, no me he olvidado de vosotras: **serena tsukino chiba, Luimma, Forever MK NH, Kta Godoy Escalona **¡este capítulo es vuestro por esos maravillosos comentarios que me habéis mandado! ¡No tengo las suficientes palabras de agradecimientos!**


	15. XV- Valioso

_—Kagome… Kagome… Kagome…_

_La mencionada abrió los ojos y su respiración se detuvo cuando fue luz lo que vio frente a ella. Sintió las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos, porque, a pesar de todo, una parte de ella nunca creyó que pudiera pasar, y se observó a sí misma. A su alrededor no había más que blanco, un blanco resplandeciente y cálido, y la sensación que se había instalado en su pecho aumentó cuando vio sus propias manos, el color verde de su uniforme de escuela, sus inseparables zapatos marrones…_

_Había recuperado la vista, lo había conseguido. _

_ —Puedo ver…— susurró, sintiendo una lágrima deslizándose por su mejilla. _

_ —Bienvenida. _

_Una voz la sobresaltó y Kagome rápidamente alzó la mirada. El movimiento la mareó y, desacostumbrada ya, a Kagome se le desenfocó la visión por unos segundos. Parpadeó y una figura apareció delante de ella. Se trataba de una mujer con un largo cabello castaño recogido en una trenza, que llevaba una ropa bastante parecida al traje de sacerdotisa de Kikyo solo que de color azul cielo y su piel era nívea como la leche. La estaba mirando fijamente y Kagome sintió como si le estuviera leyendo hasta sus más oscuros y profundos pensamientos. _

_ —¿Quién eres? — preguntó, sintiendo mi garganta repentinamente seca. _

_ —Soy Kiyoko, quien le da nombre y poder a estas aguas. _

_ —¿Tú eres… la sacerdotisa que bendijo al lago?_

_Ella asintió en respuesta._

_ —Gracias, muchas gracias por curarme— susurró, aguantando otra vez las ganas de llorar. El alivio que la inundaba era demasiado grande como para guardarse en su pecho— Muchas gracias por conseguir que recuperara la vista. _

_El semblante de Kiyoko se oscureció y Kagome sintió su corazón detenerse por un segundo. _

_ —Yo no te he curado. _

_ —¿Qué?_

_Kiyoko se acercó a ella a paso lento y meticuloso. La sacerdotisa la esperó, conteniendo la respiración inconscientemente, y no se movió cuando ella levantó una de sus manos hasta rozar las mejillas de la muchacha. _

_ —Lo siento, pero no tengo poder suficiente para hacer eso posible. _

_Kagome sintió como, de pronto, el mundo se abría a sus pies y al agujero amenazaba con succionarla. No, otra vez a la oscuridad no…_

_ —Pero… pero… yo ahora puedo ver… puedo verte…_

_ —No por mucho tiempo, me temo— dio un paso hacia atrás, dejando su brazo caer. _

_Pero era ella la que estaba cayendo al vacío mientras escuchaba esas palabras. A un lugar sin visión, sin colores, sin esperanzas. _

_«Siempre había tenido razón. Esta aventura fue estúpida. Albergué este optimismo para nada...»_

_ —El veneno que campa por tu cuerpo es muy fuerte, demasiado poderoso— le ratificó mirándole con una pizca de lástima— Si hubieras venido en las primeras horas, cuando todavía no se hubiera asentado, podría haber habido una oportunidad… pero ahora es imposible. _

_ —¿Im-imposible? — fue lo único que sus cuerdas vocales pudieron proferir._

_ —Tarde o temprano, te consumirá. _

_Si no hubiera apretado las rodillas la una con la otra, Kagome hubiera caído al suelo de lo mucho que le temblaban. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba diciendo? ¿Consumirla? ¿La cosa podría ponerse peor?_

_Sacudió la cabeza. _

_ —¿Cómo? — susurró. _

_Kiyoko suspiró y con un movimiento de mano, una figura se proyectó frente a ella. Era una luz cálida, color pastel, que había adquirido el contorno de un cuerpo humano, uno que se parecía excesivamente al de la chica del futuro. Todo el aire fue exhalado de sus pulmones cuando, de pronto, una mancha oscura apareció en la zona en la que deberían estar sus ojos. _

_ —Se trata de un veneno muy potente el que está agotando tu cuerpo, absorbiendo tu energía vital hasta dejarte completamente vacía. Empezó quitándote la vista, como podría haberte quitado otro de tus sentidos, pero poco a poco…—sus dedos se movieron y de la masa azabache de su rostro empezaron a salir distintos hilos que se distribuían por su cuerpo, accediendo a todos los rincones del mismo— Para una persona normal, el tiempo se le habría agotado ya, no estaría dónde tú estás. Pero tú, sacerdotisa, has sabido contrarrestarlo. No para siempre, por supuesto, pero si lo suficiente como para puedas seguir respirando aún. Ese fue el motivo por el que perdiste tus poderes, incluso el que te permitía estar en sintonía con los fragmentos de la Perla de Shikon, pues tu energía espiritual necesitaba cualquier resquicio de poder para acabar con esa maldad que te destruía poco a poco. _

_ —Pero…— su mente se negaba a procesar todo lo que le estaba diciendo— mis poderes… regresaron, fuera, antes de beber el agua del lago— se aferró a un hilo de esperanza. _

_ —Lo forzaste, ¿verdad? — ella la miró largamente antes de suspirar— Lo utilizaste en algún momento y lo obligaste a que se mostrara, ¿no es así?_

_Kagome recordó el accidente de la casa de los Hidakas, a Sango atacándola, y a ella jurándose que la ayudaría pasara lo que pasase. Kiyoko no necesitó respuesta porque su expresión ya hablaba por sí sola. _

_ —Los poderes de una sacerdotisa están consagrados para luchar contra algo oscuro y malvado. Los tuyos, desde el primer momento en el que fuiste infectada, se centraron en destruir lo que te consumía, solamente saltando cuando era verdaderamente necesario y después volviendo a desaparecer. Tú no tenías control de él alguno. Pero…—Kiyoko movió una mano y el cuerpo, su cuerpo contaminado, desapareció, dejándolas solamente a ellas dos en esa nada blanquecina— Esta última vez empujaste a tus poderes para que salieran y los pusiste a muchísima presión. El que tu cuerpo quedara libre a merced de ese miasma junto con al agotamiento mental y físico de tu cuerpo, le dio el último impulso al venero para hacerse con completo control de tu cuerpo. Ahora es irreversible. Lentamente, este irá apoderándose de él…_

_Kagome estremeció de pies a cabezas cuando escuchó las palabras que la mujer le estaba contando. Durante todo este tiempo había pensado que vivía en una pesadilla cuando le quitaron su capacidad de visión. Que equivocada estaba… Esta no había hecho más que empezar…_

_¿Qué estaba queriéndole decir? No importaba cuánto hiciera… ¿iba a morir? ¿Cuánto tiempo le quedaba?_

_Recordó a su familia, a su madre, a su abuelo y a su hermano, esperándolos al otro lado del pozo, seguramente preocupados por lo mucho que se estaba tardando; recordó a sus amigos, alarmados por el hecho de que ella hubiera desaparecido… Recordó a InuYasha, y pensó que no podría volver a ver sus ojos dorados, que jamás podría volver a perderse en su mirada, que jamás vería sus sonrojos esporádicos, su sonrisa segada… aquella que tanto le encantaba…_

_Ni siquiera había terminado la lucha contra Naraku, no les había dicho las suficientes veces a sus seres queridos lo mucho que los amaba, no había estado el suficiente tiempo junto a InuYasha, no había tenido hijos, no había visto a Sango y Miroku formalizar su relación, no había visto a Shippo convertirse en un demonio fuerte y poderoso… _

_Tenía tantas cosas por hacer, le quedaba todavía una vida por delante…_

_¿Cómo podría irse ya?_

_¿Cómo les diría a todos… que era su fin?_

_ —¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? —sus labios se movieron con vida propia— Una última oportunidad, me da igual lo descabellado o difícil que sea. Necesito hacer lo que sea. Yo no…— sus pulmones no tenían el suficiente aire— Yo no puedo morir… No todavía…_

_Kiyoko la miró fijamente, su mirada ensombrecida por la pena, sobre todo cuando Kagome rompió a llorar. Sus desgarradores sollozos era lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar._

_ —Hay algo. _

_La respiración de la muchacha se detuvo, creyendo que había escuchado mal. Cuando alzó la mirada y la clavó en la mujer, brillaban con certidumbre._

_ —¿Sí? — dio un paso a ella— Dime qué puedo hacer. Lo que sea. _

_ —Después de tanto tiempo batallando sin fin, tu esencia, tus poderes de sacerdotisa, se han mezclado con el miasma. Y aunque ahora mismo no lo notas, estos terminarán también por ensombrecerse, por ensuciarse de esa maldad— Kiyoko hizo una pausa, analizando el rostro de la muchacha— Puedo hacer desaparecer tu esencia de sacerdotisa y con ello, extirparíamos de ti, tanto lo bueno como lo malo._

_ —¿Quitarme… mi esencia?_

_ —Quitándote tus poderes, gran parte del veneno se iría con ellos. Y al estar este tan debilitado, podría ser fácil para mi acabar con él. _

_Pero… pero…_

_ —¿Dejaría de ver los fragmentos de la perla?_

_No, no podía ser lo que le estaba pidiendo. De entre todas las cosas, no podía estar pidiéndole "eso" justamente. _

_Kiyoko suspiró. _

_ —Ves por los fragmentos porque eres una sacerdotisa y eres una sacerdotisa porque puedes verlo. Ambas cosas están en ti. _

_ —Entonces… si me quitas una… ¿desaparece la otra?_

_La mujer asintió y Kagome jadeó. Cuando creía que había llegado a su auge de dolor y devastación, la vida de sorprendía con nuevas noticias. Porque si lo aceptaba…_

_ —¿Mis poderes o morir? ¿Eso es lo que me ofreces? — su voz sonó hueca y aguda, como si no fuera ella la que estuviera hablando. _

_ —Sí. Lo siento, no puedo hacer nada más._

_Las piernas de la muchacha del futuro ya no pudieron sostenerla más y cayó de rodillas en esa _nada_. Las lágrimas salían libremente de su rostro mientras intentaba asimilar el futuro que la mujer le había esbozado, cada opción más difícil y dolorosa que la anterior. _

_Por un lado, estaba el no hacer nada. Dejar que el veneno terminara por consumirla, que poco a poco le fuera chupando su energía, su vitalidad, sus poderes… hasta que, siendo muy optimistas, en unos años terminara por morir. Sin poder haber hecho, ni haber visto todo lo que deseaba, sabiendo del dolor que causaría a su familia, a sus amigos, a InuYasha, el verla marchitarse; sabiendo que no podrían hacer nada. _

_Pero por otro, la "solución" sería _extirparle_ una parte de ella. La razón por la que se había conocido a sí misma -en lo bueno y en lo malo-, la razón por la que había podido viajar al pasado a través del pozo, la razón por la que había conocido a InuYasha, a los demás… Si le quitaban eso… Ella no podría… no volvería jamás a…_

_Recordó la noche -¿hace cuánto?, parecía una eternidad…-, cuando despertó después de soñar con ese día en el que, tras una batalla con Sesshomaru en la que estuvo en grave peligro, de la que se salvaron de milagros, InuYasha decidió que era más importante su seguridad que la búsqueda de los fragmentos. Así que, quitándole el colgante que siempre llevaba encima con los fragmentos recuperados, la tiró al pozo y este se cerró por completo a ella. Aun teniendo sus poderes, no pudo pasar hasta que no sintió dichos fragmentos, quinientos años en el pasado, gracias a que Shippo los llevó allí. _

_Si ahora se los quitaban…_

_ —¿Si elijo sobrevivir… volveré a mi tiempo?_

_Kiyoko le miró, como si supiera todo el huracán de sentimientos que causaba esa simple pregunta en ella._

_ —No puedo darte ninguna respuesta a lo que preguntas. Tú no perteneces a este tiempo— añadió cuando vio sus intenciones de hablar—. Llegas aquí gracias a ellos, gracias a que toda tú está conectada con la poderosa perla. Si yo te los quitara, podrían pasar dos cosas: la primera, que te quedaras aquí encerrada para siempre y, la segunda, que el propio universo decidiera reordenarse y te mandara a tu tiempo, adonde deberías estar. _

_Y de nuevo, dos futuros, de los cuales no sabría cual elegir. Porque habría un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades, de las cuales ella no podía ejercer derecho alguno para inclinarse a uno y otro. _

_Si se quedaba en el pasado, significaba no volver más a su familia. Su madre, su abuelo, su hermano, sus amigas… Su escuela… No habría un futuro para ella. Tantos esfuerzos para salir adelante para que ahora estos se truncaran… Pero si el mundo decidía devolverla a su tiempo… el simple pensamiento de que no podría ver más a Sango, a Shippo, a Miroku, a Kirara… a InuYasha… le sacaba todo el aire de sus pulmones. _

_¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué debía elegir? _

_ —Me gustaría… pedirte algo… antes de darte una respuesta— susurró con el cuerpo temblando. _

_ —Adelante. _

_ —¿Podría ver a mis… amigos? Una última vez. Luego, tendrás mi decisión. _

_No obtuvo contestación. Al menos no verbal. Sintió un fuerte viento levantarse a su alrededor, removiendo su ropa y cabellos, y cerró los ojos, todavía sin dejar de llorar, sintiendo el dolor en su pecho asfixiándola, ahogándola._

Y entonces lo sintió. Unas manos, _sus manos_, rodeándola, acunándola. Su calidez envolviéndola. Su aroma entrando por sus fosas nasales.

Sollozó más fuerte.

—¡Kagome! ¡Kagome, ¿por qué lloras?! ¡Kagome, despierta, por favor! ¡Abre los ojos!

«InuYasha.»

Estaba acostada contra su cuerpo, mientras las gotas no hacían más que caer, una tras otra. Durante el tiempo que había estado desaparecida no habían dejado de buscarla. Incluso habían buceado por las aguas, pero no había habido rastro de la joven, parecía como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra para siempre. Entonces, cuando la confusión y rabia estaba dejando paso a la desesperación, el mismo remolino apareció y escupió el cuerpo desmayado -pero que respiraba, sí, sí, lo hacía- de la muchacha del futuro.

Cuando el medio demonio la vio toser y fruncir el ceño, sintió como si su alma hubiera escapado y de nuevo hubiera vuelto a su lugar. Acarició el rostro de la sacerdotisa bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigos.

—Kagome…

Abrió los ojos.

InuYasha jamás sabría explicar el nudo que se le anidó en la garganta, la explosión que sufrió su pecho, el cosquillo que apareció en su estómago, cuando Kagome mostró sus ojos achocolatados. Porque por primera vez en lo que parecía ser una eternidad, estos _le miraron. _

—Kagome…—susurró, a media voz. ¿Por fin todo había terminado? Oía las voces de sus amigos de fondo, pero apenas les hizo caso; su completa atención estaba puesta en esas orbes que tanto había echado de menos, en esa mirada cristalizada, llena de emoción.

—InuYasha…

·

Tuvo que pasar un rato antes de que sus amigos se tranquilizaran. Había pasado de mano en mano, llena de abrazos, sonrisas y besos. Shippo había llorado y a Sango se le había escapado una lagrimita, la cual ella misma se había encargado de quitar. "Todo está bien ahora", le decían. "Lo hemos conseguido", recalcaban una y otra vez. "No sabes lo mucho que nos alegramos, amiga", insistían.

Kagome había llorado cuando vio los rostros de sus amigos, cuando recordó el color exacto de la hierba, cuando vio el cielo azul, despejado y extenso. Pero, aunque sus amigos creyeron que lo hacía de emoción, de felicidad, InuYasha fue el único que pudo advertir que algo iba mal. No lo dijo en voz alta, todavía el alivio recorría su cuerpo de arriba abajo, pero no dejó que la sacerdotisa se separara de él, como si tuviera miedo de que pudiera esfumarse en cualquier momento. La vio llorar y deseó ser él el que enjuagara sus lágrimas, y algo dentro de él se rompió, porque un sentimiento ensuciaba sus lágrimas, uno que temía descubrir el motivo.

—Tengo que deciros algo, chicos— murmuró, en algún momento, mirándolos a cada uno de ellos, deseando que esa imagen permaneciera para siempre en su memoria. Terminó en los ojos de él y quedó prendada, como cada vez que pasaba desde que lo conoció.

«Esos ojos, sus ojos. Había podido verlos una vez más. Son mucho más hermosos de lo que yo recordaba. Oh, InuYasha…»

—¿Qué pasa, Kagome? — preguntó Shippo, dulce e inocente.

—Las cosas no son lo que parece— suspiró, afligida, y supo que no podría posponerlo más.

Les contó todo lo que le había pasado, desde el mismo momento en el que el remolino la succionó y despertó en aquel extraño limbo. Les habló de Kiyoko y su conversación con ella, con pelos y señales, si saltarse ni un mísero suspiro o pausa y conforme lo iba haciendo el ambiente de alegría y sosiego desapareció y el horror y la turbación fue adueñándose del rostro de sus amigos.

No pudo mirarlos cuando ella terminó y el silencio resonó en el lugar.

—¿Vas a morir? — fue Shippo el primero en hacerlo.

Los brazos de InuYasha la aferraban con fuerzas, tanta que incluso le hacía un poco de daño, pero no soltó queja alguna. Se acurrucó aún más contra el pecho de él y, como respuesta, le abrió los brazos a aquel niño que quería como si fuese un hijo suyo, quien se escondió en su regazo.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? — susurró Sango, con la mirada vacía, la voz frágil, apoyándose en el cuerpo de Miroku para no caerse por la impresión, ambos paralizaros por la conmoción.

De pronto, se oyó un chapoteo y todos desviaron la mirada al agua. Allí flotando sobre la superficie, Kiyoko la miraba fijamente sin expresión alguna. Escuchó a un gruñido a su espalda y supo que provenía de InuYasha, así que entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

—No puedes morir, no puedes dejarme…— lo oyó murmurar en voz baja, lo suficientemente baja como para saber que no había dado cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta.

Sintió su corazón sangrar al notar la devastación en su voz. Ella tampoco deseaba, pero no había otra opción…

Tenía que ser valiente.

—Ha llegado la hora. Debes elegir— le recordó la mujer con voz suave— ¿Desearás mi ayuda o no?

* * *

**"Los fragmentos habrá que buscar, unidos tú y yo" *canturrea***

**Heeeey, chicos, ¿qué tal todo? bueno, por aquí las cosas muy bien no están como veis. Ya se ha revelado el misterio de la pérdida de visión y sus poderes, y las nefastas consecuencias que esto trae. Ahora, habrá que ver lo que decide hacer Kagome: ¿se quedará junto a su amado machitándose poquito a poco o elegirá la opción de salvarse, y si es así, volverá a su tiempo o se quedará en el pasado? ¡Son tantas las posibilidades! Jeje, contadme, ¿qué creéis que pasará?**

**Adelanto para la el próximo capítulo: el Goshinboku será importante ;)**

**En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Os esperabais el rumbo que ha tomado la historia?**

**¡El final se acerca, chicos!**

**PD: **serena tsukino chiba **(sep, yo también pienso que este InuYasha me ha salido más maduro de lo que es... pero supongo que las circunstancias condicionan mucho y ellos no deben estar pasándolo bien, ¿no crees?)**, Maat Sejmet **(verdad que si, jajajaja, no sé por qué me cebo tanto con ella, la pobre...)**, Forever MK NH** (espero que mi toruta merezca la pena ;P)**, Kta Godoy Escalona **(te ha esclarecido este un poco más? jeje)**, Luimma **(pues como ves ni Kikyo ni Midoriko, sino Kiyoko, mi sacerdotisa jejeje y síp mis niños son perfectos juntos, sus escenas dulces se escriben solas, ¡te lo juro!); ¡este capítulo va dedicado a vosotras!**


	16. XVI- Ella

_¡Kagome! ¡Kagome! ¡Kagome!_

La mencionada gimió, sin querer abrir los ojos, y sintió su cuerpo sacudirse bruscamente.

_Solo un poquito más…_

—¡Kagome, despierta!

Incapaz de ignorar esa voz, Kagome exhaló todo el aire de sus pulmones y mostró una de sus pupilas, mirándole por encima de las calentitas sábanas. El semblante enfadado de su madre consiguió espabiarla lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¡La alarma! — chilló, quitándose la ropa de cama de encima y poniéndose de pie de un salto; todo bajo la ceñuda mirada de Naomi, quién tenía los brazos cruzados— ¡Ay, ay, ¿por qué no ha sonado?!

«Justo el día del examen de matemáticas», sollozó en su cabeza corriendo hacia el armario.

Naomi Higurashi suspiró mientras la observaba pulular de un lado a otro de la habitación.

—Te quedaste hasta muy tarde despierta, ¿verdad?

—Estaba repasando, mamá. Era un tema complicado— masculló mientras se ataba el botón de la falda del uniforme— Hoy no desayuno, me voy directamente, ¿vale?— corrió hacia el escritorio y cogió su mochila de ella.

Cuando pasó por al lado de su madre, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le sonrió fugazmente.

—¡Coge al menos un zumo para el camino! — escuchó su voz mientras ya iba a mitad de la escalera.

—¡Vale! — aceptó, haciendo un quiebro en el último momento en el último escalón que le sorprendió hasta a ella misma— ¡Buenos días, abuelo, Sota! —los saludó cuando entró en la cocina y se los encontró a ambos desayunando tan tranquilamente; ambos gruñeron una respuesta, su abuelo lanzándole una breve mirada por encima de periódico.

—Nunca cambiarás… Siempre llegando tarde…— exclamó su hermano mientras ella abría el frigorífico y cogía la comida de la encimera para guardársela.

—¡Cállate, mocoso! — replicó ella con fingido enfado, sacándole la lengua.

—¡Kagome! — le riñó su madre sorprendida— ¡Esa boca! Últimamente estás…

—Lo siento, mami— sonrió dulcemente— ¡Hasta luego a todos!

Minutos después, la puerta principal se cerró con un fuerte golpe y Naomi tuvo que apretar los dientes para no ir tras su hija y sermonearle por el escándalo que estaba formando. Suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Esta hija mía…

·

—¡Buenos días, chicas! — sonrió Kagome una vez llegó a la escuela, dejando la mochila en su pupitre.

—Llegas a tiempo— señaló Yuka correspondiéndole la sonrisa, acompañada por las risas de Ayumi y Eri.

—¿Qué te ha pasado hoy?

—La alarma— se sentó Kagome poniendo un mohín e ignorando sus carcajadas— No sé por qué, pero no ha sonado. Ha tenido que ser mi madre la que viniera a despertarme y por poco no llego a tiempo…

Sus palabras causaron más risas en el trío de amigas, a quienes ya no le sorprendía que Kagome llegara tarde; últimamente se estaba convirtiendo en una divertida costumbre. En ese momento, cortando la conversación, llegó el profesor de matemáticas y toda la clase calló mientras cada uno iba a su asiento.

Kagome inspiró con fuerzas para tranquilizar los nervios que la estaban comiendo viva y una pequeña sonrisa surcó sus labios cuando el profesor dejó el examen delante de ella y descubrió que conocía los ejercicios. Sabía los procedimientos que debía usar, así que, con un poco de suerte, tendría hasta buenos resultados; la noche de estudios no habría sido en vano.

Una hora más tarde, la azabache suspiró mientras estiraba el cuello hacia los lados. A su lado, las conversaciones de sus compañeros llenaban la clase mientras esperaban que llegara la profesora de inglés. Sus amigas, alrededor de ella, decidieron que habían hablado ya lo suficiente del examen y cambiaron de tema a uno más interesante.

—¿Vamos a ir entonces?

—¿A dónde?

—Kagome, ¿no escuchas cuando hablamos? — la medio-regañó Eri, poniendo los ojos en blanco— ¿Estabas en Babia o qué? ¿No sabes de qué hemos estado hablando durante esta semana?

—Eh…— miró sus rostros, una a una, y sonrió ligeramente— ¿El examen?

—¡No! — sacudió la cabeza Yuka— ¡Hablábamos del festival!

¿Festival? Ella no recordaba ninguno…

—Este fin de semana hay un festival en el templo que está cerca de la estación— explicó Ayumi cuando vio que seguía sin saber. A veces su amiga era tan despistada que no sabía cómo seguía llevando la cabeza puesta cada mañana— Tú vendrás, ¿no? Se acercan los exámenes finales y queremos comprarnos algún amuleto para que nos dé suerte.

—Claro, no tengo nada que hacer— aceptó después de pensar unos segundos: ¿cómo es que no se acordaba?

—Kagome, tú vives en un templo, ¿verdad? — preguntó Eri.

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta si ya lo sabes? — la miró sorprendida.

—Bueno, pues que no sé si vendéis algún amuleto o algo, nunca nos has hablado o hemos visto algo de ello.

Kagome frunció el ceño, pensativa.

—Mi abuelo no suele abrir mucho tiempo la tienda— contestó, dándose cuenta de que decíaN la verdad. ¿Por qué no se los había comentado? — Pero, también es verdad, que los amuletos del templo no son para estudiantes, sino más bien para que te dé suerte en general. Creo que por eso nunca os los he mencionado.

—¿Podrías traernos alguno? — sonrió entusiasmada Yuka— ¿Qué son?

—Puff— se inclinó hacia atrás en la silla— No sé muy bien la historia, pero es algo de una perla muy poderosa del pasado.

Vio a sus amigas abrir los ojos, curiosas e intrigadas; la historia les había llamado la atención.

—¿Una perla?

—Sí. Es, más o menos, de este tamaño— les mostró con sus dedos pulgar e índice— y de un color rosa pálido. Le pediré a mi abuelo que me dé algunas, si queréis, y os la traigo el próximo día.

—¿Y no sabes de donde procede? — se lamentó Ayumi— ¿No sabe su historia?

Kagome se encogió de hombros, repentinamente incómoda.

—Lo siento, chicas.

En ese momento, llegó la profesora de inglés con un entusiasmado "good morning" y toda la clase volvió a su sitio. Mientras escuchaba la voz de la mujer de fondo, la adolescente apoyó la mano en la barbilla y, con su mirada perdiéndose en el azul del cielo despejado que se podía ver a través de la ventana, dejó su mente vagar libremente.

_¿Por qué nunca me había dado por preguntar la historia que había tras esa perla?_

_·_

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y Kagome soltó la mochila de malas manera sobre la cama. Después se dejó caer en ella de espalda y un suspiro escapó de sus labios.

Se sentía muy cansada, como si hubiera estado toda una vida corriendo y ahora se hubiera detenido a descansar. Y lo raro es que llevaba unos días así, aunque no entendía muy bien el motivo. Había hecho su vida normal: ir a la escuela, ayudar a su madre y abuelo en lo que necesitasen, estudiar, estar con sus amigas…

¿Por qué sentía el cuerpo entonces más pesado de lo normal? No tenía sentido.

Pero, en fin, esa noche se iría a la cama temprano. Menos mal que mañana ya era viernes…

Se metió la mano en el bolsillo de la falda y de ella sacó lo que le había pedido a su abuelo unos minutos antes. Tres esferas pequeñas, de un brillo color rosado, parpadearon por la iluminación de la habitación. Kagome las observó por unos minutos pensativas, rodando una de ellas entre sus dedos, y cuando un tímido rayo de luz la rozó antes de morir en el día, algo se iluminó en la mente de la muchacha.

¿Podría ser…?

En un esfuerzo casi titánico, rápidamente se levantó y se dirigió a su escritorio. Sintiendo su corazón bombear a gran velocidad, abrió el cajón superior de este y su cuerpo se detuvo cuando halló lo que estaba buscando.

Se lo había encontrado hacía unos días en su dormitorio tirado bajo la cama en unos de estos fin de semanas en los que hacían limpieza general y aunque en un principio le había llamado la atención, supo que era algo que no servía para nada. No obstante, en vez de tirarlo, antes de siquiera pensar la idea, lo estaba guardando en el cajón. Total, tampoco ocupaba mucho espacio.

Ahora… sin embargo…

Conteniendo inconscientemente la respiración, Kagome estiró la mano y con mucho cuidado cogió el pequeño frasco. Los pedazos de cristal que había en su interior reflejaron tenuemente la escasa luz que había en la habitación que poco a poco se iban extinguiendo. Una cadena anudada al cuello del frasco cayó por su propio peso.

¿Era su impresión o tenían el mismo color?

¿Por qué guardaría ella en un tarro trozos de uno de los amuletos de su abuelo que no servía para nada?

Dejó las esferas en la superficie de madera del escritorio y sacó el tapón de corcho para destaponar el frasquito. Lo inclinó lo justo para que los cuatro trozos descansaran en la palma de su otra mano y se quedó absorta mirando los fragmentos. Había algo que no sabría explicar muy bien, una especia de tensión, atracción o deseo que le impedía apartar la mirada de ellos.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

—¡Kagome, hija, la cena! — oyó el chillido de su madre a lo lejos. Había estado tan metida en sus pensamientos que se sobresaltó y casi se le caen al suelo.

Murmurando algo para ella, los volvió a guardar en el frasco.

—¡Ya voy, mamá!

Lo dejó en el escritorio junto a los regalos para sus amigas y se encaminó hacia la puerta mientras intentaba recordar el momento en el que se le habría roto. Que ella recordara nunca su abuelo le había dado una. Kagome no creía en esas cosas y tampoco se lo había pedido.

¿Por qué entonces tendría ella eso?

Se detuvo en su puerta y le echó una rápida mirada. Tres esferas. Cuatro fragmentos. Un bote de cristal.

¿Por qué en ese primer momento sintió como si no pudiera deshacerse de él? ¿Por qué percibía algo raro en su cuerpo ahora?

¿Qué estaba ocurriéndole? ¿Se estaba volviendo loca?

·

_—Quédatelos._

_Notando las lágrimas acumulándose en mis ojos, sacudo la cabeza._

_ —No. Yo no… No puedo…—balbuceo como una tonta. _

_Sus dedos, sus manos cálidas, fuertes y llenas de cicatrices, se cierran en torno a mi mano mientras su mirada no se despega ni un ápice de la mía. Es un pozo dorado lleno de dolor, preocupación, miedo y amor, y yo me hundo en él, me hundo como si tuviera una piedra anudada al tobillo y no hubiera posibilidad de escape. _

_ —Debes tenerlos tú. Su lugar es junto a ti— insiste con voz temblorosa. _

_Es imposible. Quiero permanecer fuerte, pero la situación me sobrepasa. Una lágrima desciende por mi mejilla y es la primera de muchas. Ahora, no se detendrán. _

_ —Pero entonces vosotros no podréis…_

_Siento una de sus manos en mi mejilla, el pulgar acariciándomela como si estuviera hecha de cristal, y el nudo de mi corazón se aprieta. ¿Qué futuro habrá para nosotros? ¿Qué será de mi si nos separamos? ¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta? ¿Por qué tiene que pasarnos esto a nosotros0? ¿Por qué ahora?_

_ —Te esperaremos— susurra, inclinándose hacia mí, su aliento chocando con el mío— Te esperaré lo que haga falta. Sé que, pase lo que pase, volverás. Y contigo, se completará la esfera. _

_ —InuYasha…_

_No puedo hablar. De pronto, sus labios cubren los míos y yo no opongo resistencia. El beso sabe a despedida, a dolor y pérdida, pero consigo saborear un regusto de esperanza y ternura que consigue calentar mi marchito corazón. _

_No es un adiós, parece que me está diciendo, sino un hasta luego. No nos diremos adiós. _

_ —Lucha y vuelve a mi lado, pequeña. Confío en ti— musita, sus manos abarcando casi toda mi espalda, pegándome todo lo posible a él— Tarde lo que tardes, yo estaré aquí, esperando a que regreses a tu hogar. _

_Algo húmedo y cálido roza mi pecho y cuando abro los ojos me encuentro con que un par de lágrimas se han escapado también de sus ojos. Mi respiración se detiene y si no fuera porque me está sosteniendo, hubiera caído al suelo. _

_Jamás he visto a InuYasha llorar y nunca pensé que lo contemplaría…_

_Y ahora lo está haciendo. Por mí. Por nosotros._

_ —Te quiero— murmuro, enjuagándoselas con mucho cuidado; el bien más preciado que jamás pensé que podría tener— Te amo, InuYasha. Volveré._

_Él sonríe, una sombra de esa sonrisa de medio lado que muestra sus colmillos y sabe que a mí me vuelve loca, y su agarre se afianzan. _

_Lo veo abrir la boca para decir algo, pero en ese momento un fuerte viento entra por mis oídos, ensordeciendo todo lo demás. Un segundo después, el pánico es dueño de sus pupilas. Al siguiente, todo es oscuridad e InuYasha ha desaparecido._

_·_

—¿Qué miras?

La voz le sorprendió y cuando se giró a la derecha, la suave sonrisa de su madre consiguió tranquilizar los alocados latidos de su corazón.

—Nada— le correspondió la sonrisa, encogiéndose de hombros— Me he quedado embobada, eso es todo.

Sintió los brazos de su madre rodearle el hombro y atraerla hacia su cuerpo; Kagome se dejó hacer, recostando la cabeza en el hombro de la mujer.

—Últimamente te he notado más distraída de lo normal. ¿Quieres decirme qué ocurre?

Kagome no contestó en un primer momento. ¿Cómo decirle a su madre los extraños sentimientos que anidaban en su pecho? ¿Esa pesadez en su cuerpo? ¿Esa sensación de que… faltaba… _algo?_ ¿Cómo hacerlo sin parecer una loca?

—A tu padre le gustaba mucho venir aquí y quedarse mirando como el viento mecía las hojas de los árboles— escuchó, entonces, la voz de su madre; ambas miraban el majestuoso árbol que había frente a ellas— Decía que lo ayudaba a tranquilizar su mente, a controlar sus pensamientos y a razonar mucho mejor. Venía cada vez que estaba triste, preocupado o estresado.

—Papá tenía razón— respondió la muchacha observando el objeto en cuestión— Este lugar… tiene algo…— calló, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

Sintió como su madre le daba un beso en el tope de su cabeza.

—Cuando quieras hablarlo, estoy aquí, lo sabes, ¿no? Pase lo que pase.

Kagome inexplicablemente notó las lágrimas acumulándose, por lo que pestañeó varias veces para alejarlas; terminó consiguiéndolo aunque costó un poco.

—Lo sé. Muchas gracias, mamá. Por todo— añadió en el último momento en un arrebato.

Su madre la apretó una última vez contra su cuerpo y murmurando algo de unas compras, la dejó allí de nuevo sola. El susurro del viendo entró por sus oídos, encendiendo una pequeña llama en su pecho.

Se dirigía hacia el trastero para coger unas cajas vacías cuando pasó por aquel lugar y sin poder evitarlo, se detuvo y admiró el majestuoso árbol que adornaba su jardín. ¿Por qué parecía no haber reparado en él antes? ¿Por qué sentía esa… atracción hacia él, la misma que con el tarro que había en su habitación?

Sus pies se movieron sin orden alguna y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, se encontró acercándose al árbol. Dio un par de pasos dubitativos y cuando solo quedaba uno para llegar al tronco, se detuvo. La calidez de su pecho se extendió y se inflamó tanto que parecía que le ardía el cuerpo.

Su respiración se alteró en el mismo momento que extendió un brazo y la yema de sus dedos rozó la corteza.

Sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrerla de arriba abajo.

«Kagome.»

Saltó hacia atrás. ¿Había oído una voz o se la había imaginado?

Tragando saliva, volvió a rozar la corteza.

«Kagome.»

«Kagome.»

Todos los vellos se le pusieron de punta y una extraña calidez recorrió su pecho, extendiéndose hasta el rincón más recóndito de ella. Exhaló, consternada. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Quería huir. Parte de ella simplemente quería darse la vuelta y correr sin mirar atrás, pero había una pequeña voz, un murmullo en su cabeza, que la obligaba a permanecer en el sitio. ¿Y si se había vuelto definitivamente loca? ¿Por qué le estaba ocurriendo esas cosas?

«Kagome.»

Apretó la palma aún más contra la corteza, como si pudiera fusionarse con el árbol y su corazón aumentó de velocidad. ¿Alguien la estaba llamando? ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué podía escucharlo? ¿Dónde estaba?

—¿Quién eres?

«Kagome.»

—Sí, soy yo— exhaló, trémula, apoyando la cabeza en el tronco y cerrando los ojos— Pero quién eres tú. ¿Dónde estás?

«Kagome.»

La mencionada tensó la mandíbula y apretó los parpados. El corazón parecía que iba a salírsele del pecho de lo rápido que iba. Su mano cosquilleaba ahí donde estaba en contacto con la madera. Y una nueva calidez iba extendiéndose por su pecho, lentamente; como una manta en una fría noche de invierno a la intemperie.

Y esa voz llamándola, una y otra vez. Incansable, contante y suplicante.

No pudo aguantarlo más.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo? — susurró, sintiendo un horrible temblor en su cuerpo.

_No estoy loca. No estoy loca. _

Con un agujero en el estómago que cada vez se hacía más grande, Kagome se dio la vuelta y corrió lejos, muy lejos de allí, sin echar un segundo vistazo a lo que dejaba a su espalda.

El susurro de las hojas de los árboles meciéndose fue la única respuesta que obtuvo, formando el eco de su nombre.

_Kagome, Kagome, Kagome…_

* * *

**¡Qué levante la mano la gente que acertó lo que pasaría! (·-·)/**

**Pues sí: Kagome ha vuelto a su tiempo y no recuerda nada de lo que ha pasado ni de su vida antes de entrar en pozo. (Dios, me he dado cuenta de que soy muy mala, ¿por qué me gusta hacerles sufrir tanto?)**

**En fin, en este tenemos muy pequeña dosis de nuestro medio demonio pero el siguiente capítulo se titula "Él", e imagino que sabréis que trata de la separación desde el punto de vista de él (Ya adelanto, chicas, que es uno de los capítulos más difíciles que he escrito emocionalmente :c) ¿Cómo creéis que acabará la cosa? ¿Se reencontrarán? ¿De quién creéis que es la voz que ha escuchado? ¿O se ha vuelto realmente loca?**

**¡Vamos, contadme vuestras opiniones, me encanta leeros! ¡El final está ya demasiado cerca!**

**Como siempre, agradecimiento a todos los lectores (fantasmas o no)que estáis aquí, pero especialmente a **Luimma, serena tsukino chiba **y** Forever MK NH **¡Este capítulo va dedicado a vosotras!**

**Pd: Os dejo un pequeño adelanto para mitigar un poco esas ganas, que sé que son muy malas. Aunque... no sé si leerlo sería contraproducente, yo solo aviso. ¡Lo leéis bajo vuestra responsabilidad, ¿eh?!**

**"—¡Cierra la boca! — rugió, sintiendo su garganta desgarrándose por la furia con las que las impregnaba, por la desesperación, la ira, el dolor que lo turbaba— ¡No quiero volver a escucharte, maldito mocoso! ¡Ni siquiera la nombres!**

** —¡¿Por qué?! — la mirada de Shippo relució con un brillo fiero, agudo; uno que jamás pensó que vería en ese mocoso que se escondía tras las faldas de las mujeres— ¡¿Por qué no dejas de pensar en ti por una vez en la vida?! ¡La nombro si me da la gana, ¿entiendes?! ¡Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, Kagome!**

**Un bramido hizo eco en el bosque y la voz de Shippo se extinguió cuando sintió una mano aferrándose a su cuello. Sus ojos se abrieron por la conmoción de ver a InuYasha inclinado hacia él, respirando irregular, y con sus garras rodeándole el cuello. No se había transformado, pero la oscuridad en sus orbes dorados anunciaba que estaba a un solo suspiro. **

**Shippo supo que estaba a un paso de traspasar la raya."**


	17. XVIII- Él

—¿Sigue allí?

La anciana suspiró y dejó de frotar la ropa.

—Sí.

Escuchó un suspiro a su espalda, uno nacido desde lo más hondo de su pecho, uno que expresaba mucho más de lo que cualquier monologo podría hacer. Profundo y angustiado.

—Maldito idiota, tonto y animal…

Ella se incorporó sobre sus rodillas y un pequeño quejido se escapó de sus labios. Su cuerpo ya no estaba para esos trotes. Dejó la prenda sobre el montón donde se encontraban las otras y su mirada se desvió hacia la pequeña figura que permanecía de pie detrás de ella.

Una pequeña sonrisa pugnó por salir al darse cuenta lo mucho que había cambiado en ese último tiempo.

—Bienvenido a la aldea, Shippo— replicó, al no saber tampoco muy bien que responder a sus anteriores palabras.

El mencionado dejó de mirar el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del universo y las arrugas de su entrecejo se suavizaron un poco cuando observó a la mujer.

—Gracias— sonrió ligeramente; una sombra de la amplia y brillante sonrisa que relucía siempre en su rostro— Ya la echaba de menos, y a ti también, Kaede— se encogió de hombros.

Ella rio suavemente y cogió la cesta donde estaba toda la ropa para llevarla a tenderla.

—¿Cómo van las cosas por ahí? — preguntó mientras lo veía incorporarse a su paso. Lo observó por el rabio del ojo. No sabía si era su impresión, pero en el par de meses que había estado fuera ese demonio había crecido y su cabello estaba más largo y desordenado que de costumbre.

—Bien— lo oyó suspirar— Seguimos con la búsqueda, pero ahora quieren volver más veces a la aldea de los exterminadores para ayudarla a prosperar, ya sabes; la verdad es que salimos menos y los viajes no duran mucho... Nos encontramos a veces con Koga, y ese lobo no hace más que gruñir y refunfuñar…— su voz se extinguió un segundo, como si se hubiera perdido en algún pensamiento importante— Sango y Miroku te mandan muchos saludos y besos y dicen que prometen venir nada más puedan, ya que esta vez me he podido escapar yo solo. Hubo un ataque de demonio, nada grave, pero no queríamos tardar mucho más sin estar en contacto así que me mandaron a mí.

—Me alegro de que les esté yendo tan bien a esos dos. Dáselos también de mi parte— asintió, recibiendo el cariño— ¿No se matan ni nada con sus peleas?

Esa pregunta consiguió hacerlo soltar una risa entre dientes.

—Bueno, ya los conoces. Y si te lo preguntas, no, aún siguen esos dos en esa fase de no reconocer sus sentimientos. De verdad, no sé cómo los mayores pueden ser tan tozudos y tercos. Cuando los veo se me quitan las ganas de crecer, no quiero llegar a ser alguien como ellos.

Kaede rio ligeramente, sabiendo la razón que tenía sus palabras y el momento se alargó por un par de segundos más. Entonces, se extinguió y dejó tras de sí un silencio ensordecedor. Cuando llegaron a donde estaban las cuerdas, la mujer lo escuchó suspirar una vez más. Y vino la pregunta, la que había estado esperando desde que supo que estaba a su lado.

—¿Y él? — inquirió en un tono bajo y cauteloso, como si temiera la respuesta que fuera a escuchar— ¿Cómo está?

Kaede no respondió en un primer momento. Se inclinó para coger un yukata y lo tendió sobre la cuerda. La segunda prenda se la dio el pequeño demonio, ahorrándole el tener que agacharse, y le sonrió agradecida por un momento.

—No sé qué te puedo decir que no te haya dicho ya. Todo sigue igual a cuando te fuiste u os fuisteis, más bien. Permanece allí, sin moverse, sin hacer nada más que esperar.

Shippo no respondió y Kaede no abrió la boca tampoco. Trabajaron en silencio, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos, recordando otros tiempos, y el silencio se instaló sobre sus hombros como un bloque de piedra.

Aplastante y demoledor.

Un agujero negro capaz de engullirte por completo.

·

Escuchó el crujido de una rama y su cuerpo se irguió.

Segundos después, su cuerpo se relajó y volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el árbol, cerrando los ojos para retornar al único lugar donde quería estar. Ese aroma le resultaba irritablemente conocido.

Qué pesado era ese mocoso.

—Hola, tonto.

No abrió los ojos, ni se movió. A lo mejor si lo ignoraba desaparecía.

—Venga, ¡vamos! ¡He venido desde muy lejos para verte, desagradecido! — refunfuñó esa molesta voz cada vez más cerca— ¿Quieres que te ataque con mi fuego, idiota?

—Hazlo y serás lo último que hagas— gruñó, sintiendo sus músculos crisparse. A desgana sus pupilas se mostraron y se encontraron con una gran bola rosa que estaba sobrevolando cerca de su rama. La bola rosa sonrió, sacándole la lengua burlona.

—Atrévete.

Pero como respuesta obtuvo un bostezo de parte del medio demonio.

Se escuchó un _plof_ y en medio de una humareda la figura del demonio zorro apareció, quién cayó sobre la misma rama en la que se encontraba el medio demonio.

—¿Vienes solo? — preguntó InuYasha, sin querer saber la respuesta en realidad. Tampoco era que le importase mucho. A lo mejor si le daba conversación pensaba que ya había hecho "su buena acción del día" y se marchaba pronto.

—Sí— se sentó con las patitas cayendo a ambos lados, mirándolo a través de los mechones castaños de su cabello— Sango y Miroku se quedaron allí.

Replicó algo que no tenía mucho sentido y volvió a cerrar los ojos, llevándose las manos tras la cabeza. Ea, ya había cumplido. Ahora podía marcharse hasta, a poder ser, nunca.

—InuYasha…

La silueta que estaba formándose en su memoria desapareció como si fuera humo llevado por el viento y un gruñido escapó desde lo más profundo de su pecho. ¿Por qué, con lo tranquilo que estaba, tenían que venir a importunarlo?

—¿Qué quieres, enano? Lárgate y déjame en paz.

—No he venido solo a saludar— su voz, baja y pausada, consiguió ponerlo en alerta. Unos ojos ambarinos se mostraron una vez más y se fijó en el pequeño demonio, quien jugueteaba con sus manos frente a él. De pronto, su ritmo cardíaco se había acelerado— Tengo algo que darte.

—¿Qué?

_¿Qué mierda quería ahora?_

Lo vio tragar saliva, sus manos crispándose, y eso lo irritó aún más, consiguiendo que su sangre ardiera. _¿Por qué no se comportaba por primera vez como un jodido hombre y dejaba de titubear como un imbécil?, _rugió en su cabeza. Sin embargo, no lo dijo en voz alta. No pudo. Porque escuchaba una voz dolorosamente familiar reprochándole sus malos modales, porque recordaba como un sueño lejano un par de luceros chocolate fulminándole con la mirada, su naricilla arrugándose graciosamente, sus labios fruncidos en una adorable mueca.

El lugar donde debería estar su corazón se apretó, pero era una sensación ya tan natural que la saludó como a una vieja amiga. El dolor latente que antaño le había dejado sin respiración, sin ganas de vivir, sin el deseo de despertar un día más ahora se había transformado en una sensación de vacío que cada día no hacía más que consumirlo poco a poco.

La nada.

Una nada que respiraba y comía por decisión automática, por un distante y cada vez más extinto sentido de supervivencia.

¿Hasta cuándo permanecería así?

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer conocer la respuesta.

—Toma.

InuYasha parpadeó, saliendo de sus más oscuros pensamientos, y descubrió a un tenso demonio zorro, quién no lo miraba, pero extendía la mano hacia él.

Sintió sus pulmones soltar todo el aire acumulado con una exhalación.

El brillo rosado pareció meterse por cada poro de su piel, alterando sus nervios a unos niveles no creía posible.

No lo recordaba tan brillante… tan hermoso… tan tentador...

—¿Qué haces con eso?

Quería extender la mano y tocarlo, lo necesitaba, pero ese mismo anhelo que lo consumía era como cuchillas tajando sus entrañas. Y era la primera sensación que sufría en lo que parecía una eternidad.

—Hace poco lo conseguimos en una aldea— respondió en tono bajo, todavía sin mirarlo— Fue casual, cuando pensando pasar la noche allí. Un demonio atacó y…

Pero no terminó la oración porque no hacía falta. No necesita contarle una rutina que tenía grabada en su memoria, en su propio corazón; por la que llevaba soñada casa segundo de su vida. Cuando todo parecía bueno, cuando ella se encontraba a su lado. Cuando todavía tenía un futuro.

—Queremos que te lo quedes tú.

Por segunda vez se quedó sin respiración. Pero esta vez el golpe fue directo a su estómago; certero y afilado. Profundo. Sangrante.

—No— replicó con la poca firmeza que le quedaba— ¿Por qué? — añadió segundos después, mirando el objeto de su mano como si fuera la mayor de sus desgracias.

—Porque pensamos que tú podrías cuidar mejor de él, que podrías protegerlo.

_Protegerlo…_ Qué palabra tan curiosa e irónica. ¿De verdad pensaba ellos que podría hacerlo? ¿No sabían aún que él no sería capaz? ¿Qué sería arrebatado de su vida como cada cosa que había querido cuidar?

Ocurrió con su madre.

Ocurrió con Kikyo.

Ocurrió con… _ella. _

¿Por qué ese fragmento sería diferente?

—No— masculló entre dientes, sus palabras sonando como un eco en su cabeza— Llévatelo lejos de aquí. No quiero verlo.

—¡Pero InuYasha! — por primera vez en la conversación sus miradas se encontraron y el medio demonio encontró un brillo extraño en sus ojos— ¡Tú eres el más fuerte!

—¡He dicho que no!

_¡¿Es que el mocoso no se daba cuenta que era imposible?!_

—¡InuY…!

—¡Cállate! — sus manos se crisparon, reteniendo el impulso de mandarlo lejos, muy lejos de allí. De impedir que profanara sus memorias y santuario. Por pedirle _eso_— ¡Lárgate ahora mismo y aleja esa cosa de mi porque te juro que sino…!

—¡Se lo prometiste!

Otra lanza certera a su ennegrecido y pulverizado corazón. Un ataque de Naraku, de su hermano Sesshomaru, estando él en su forma humana le hubiera hecho menos daño.

No fue consciente que las lágrimas se le habían escapado hasta que no vio la humedad en sus mejillas llenas de pecas, hasta que el olor a salado no entró en sus fosas nasales.

—¡Se lo prometiste, yo lo vi! ¡Le prometiste que la esperarías! ¡Que cuando volviera se completaríais la esfera! — sus ojos azules lo miraron con un dolor profundo, casi tanto como el suyo, y la visión de sus pómulos marcados, de la oscuridad bajo sus ojos, fue el tercer golpe, el definitivo, que necesitó para desmoronarse. Escuchó un sonido triste, angustiado, lamentable, y tarde se dio cuenta que salía de él— ¡¿Cómo piensas mantener tu estúpida promesa si lo único que haces es estar aquí, siendo un muerto viviente?! ¡Sí, Kagome se ha ido, pero, adivina qué, no eres el único que sufre! ¡No eres el único que ha perdido a alguien importante! ¡También es nuestra amiga, nuestra familia, _mi _madre! ¡¿Con qué estúpido derecho te crees para detener tu vida de esa manera?! ¡¿Qué crees que te dirá Kagome cuando lo sepa?! ¡¿Cuándo descubra lo estúpido y patético que estás siendo?!

Intentó no mostrar lo mucho que le afectaba sus palabras. Pero después de tanto tiempo siendo un mero títere del viento, estas parecían haber encendido un fuego en su interior que no hacía más que crecer y crecer, calcinando cada músculo, cada hueso de su interior, cada esquirla de voluntad que aún le quedaba.

—¡Cierra la boca! — rugió, sintiendo su garganta desgarrándose por la furia con las que las impregnaba, por la desesperación, la ira, el dolor que lo turbaba— ¡No quiero volver a escucharte, maldito mocoso! ¡Ni siquiera la nombres!

—¡¿Por qué?! — la mirada de Shippo relució con un brillo fiero, agudo; uno que jamás pensó que vería en ese mocoso que se escondía tras las faldas de las mujeres— ¡¿Por qué no dejas de pensar en ti por una vez en la vida?! ¡La nombro si me da la gana, ¿entiendes?! ¡Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, Kagome!

Un bramido hizo eco en el bosque y la voz de Shippo se extinguió cuando sintió una mano aferrándose a su cuello. Sus ojos se abrieron por la conmoción de ver a InuYasha inclinado hacia él, respirando irregular, y con sus garras rodeándole el cuello. No se había transformado, pero la oscuridad en sus orbes dorados anunciaba que estaba a un solo suspiro.

Shippo supo que estaba a un paso de traspasar la raya.

La del no retorno.

Con el cuerpo paralizado por el miedo, Shippo recordó aquella noche, hace casi un año atrás, cuando lo vio en esa misma situación, a punto ir hacia el otro lado, de perder aquello que él era. Solo que ahora lo veía _demasiado cuerdo_, sentía, y su vida pendía de un hilo.

_No, _se dijo a si mismo luchando contra el terror que lo consumía_, es InuYasha. Él jamás me hará daño. Creo en él. _

Los segundos pasaron y entonces, algo hizo _clic _en la mente de InuYasha. Como si se hubiera quemado, lo soltó, con su rostro descomponiéndose en una mueca de horror y consternación.

—L-lo siento… lo-lo siento, Sh-shippo…— balbuceó perdido y muy avergonzando— Yo no… yo no…— se llevó una mano a la cara y si no fuera porque no olía nada, el demonio hubiera pensado que estaba llorando— Yo… por favor, déjame solo…— su voz se rompió como si de cristal se tratase.

Jamás, en todo el tiempo que llevaba conociendo a ese medio demonio, pensó que lo vería tan vulnerable, tan perdido, tan…_ roto. _

Luchó contra el impulso de ir a él y abrazarlo, de hacerle ver que no debería estar solo, que debía tener esperanzas… pero ni él mismo se creía sus palabras. La partida de Kagome había dejado una ausencia tan grande en sus vidas que sabía que unas simples palabras vacías no servirían para nada, que caerían como hojas en el agujero de dolor en el que se habían hundido.

—Me voy— susurró, observando la figura encogida en el principio de la rama, lo completamente opuesto a ese testarudo y arrogante guerrero que había sido antaño— Pero, por favor…

InuYasha no se movió cuando escuchó a Shippo moverse. Ni tampoco cuando lo oyó acercarse a él y, sosteniendo una de sus manos, dejó algo sobre la palma segundos antes de transformarse en esa bola rosa y marcharse de allí, dejando tras de sí un silencio aplastante.

En un principio, el medio demonio no se movió. Lentamente, como si estuviera esculpido en piedra y hubiera vuelto a la vida, se irguió y su mirada ambarina descansó en su puño derecho. Uno a uno fue extendiendo los dedos.

Unos tímidos rayos de sol se reflejaron casi con desgana en la superficie rosada que descansaba sobre la palma de su mano.

·

_—¿InuYasha?_

_Me detengo justo en el límite del bosque porque la imagen que veo frente a mí me sorprende._

_El tonto de InuYasha está de rodillas en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en el tronco de ese majestuoso árbol. Sin moverse, sin respirar. Si no es por el latido acelerado de su corazón, pensaría que le pasaba algo… _malo.

_InuYasha ya no es InuYasha. Ha cambiado. Desde que Kagome fue arrebatada de nuestro lado, aquel día en el lago hace dos semanas, ya no es como antes. No sonríe, no habla, no gruñe ni me pega siquiera. Solamente se limita a permanecer junto a pozo, alejándose lo justo para cazar algo y asearse un poco, y vuelve a su lugar. Ni Miroku, ni Sango, ni Kaede saben qué hacer. Las veces que se han acercado a hablar con él no han recibido más que monosílabos (cuando decía algo) y era misión imposible conseguir que volviera a la cabaña. Incluso Koga una vez que vino, con sus provocaciones y burlas, no obtuvo más de él que un gruñido y un "márchate"._

_ —Es ella. _

_El susurro me saca de mis pensamientos y siento mi corazón saltar en el pecho. Es la primera frase coherente que ha pronunciado por voluntad propia. Además, ¿por qué se ha alejado del pozo para venir a este lugar?_

_ —¿InuYasha? — repito dando otro paso, acercándome. _

_Pero él no me escucha. Llego a donde está él y la mueca de horror que descompone su rosto me sobresalta. Tiene las garras clavadas la corteza y en sus mejillas hay un atisbo de las líneas púrpuras que anuncian que se han transformado. Sin embargo, sus ojos todavía son dorados lo que me advierte que el cambio aún no ha sido completado. _

_Mis piernas tiemblan. _

_¿Qué ha ocurrido para que se encuentre así?_

_ —Es ella. Ella. Ella._

_¿Ella? ¿A quién…?_

_Mi corazón salta y las lágrimas se acumulan en mis ojos. _

_ —¿Te refieres a Kagome? — pregunto, intentando mantener la esperanza que crecía en mi interior— ¿Sabes algo de Kagome?_

_ —Kago…—no parece haber escuchado mis palabras, solamente el nombre— Kagome… Kagome…_

_ —¿La has visto? ¿Has sentido algo? — insisto. Estos días sin ellas han sido un calvario para nosotros, pues sentíamos que nos habían extirpado una parte fundamental para nosotros. Yo me quedé sin mi madre, por no ir muy lejos— ¡Habla, medio demonio estúpido! ¡¿Sabes algo de Kagome?!_

_InuYasha parpadea y veo una lágrima descender por su mejilla, tranquila y silenciosamente; el preludio de algo grande y poderoso. _

_ —Kagome…— sus manos se crispan y trozos de madera vuelan en todas direcciones. Su respiración es forzosa, irregular. Gruñe— Ella… Ella… _

_No habla. Repite su nombre una y otra vez, y eso me enfurece aún más. ¡¿Por qué no se da cuenta de que él no es el único que está sufriendo?!_

_ —¡¿Qué?! _

_De pronto, sus ojos se despliegan del árbol y me miran. Fuego, puro y voraz, parece estar consumiendo su mirada, un fuego que cada vez se va haciendo más y más grande, devastando todo lo que encuentra a su lado. La imagen consigue dejarme sin respiración._

_ —¡La he sentido! ¡La he sentido! ¡He sentido a Kagome! — gruñe con desesperación— ¡Y ha desaparecido! Ya no está, no está… Ella se ha ido… Se ha ido… Kagome no está… La han alejado otra vez de mi lado y no hay nada que pueda hacer…_

_Su voz cada vez se hace más baja, murmurando cosas sin sentido _

_Y, por un aterrador instante, creo que, finalmente, la locura lo ha llamado. _

_·_

Silencio.

Oscuridad.

Una figura caminaba con paso tranquilo y meticuloso, sintiendo la caricia de la hierba fresca bajo sus pies. El susurro del viento, un agudo y lejano lamento, mecía su cabello, taponando momentáneamente su visión. No le importaba. Conocía el camino de memoria, sabía la posición de cada árbol, cada roca y cada planta, después de todas las veces que lo había cruzado.

Con cada paso que daba, su corazón se iba acelerando hasta el punto de que creyó que se le saldría por la boca cuando llegó al lugar.

Estaba oscuro, le quedaba poco a la luna para desaparecer, pero gracias a su visión desarrollada pudo distinguir esa familiar silueta.

El aire escapó de sus pulmones como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo.

Se detuvo. Un segundo, dos. Reanudó la marcha y apretó los dientes con fuerzas cuando sus piernas empezaron a temblar, al igual que si fuera un jodido cobarde; sin embargo, aguantó y paró frente a la estructura de madera.

Extendió una mano, lento, inseguro, agotado, y una de sus garras rozó la fría superficie. El corazón golpeaba con fuerzas en su pecho hasta el punto de que parecía que en cualquier momento haría un agujero y se marcharía muy lejos de allí. Era extraño el sentirlo, llevaba demasiado tiempo creyendo que este se había marchitado, que lo había abandonado.

«¡Se lo prometiste, yo lo vi! ¡Le prometiste que la esperarías! ¡Que cuando volviera se completaríais la esfera!»

_«_¡¿Con qué estúpido derecho te crees para detener tu vida de esa manera?! ¡¿Qué crees que te dirá Kagome cuando lo sepa?! ¡¿Cuándo descubra lo estúpido y patético que estás siendo?!_»_

Las palabras del demonio resonaron en su cabeza, como llevaba haciendo desde que las escuchó, y el abismo que había en su pecho se hizo un poco más grande, amenazándolo con consumirlo por completo.

No quiso hacerlo, pero fue inevitable. InuYasha parpadeó y frente a él se mostró la imagen de esa sonrisa que solamente le dedicaba a él -una mezcla entre exasperación y cariño- mientras aparecía por ese lugar, un estallido de amarillo, negro y blanco como primera visión. Visionó cada detalle: desde el nido de pelo que seguramente no le habría dado tiempo de peinar después de haber vuelto ese día de la escuela, hasta el rubor en sus mejillas por el esfuerzo que hacía al cargar con esa endemoniada mochila.

«¡InuYasha!», lo habría llamado y, como cada vez que pasaba, él se hubiera deleitado con la ondulación de su voz cuando decía su nombre, con la calidez con la que decía cada letra, «¡He vuelto! ¿Me echabas de menos?»

Cada día que ella hubiera estado alejada, lo habría sentido como una eternidad, cada segundo un pequeño infierno personal, pero eso no era algo que ella debía saber, así que, escondiendo muy bien sus ansias de estrecharla entre sus brazos y no soltarla jamás, habría apartado la mirada de ella -con mucho esfuerzo-, y maldiciendo en voz alta, le recordaría lo tonta que era por tardar tanto.

En esos momentos, era demasiado imbécil como para darse cuenta del pequeño paraíso que tenía a su alcance, que su tiempo junto a _su_ ángel -puro, bueno y suyo- estaba contado.

Y que primero tendría que conocer la dicha y la gloria junto a ella antes de conocer lo que era el verdadero infierno.

Sus manos se aferraron con tanta fuerza a la estructura del pozo que creyó escuchar el crujir de la madera, pero no le importó. Su mente ahora mismo era un hervidero de pensamientos y sensaciones, un agujero negro que iba absorbiéndolo lentamente.

_«_¡¿Con qué estúpido derecho te crees para detener tu vida de esa manera?! ¡¿Qué crees que te dirá Kagome cuando lo sepa?! ¡¿Cuándo descubra lo estúpido y patético que estás siendo?!_»_

¿Qué sentido tenía vivir ahora que se la habían arrebatado? Ella era lo único bueno que había tenido en su vida después de su madre, el único rayo de luz en la oscuridad que amenazaba con consumirlo… Y ahora…

¿Por qué? Desde un principio, habían tenido todo en contra: ella provenía del futuro, era humana y buena, mientras que él era un sucio medio demonio odiado y repudiado por el mundo que vivía 500 años en el pasado. Aun así, el destino los había unido a través del tiempo.

Fue Kagome, aquella mocosa quejica y llorona al comienzo, quién le había enseñado a sonreír, a confiar en los otros. Kagome fue la razón por la que pudo otear por el mundo que se había construido a su alrededor y hacer amigos, confiándoles a ellos su vida. Ella le enseñó a derramar lágrimas por otros, a comprender la verdadera fuerza y amabilidad…

Maldita sea…

«¡Kagome nació para encontrarme! ¡Y yo también nací para ella!»

Pero ahora no estaba.

La habían arrancado de su lado, sumiéndolo en el más absoluto dolor y oscuridad… Y todos creían que él verdaderamente podría continuar su vida.

Como si cada respiración no prendiera fuego en su interior. Como si cada latino no lo destrozara.

Como si no hubiera muerto y renacido cada vez que evocaba su nombre y su rostro, su esencia y su sabor.

Como si un ser vivo pudiera existir sin su oxígeno y corazón, sin su alma.

«¿Cómo pueden pretender que exista en un mundo en el que tú no estés?»

—Kagome— el nombre se deslizó por su boca como el veneno de una serpiente; ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que lo había dicho— yo quiero… verte…

Una lágrima descendió por su mejilla.

El viento meció su cabello.

Y entonces lo vio.

* * *

**¡Y se acabó! **

**No, hombre, lo siento, tenía que hacer la broma ^^. Tranquilícense, este no es el final, todavía queda un último capítulo y la historia estará completa.**

** En fin, ¿que os ha parecido este? Yo por mi parte tengo que decir que este ha sido uno de los capítulos con el que más he sufrido escribiéndolo pero de mis favoritos de todas mis historias. No sé, será que tengo un extraño fetiche con ver a InuYasha sufriendo (?) No sé si os habréis dado cuenta, además, de pequeño guiños en el final a cosas canon que me he tomado la licencia de añadir. **

**¿Cómo creéis que será el reencuentro? ¿Habrá rehecho Kagome su vida? ¿Lo recordará? Esta vez no voy a poner un adelanto, pero sí daré una pista para último capítulo: bate de béisbol. ¿Qué creéis que significará?**

**¡Vamos, contadme!**

**Y no se me olvida agradecer vuestros maravillosos comentarios: **Forever MK NH **y** Kta Godoy Escalon; serena tsukino chiba: **yo no obligo a nadie a leer la historia, estaría de más, y sé como jode mucho llegar a este tipo de situaciones. Llámame hipócrita, pero yo soy la primera que sufro con InuYasha, pero cuando escribía la historia sabía que esto debería pasar. Por eso, no puedo disculparme; sin embargo, me gustaría que le dieras una nueva oportunidad porque, ¿sabes qué?, amo los finales felices. ¡Gracias por comentar, aún así! Todo lo que pongáis, ya sea bueno o malo, será leído.**


	18. XVIII-Recuerdos

—¡Buenas noches! ¡Nos vemos el lunes en clase!

Saludó a sus amigas sacudiendo la mano una última vez segundos antes de darse media vuelta y empezar a subir las escaleras que conducían al templo. Iba tatareando una cancioncita de algún anuncio que se le había quedado en la cabeza mientras buscaba en el bolso que colgaba de su cintura las llaves de la casa.

Las luces de la casa estaban apagadas cuando llegó a la puerta principal, pero eso no le sorprendió a ella. Su abuelo y su madre estaban visitando a unas tías del pueblo y su hermano pequeño iba a pasar la noche en casa de un amigo, así que esa noche tenía su hogar, dulce hogar, para ella solamente.

_Un poquito de tranquilidad, por fin…_

Se quitó los zapatos en la entrada y conforme fue pasando por la casa iba encendiendo y apagando luces. Suspiró cuando llegó a su habitación y se quitó la chaqueta junto con el bolso para dejarlo en la cama; en ese mismo momento le llegó una llamada entrante de su madre al móvil.

Descolgó con rapidez y, escuchando a su madre comentarle las últimas noticias, la muchacha deambuló por su habitación, cogiendo un pijama limpio y un nuevo juego de ropa interior. Pensaba darse un buen baño en cuanto terminara. Llevaban casi 15 minutos hablando cuando Kagome sintió un estremecimiento recorrerla de arriba abajo, los vellos se le pusieron de punta y una alarma sonó en su cabeza. La frase que en ese momento se estaba deslizando por sus labios se cortó a la mitad y Kagome calló, intentando descubrir qué era lo que pasaba para que se sintiera de esa manera mientras observaba frenética todo su alrededor.

—¿Kagome? — escuchó la voz preocupada de su madre al otro lado del aparato ante el silencio.

—Hmm, nada— respondió volviendo en si— Que me había parecido ver una cucaracha, pero ha sido una falsa alarma— se inventó rápidamente, lanzando de una patada sus nervios hasta el fondo de su mente. Reanudó la conversación y un par de minutos después se estaban despidiendo.

—¿De verdad que estarás bien allí sola? Deberías haberte venido…

—Sííí, mamá, todo irá bien; saluda a las tías de mi parte— puso los ojos en blanco.

—Si pasa cualquier cosa…

—Te llamaré, lo sé— la cortó soltando un suspiro por lo bajo— Tranquila, mamá, que lo tengo todo controlado.

Después de un par de palabras más, la llamada se cortó.

Suspirando otra vez, dejó el móvil en la mesita de noche y su mirada se desvió inconscientemente hacia el exterior a través del cristal de la ventana. Al haber ya anochecido lo único que se podía ver era su reflejo así que unos ojos castaños le sostuvieron la mirada por un par de segundos antes de parpadear.

—¿Qué habrá sido eso? — preguntó intrigada. La ventana y la puerta de la habitación estaban cerradas, no podría haber sido una ráfaga de viento ni nada del exterior—Bueno, da igual. Seguramente es el cansancio. Por favor, los de mi edad queriendo que se quede la casa sola para hacer una fiesta y mírame a mí, pensando en que esta noche me iré temprano a la cama— se rio, sacudiendo la cabeza, mientras cogía la ropa de la cama— Kagome, qué vergüenza, tu vida es muy aburrida.

Se mimó bajo al agua como llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacer y dejó que las gotas descendieran por su cuerpo mientras ella permanecía inmóvil bajo el chorro. Cuando tuvo los dedos arrugados como pasas, decidió que era el momento de salir y ponerse su pijama mullido y calentito.

—Y esta noche una peli y fideos instantáneos— sonrió felizmente mientras se secaba el pelo con el secador.

Cuando ya lo tuvo más o menos aceptable, subió a su habitación para coger el móvil y, revisando los mensajes de sus amigas diciendo que habían llegado a casa, se encaminó hacia la cocina para prepararse su cena exprés; la verdad es que no tenía ganas de hacer algo más elaborado y eso le gustaba mucho.

—¿Qué peli puedo a ver? — murmuró para ella, poniendo el agua a hervir.

De pronto, escuchó un ruido a lo lejos y su cuerpo se tensó. Como la anterior vez en la habitación, sus vellos se pusieron de punta y las alarmas sonaron en su cabeza.

Vale, _tal vez_, no había sido buena idea quedarse sola.

¿Qué probabilidades había para que el único día en el que ella se quedase sola en su casa viniese un ladrón a su casa?

No podía tener _tan _mala suerte.

Apretando los dientes con fuerzas, fue hasta un rincón de la cocina y cogió el bate de béisbol que su hermano había dejado esa misma mañana después de habérselo llevado cuando estuvo con sus amigos. Estaba manchado de barro, así que su madre le había prohibido llevárselo a su habitación.

_Menos mal. _

Sus dedos se agarrotaron sobre la madera y el nudo de su garganta se apretó cuando escuchó el sonido de nuevo, cada vez más cerca. Y pudo distinguirlo.

Pisadas.

No, _no podía_ ser.

Se acercó lentamente, asegurándose de no hacer ella ningún ruido, hacia la puerta entreabierta de la cocina y cuando estuvo a un lado de esta, se aferró con fuerzas al mango del bate. Le daría un golpe que lo dejaría inconsciente y entonces llamaría a la policía. ¿Por qué había tenido que dejar el móvil en el salón?, lloriqueó en su mente. ¿Por qué no se lo había llevado con ella? A partir de ahora pensaba pegárselo a la mano si era necesario.

El corazón de la muchacha aumentó de velocidad conforme las pisadas se acercaron, cogiendo el mismo ritmo que su irregular respiración.

Cerca.

Estaba bajando las escaleras.

_Muy cerca._

«Soy demasiado joven para morir», pensó justo antes de que la puerta se abriera.

Y con todas sus fuerzas, el bate se deslizó por el aire, hasta que golpeó con algo.

Escuchó un gemido de dolor antes de que un cuerpo se desplomara contra el suelo.

·

—Voy a ir a cárcel— susurró por decimoquinta vez la adolescente pasándose una mano por el cabello— Ya me imagino la escena: "Oye, mamá, no te asustes, pero no estoy en casa. ¿Qué dónde estoy? Pues en comisaría. ¿Por qué? Hum, maté a alguien con el bate de Sota. Por favor, no te enfades." Maravilloso, simplemente maravilloso.

Kagome suspiró y miró a la dirección en la que se encontraba el cuerpo todavía tumbado del ladrón. Una mueca se formó en sus labios y obligó a sus piernas a ponerse en pie; después de que hubiera desaparecido la adrenalina de sus venas, había caído exhausta y temblorosa sobre una de las sillas. Y todavía no se había acercado por temor a descubrir si la persona estaba muerta o simplemente desmayada, pero no podía posponer la cosa mucho más.

Igualmente, si quería ir a por su móvil, tenía que pasar por allí.

Agarró con fuerzas el bate, con sus nudillos prácticamente blancos, y dio un par de pasos hacia la puerta.

Su respiración se detuvo cuando lo primero que vio fueron un par de pies desnudos.

¿Un ladrón quitándose los zapatos? Pero, además, tampoco tenía calcetines.

¿Iba descalzo por la vida o qué? Porque no tenía sentido que estuviera desnudo en los pies cuando entraba en otra casa que no era la suya, y sin invitación; así era muchísimo más fácil pillar sus huellas. O, al menos, eso es lo que había aprendido de las series policíacas que veía a veces con su abuelo.

¿Y si, además de ser un ladrón, estaba loco?

Estas cosas _precisamente_ tenían que pasarle a ella.

Masculló algo en voz baja -sobre la _buena suerte_ que estaba teniendo_\- _y continuó la marcha. Las piernas sí las tenía cubierta con una extraña tela color escarlata, unos pantalones sueltos y bastante cómodos. Esa misma tela se prolongaba por la parte de arriba, en una especie de chaquetilla, por encima de una tela blanca.

—Joder— susurró exhalando todo el aire de sus pulmones.

Porque de su cintura colgaba con una espada. Parecía vieja y frágil, pero estaba segura de que esas cosas no se llevaban como mero adorno.

¡¿Tenía a un ladrón, loco y _asesino_ en su casa?!

Tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para ahogar el grito que pugnaba por salir. Sintiendo como sus manos temblequeaban, se inclinó hacia el cuerpo para coger la empuñadura. Debía quitársela y más ahora que, al acercarse, había podido advertir el movimiento regular del pecho cuando subía y bajaba.

No estaba muerto.

Un latigazo de alivio asoló su pecho -no era _ella_ la asesina-, pero no pudo disfrutarlo mucho.

En cualquier momento ese individuo podía despertar y ya sí que no tendría escapatoria.

Lentamente y con mucho cuidado, fue sacando la espada de su empuñadura. El sonido del metal chirriando la hizo maldecir en su cabeza, temiendo que en cualquier momento se despertaría; pero cuando la tuvo en sus manos y él seguía inconsciente, todo el aire fue sacado de sus pulmones en un suspiro.

Admiró la espada, creyendo que parecería más resistente, pero Kagome pensó que si le dijeran que acababa de sacarla del vertedero ella se lo creería. No se extrañaría que al ejercerle la más mínima fuerza esta se partiese en dos.

¿Y si en realidad la usaba como ornamentación? No creía que pudiese hacer mucho daño con ella. ¿Pero quién en su sano juicio iría por la calle con una espada en el cinto?

«¿No habíamos quedado en que era un pirado?», susurró una voz en su cabeza. «Además, a lo mejor la usa para infundir miedo. Yo misma estaba asustada cuando la vi por primera vez.»

Sea como fuera, iba a lanzarla lo más lejos posible.

Dispuesta a seguir el camino hasta el salón, Kagome desvió la mirada de la _reliquia_ en sus manos hacia donde estaba tirada en cuerpo, asegurándose de que seguía con los ojos cerrados.

Por enésima vez en la noche, su respiración se detuvo.

El chico tenía el cabello plateado, largo, muy largo. Y unos labios finos. Y unos marcados pómulos. Y unas bolsas oscuras bajo sus ojos.

Y…

«Estoy soñando. Definitivamente esto es un sueño.»

—Dime, por favor, que eso no son unas orejas de perro— rogó a Dios, a Alá, Buda, al Destino, o quién fuera que controlara sus vidas— Es imposible. ¿Por qué justo en mi casa ha tenido que entrar un ladrón, lunático, posible-asesino y al que le gusta ir por la vida disfrazado?

Y como si el mundo la hubiera escuchado, de pronto, esas orejas se movieron y, esta vez, sí, Kagome chilló.

Porque ese movimiento se había visto demasiado real como para que fueran unas orejas de juguetes.

Dio un par de pasos atrás y un latigazo de dolor ascendió por su espalda cuando cayó de culo en la parte baja de las escaleras. Se aferró con fuerzas al mango de la espada y apuntó en la dirección del chico, quién parecía estar volviendo en sí.

Su corazón estaba a un suspiro de marcharse huyendo de allí, al contrario de sus piernas, que se habían paralizado por completo. Por ello, apreció el momento en el que la mueca del muchacho se contrajo y su ceño se pobló de arrugas. Las orejas siguieron moviéndose -sí, sí, lo hacían- como si quisieran captar cualquier sonido y Kagome no supo cómo no sollozó.

Lo escuchó mascullar algo en el mismo momento que se llevaba la mano a la cabeza, entre su pelo, _demasiado cerca_ de una de sus orejas.

Entonces, abrió los ojos.

Y Kagome gimoteó por lo bajo.

Porque unas orbes doradas se habían mostrado, y ella había sentido como si toda la fuerza la hubiera abandonado por completo.

Él la miró, como si supera que estuviera allí, como si un imán lo hubiese atraído sin posibilidad de escape, y sus manos -y la espada con ellas- temblaron.

Nunca sabría describir con exactitud lo que había sentido en ese momento: el tirón de su estómago, el salto que pegó su corazón contra su caja torácica, el martilleo que golpeaba su cabeza, el cosquilleo que la recorrió de arriba abajo como un rayo fulminante… Sintió todo y nada a la vez, un big bang que la demolió por completo.

—Kagome…

¿Había hablado? ¿Y había dicho su nombre?

No, no podía ser verdad. Estaba soñando. Era un maldito sueño.

—Qui-quieto— espetó intentando que su voz no temblase mucho, oprimiendo el mango un poco más— No de-des un paso m-más.

Pero él, si la había escuchado, no daba muestra de ello.

La miraba como si de un fantasma y un producto sacado de su imaginación se tratase. La miraba con conmoción y sorpresa, con dolor y miedo.

La miraba de una forma que conseguía sacudirla de los pies a la cabeza, sobre todo cuando estiró la mano hacia ella y descubrió manchas de sangre en su dedo.

Sangre de su cabeza.

Sangre que ella le había causado.

—¡No te muevas! — chilló a punto de perder la cordura.

Su cuerpo temblaba y su corazón estaba a las últimas.

Él parpadeó y su mirada se agudizó mientras retiraba la mano. La fugaz visión de unas garras en lo que parecía ser sus uñas casi la hizo chillar.

—Kagome…— volvió a susurrar y su voz sonó rota y perdida, una plegaria en medio del silencio, una llamada de socorro en un mar de angustia.

Kagome luchó contra las extrañas sensaciones que le invadía el cuerpo al escuchar su voz. Algo aleteó en su cabeza, como un pájaro que huía asustado al sentir a un depredador cerca.

—¿Cómo sa-sabes mí no-nombre?

Jamás lo había visto. Su hubiera sido así, ella se acordaría. Estaba segura.

Observó como el chico se incorporaba lentamente hasta quedar sentado frente a ella, siempre con las manos donde pudieran verse y sin hacer movimientos bruscos. Lo hacía queriendo, se daba cuenta la muchacha, pues era capaz de leer cautela y el miedo que sentía en su penetrante mirada; pero no era un miedo hacia ella, sino más bien lo contrario. Por extraño que pareciera temía asustarla, hacerle creer que le pasaría algo.

Tragó con fuerzas, queriendo diluir el nudo que le había formado en la garganta, el cual se incrementó cuando observó un hilillo de sangre descender por su sien derecha.

Si lo notó, no hizo ningún gesto por limpiársela o taponar la herida; se limitaba a contemplarla, con toda su atención puesta en ella, como si creyese que en parpadeo desaparecería.

«Definitivamente me ha tocado un ladrón chiflado. No hay otra explicación.»

—Veo que no me recuerdas.

Sus palabras la golpearon con contundencia, quién boqueó, intentando digerir el significado de ellas.

¿Recordarlo?

¿Por qué diablos conocería ella a ese hombre desequilibrado? Debía estar equivocado, debía haberla confundido con otra.

Pero… había sabido su nombre. Claramente lo había escuchado diciendo su nombre.

Y dudaba mucho que fuera casualidad.

—¿Me has estado espiando? — inquirió plasmando un tono firme en sus palabras, o al menos, esperando que él lo creyese.

—¿Cómo?

Kagome apretó los dedos aún más hasta casi dejarlos sin circulación sanguínea.

—¿Cómo has averiguado mi nombre? ¿Me has estado siguiendo? ¿Qué quieres? —conforme iba hablando, una inusitada seguridad se iba apoderando de ella— En esta casa no tenemos nada de valor. Si te marchas ahora, no te haré daño. Pero esto me lo pienso quedar— se refirió a la espada—, no pienso dejar que sigas usándola para hacer el mal.

Él no respondió. Al principio la miró como si no hubiera entendido lo que había salido de su boca, como si hablara en un idioma completamente diferente al suyo, y entonces sus manos se cerraron en un puño.

—Es toda tuya— no podía leer lo que había en su mirada, era como si un velo hubiera cubierto sus orbes doradas alejándolo por completo de la realidad; incluso su voz sonaba uniforme, aunque parecía costarle mantener sus emociones a raya— Si con eso crees que estás más segura, te la doy con gusto. Puedes quedártela el tiempo que quieras.

«Vale, esperaba un poco más de oposición por su parte», pensó inevitablemente, observándolo con sorpresa.

Sin embargo, eso no hizo disminuir su desconfianza.

—Tan solo te pido algo a cambio.

Su cuerpo se tensó y, sabiendo que tenía poco más control sobre el mismo, se puso de pie, sin dejar de apuntarle con la punta de la espada ni darle la espalda. Él no se movió, se limitaba a mirarla a los ojos, esperando, aguardando la respuesta; pidiéndole algo mucho más profundo y privado de lo que sus palabras y semblante parecían estar diciendo, exigiéndole algo que ni siquiera ella sabía.

—No tengo por qué dártelo— espetó mientas sentía la bola de esos extraños sentimientos que campaban en su interior haciéndose cada vez más grande.

—No— asintió él lentamente y, con el movimiento, Kagome se fijó en las orejas _imposibles_ sobre su cabeza, unas orejas que estaban caídas y muy muy quietas; apretó los labios para no gritar— Pero aun así te pediría un voto de confianza.

—¿Por qué te lo daría? Has entrado en mi casa en medio de la noche para hacer quién sabe qué. Demasiado es que vaya a dejarte ir sin llamar a la policía. ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti, eh? Ni siquiera te conozco.

—Porque te quiero.

El mundo pareció detenerse. Lo vio abrir los ojos y maldecir en voz baja, como si fuera un error que esas palabras hubieran escapado de sus labios; pero esas mismas palabras se habían incrustado en su pecho, atravesándolo por completo, dejando una marca de fuego en él.

«Porque te quiero.»

Había sonado… Oh, madre mía, había sonado tan directo y espontaneo, como si hubieran escapado desde lo más profundo de sí mismo, como si no hubiera sido posible retenerlas.

Kagome parpadeó y ese martilleo en su cabeza, ese revoloteo en sus pensamientos poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en un huracán.

—¿Qué dices? No te conozco— murmuró débilmente— ¿Estás acosándome?

—¿Aco-qué? ¡No! — hizo el amago de incorporarse, pero al ver el brillo del miedo en sus pupilas, apretó los dientes y se quedó en el lugar— Tienes que escucharme, por favor, es lo único que te pido.

Pero ella estaba alejándose. No físicamente, seguía en el sitio dirigiendo la punta de su propia espada al lugar donde debería estar su corazón, pero en sus ojos el miedo había mutado a alarma y cautela. Y él sabía que sus posibilidades estaban cayendo drásticamente, cuesta abajo y sin un lugar donde agarrarse.

—No te conozco. No sé quién eres— repitió como si estuviera intentando creerse sus palabras; las manos le temblaban y él lo único que deseaba era estrecharla entre sus brazos, como tantas veces había soñado este último tiempo, pero sabía que eso sería contraproducente. Ella se alejaría aún más y no habría vuelta atrás— ¿Por qué dices que me quieres? ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera… como si fuera algo que llevaras buscando mucho tiempo? ¿Por qué me haces sentir como si… como si un tornado estuviera destrozándome por dentro? No te conozco— insistió y el temblor de sus palabras se le clavó como un puñal en el corazón— Yo no te…

—InuYasha.

Kagome alzó la mirada como si hubieran tirado de un hilo y lo miró. Sus ojos estaban húmedos y cristalizados, pero no había soltado ninguna lágrima.

—¿Qué?

—Ese es mi nombre—«Recuérdame. Por favor, recuérdame. Te necesito. No me dejes. No ahora que estamos otra vez juntos. Kagome, confío en ti.» — Me llamo InuYasha.

Deseó escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios, al igual que tantas veces había hecho, pero ella se limitó a articularlo sin emitir ningún sonido, degustándolo, probándolo. Sintió su corazón aumentar de velocidad y sus manos picaron por tocarla.

—No te conozco— repitió como si de un mantra se tratase.

El medio demonio luchó por mostrar el desconsuelo y la decepción que lo estaba inundando. No, no podía rendirse ahora que estaba junto a ella. No, ahora que habían conseguido lo más difícil.

—¿Y esto tampoco?

Kagome ahogó la orden de que se detuviera cuando vio al chico meter la mano en su pecho, para, segundos después, sacar algo entre sus dedos. Al principio le costó reconocerlo. Después, simplemente lo supo.

Su cuerpo perdió la rigidez y concentración que tenía, mientras observaba fascinada el pequeño fragmento rosado que descansaba entre sus dedos. Su corazón saltó en el mismo momento que una de sus manos viajó como autómata a su pecho, al pequeño bulto que se formaba bajo su camiseta.

—Eso…— jadeó, y tirando de la cadena que rodeaba su cuello, sacó a la vista el colgante que llevaba al cuello desde ese día, hace casi un año, que salió huyendo del árbol— No puede ser…

InuYasha la miró largamente, luz y oscuridad en sus ojos, y extendió una mano.

—Cógelo.

Quiso negarse, pero hubo algo en él, hubo algo dentro de ella, que se lo impidió.

Estiró el brazo y un hormigueo la recorrió de arriba abajo cuando sus dedos rozaron la piel de él y observó como el oro de sus pupilas se ennegrecía.

De pronto, el fragmento empezó a brillar.

Y Kagome sintió como el aire desaparecía a su alrededor. La fuerza la abandonó súbitamente y cayó contra la escalera, mientras en su cabeza escuchaba un pitido a lo lejos, uno que cada vez se iba acercando más y más.

¿Qué estaba pasándole?

Siseando, se llevó una mano a la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Ese pitido iba a volverla loca.

—¿Kagome? — creyó escucharlo, pero parecía como si estuviera ella bajo la superficie del agua y él estuviera al otro lado— ¡Kagome, ¿qué te ocurre?!

—La ca-cabeza…— susurró jadeando— Me duele mucho…

«Ven conmigo, Kagome, yo sé que puedes. Te estoy esperando.»

«Volverás a estar bien, Kagome. Pase lo que pase, yo cuidaré de ti y jamás dejaré que te hagan daño.»

«Kagome, no irás. Tú volverás al futuro.»

«¡¿Tu ayuda?! ¡Si vas allí, estorbarás! ¡Tendré que estar todo el rato pendiente de ti!»

«Te juro, aquí y ahora, que te protegeré con mi cuerpo y mi vida, si hace falta.»

«No tendrás que temer a nada porque yo seré tu escudo, tus manos y tus ojos. Cuidaré y velaré por ti cada segundo y me aseguraré de que no te pase nada malo. Puedes confiar en mí y en el hecho de que conseguiré que todo vuelva a la normalidad. Te lo prometo, Kagome.»

«Lo conseguiremos. No confiarás en el destino, pero sí hazlo en mi cuando te prometo que haré todo termine. Volverás a tener tu vista, volverás a ver a tu familia.»

«Lucha y vuelve a mi lado, pequeña. Confío en ti. Tarde lo que tardes, yo estaré aquí, esperando a que regreses a tu hogar.»

Esa voz… Esas palabras…

—¡¿Kagome?! ¡Kagome, ¿estás bien?!

No… no podía ser…

—InuYasha…— susurró, sintiendo como el nudo de su garganta explotaba en mil pedazos. Su mirada, todavía un poco desenfocada por el dolor de cabeza que sentía y todo lo que estaba apareciendo en su cabeza, lo observó y jamás creyó haberlo visto tan angustiado, roto, turbado… y hermoso. Su corazón saltó y las lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro— Lo siento. ¿Me estabas esperando?

Los ojos de él se abrieron como platos segundos antes de cristalizarse. Sintió sus brazos rodearla y su mundo se detuvo porque ese aroma que tanto había amado entró por sus fosas nasales, electrizando todo su sistema interior.

—Kago— su voz se rompió y la apretó aún más contra el— Tonta, ¿qué has estado haciendo?

Ella quiso responder. Decirle lo mucho que lo había extrañado aún sin no haberlo recordador, lo feliz que se sentía en ese momento con él a su lado, lo confundida que estaba por todo el torrente de recuerdos que le estaba llegando, lo preocupada que estaba por él, por lo que había ocurrido, por sus amigos…

Pero no pudo.

Porque él se había apoderado de sus labios.

Y Kagome supo que tendría toda la vida por delante para saber las respuestas.

* * *

**Y se acabó. **

**Dios, no sabéis el camino de sangre, sudor y lágrimas que he tenido que sufrir para llegar a este momento. Lo que ha al principio había sido una idea lejana en mi cabeza, fue cogiendo forma y sustancia hasta llegar a ser lo que es ahora mismo, y no sabéis lo orgullosa que estoy de ella. Le tengo especial cariño por lo duro y a la vez gratificante que me ha sido escribirlo.**

**Me gustaría agradecer a todos los que habéis llegado a este lugar, especialmente a aquellas personitas que me han acompañado en esta travesía, esperando en mis subidas y bajadas, y que siempre tenían palabras de aliento en los capítulos. ¡No sabéis lo mucho que os quiero y os estoy agradecida!**

**Pero, en fin, voy a confesaros algo: pensaba dejar la historia aquí, me parece un buen final ese comienzo; pero yo misma me he dado cuenta lo mala que soy al dejar un final tan abierto (los odio a morir cuando me los encuentro) así que he decido hacer un pequeño epílogo, el cual, más o menos lo tengo pensado. Sin embargo, no sabré cuando podré subirlo porque apenas tengo tiempo para escribir últimamente. Así que nuestros chicos todavía tienen algo que decir antes de despedirse definitivamente...**

**O no tanto, porque cómo sabéis, amo a la pareja y creo que no soy yo si no estoy pensando continuamente en ellos o escribiendo sobre ellos. Así que, sí, estáis pensando bien: _habemus _nueva historia! Todavía no voy a subirla porque quiero descansar un poco y de paso meterle mano al epílogo, pero no descartéis que os encontréis una nueva historia mía antes de que termine el año. Quién sabe (?)**

**Y siendo fiel a mis anteriores historias, aquí os dejo la descripción de _Ikigai_, mi nuevo bebé: **

**[Significado] «Razón de vivir, aquello que da significado a nuestra vida y por lo que merece la pena vivir.» En medio de la noche, un medio demonio encuentra a una cría humana abandonada. Desde ese momento, sus vidas estarán enlazadas hasta el final de sus días.**

**¡Nos volveremos a ver!**

**Pd: Jamás había escrito una nota tan larga, espero no haberos aburrido, pero tenía mucho que deciros... JAJAJAJA**


	19. Epílogo

—¡Sango! ¡Sango!

La joven se detuvo en su entrenamiento matutino y observó la figura que estaba acercándose entre los árboles. Su ceño se frunció inconscientemente, con el cuerpo en tensión preparándose para cualquier cosa, y a su lado sintió a Kirara gruñir.

—¿Qué ocurre, Aiko?

La niña llegó a su altura y la sonrisa que en ese momento había en sus labios consiguió tranquilizarla lo suficiente como para relajarse y guardar la espada en su funda. Se pasó las manos por el pelo, apartando los mechones que se habían escapado de su coleta, en el mismo momento que Aiko mostraba la mano que había estado escondiendo todo este tiempo en su espalda.

—¡Toma! — sonrió, mostrando los huecos de sus dientes caídos— Son de parte de Miroku. Me ha pedido que te las traiga.

No quiso, pero las mejillas de la exterminadora se ruborizaron y su corazón aumentó de velocidad. La cogió y con cuidado se las llevó a la nariz para olerlas; tenían un aroma dulce y muy, muy agradable.

¿Cómo podía ese idiota tener esos detalles tan bonitos?

Sango luchó por no soltar el suspiro que nacía desde lo más profundo de ella. Cuando todo parecía ir bien entre ellos, él hacía una estupidez, ella se enfadaba muchísimo y se prometía no volver a darle una oportunidad ni creer que podría pasar algo entre los dos… pero, entonces, él le hacía estas cosas, y ella…

Era una mujer perdida.

Lo supo desde el momento que sonrojó, mortalmente avergonzada, porque él solamente la hubiera mirada o le hubiera sonreído. No había querido, nadie supo lo mucho que peleó contra ese sentimiento, pero finalmente había caído irrevocablemente y ahora no hacía más que pagar consecuencias de enamorarse de un mujeriego que coqueteaba con toda chica que se encontrase en su camino, aprovechándose de su belleza, su inteligencia, carisma…

Sango suspiró -vale, no pudo evitarlo- por la tristeza y resignación que asolaba su pecho y su corazón se estrujó un poco más cuando un rostro apareció en su memoria. ¡Cuánto echaba de menos a su mejor amiga! Esas palabras de aliento que siempre tenía para todo el mundo, sus charlas sin sentido mientras se bañaban juntas o compartían la habitación y la dulce sonrisa que conseguía hacer desaparecer los problemas… Si tan solo pudiera contarle el lío en el que se encontraba, si tan solo pudiera escuchar su voz una última vez…

—Muchas gracias, Aiko— terminó diciendo, sacando de una patada esos pensamientos de su cabeza, apartándolo al rincón más escondido que podía; aunque no importaba lo que hiciera, estos nunca terminaban por desaparecer y no dejaban de atormentarla allí donde estuviera. Pero sabía que su amiga no quería que ella estuviera triste, así que debía hacer todo lo posible por salir adelante, así como también tendrían que hacer otros…

Aiko sonrió como si estuviera orgullosa de su logro y entrelazó sus dedos con los de la mujer cuando ella le tendió la mano para que volvieran juntos a la aldea. Había entrenado lo suficiente por esa mañana y además había quedado con el jefe de la aldea. Kirara saltó al hombro de la niña y ella inclinó la cabeza, riendo por la caricia que le hacía una de las colas de la gatita en la mejilla.

Por unos minutos, se establecieron en un apacible silencio.

—¿A ti te gusta Miroku?

La vocecilla de la pequeña junto con el tono de inocencia que usó consiguió que su corazón pegara un salto y toda la sangre corriera a su rostro sin contemplación. Si no fuera por los años de entrenamiento, hubiera tropezado por la sorpresa.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, ya sabes— se encogió de hombros, como si no estuvieran hablando de algo que conseguía hacerla perder los nervios a la exterminadora— Mamá dice que Miroku es muy bueno y fuerte y que hacéis buena pareja. También dijo algo de niños bonitos, pero no lo entendí muy bien— frunció el ceño, ligeramente desconcertada.

Sango no supo cómo no le explotó el rostro por la cantidad de sangre que se había acumulado ahí. Gimió por lo bajo y luchó por no empezar a gritar que eso no eran más que tonterías y mentira, no quería parecer como una loca frente a Aiko.

—Miroku y yo solo somos amigos, cariño— se obligó a decir con tranquilidad mientras caminaban por el boque, rumbo a la aldea— Como tú y como Keiji.

Vio a la niña fruncir el ceño pensativo.

—Keiji me dijo ayer que quería salir conmigo.

Una sonrisa se mostró en los labios de la exterminadora y aprovechó la oportunidad para cambiar de tema, además de que, por supuesto, le interesaba.

—¿Sí? — la observó feliz— ¿Y qué le dijiste tú?

—Bueno…— Aiko apretó los labios y su labio inferior sobresalió ligeramente—, le dije que no…

—Oh—la sonrisa se borró de sopetón y Sango se mordió el labio inferior.

Quiso preguntarle por qué, pues, aunque le había sorprendido el rechazo pues ellos eran muy buenos amigos, lo que más le confundía era la mirada llena de tristeza y desilusión que se había instalado en el semblante de la niña. Estaba por exponer sus pensamientos cuando una voz las sobresaltó.

—¡Hey, hola, chicas!

Sango levantó el rostro un segundo después que la niña y sonrió cuando vio una nube de humo por la que apareció Shippo, quien cayó frente a ellas de un ágil salto.

—Hola, Shippo. ¿Vienes de entrenar?

—Sí— sonrió, mostrando sus hoyuelos— ¿Y vosotras? ¿De dónde venís?

Sango creyó que la niña le respondería -había apreciado que ambos se llevaba bien-, pero cuando transcurrieron un par de segundos en silencio y nadie dijo nada, le echó un curioso vistazo. El sonrojo de sus mejillas y el brillo en su mirada la golpeó con fuerzas, y supo, sin necesidad alguna de palabras, lo que ocurría.

Ahogó un suspiro, enternecida y divertida por la situación.

—De entrenar también— terminó respondiendo, escondiendo la sonrisa que pugnaba por salir en sus labios— Y Aiko ha venido a verme, ¿verdad?

—S-sí— murmuró saliendo de sus pensamientos y enrojeciendo aún más a ser posible.

Shippo desvió la atención hacia la niña y su sonrisa fue más pronunciada, lo que tampoco se le pasó por alto para la exterminadora.

—¿Cómo estás, Aiko? Hacía tiempo que no te veía.

—B-bien— la niña se removió avergonzada— E-es que he estado a-ayudando a mi madre con las telas y no he salido m-mucho.

—Vaya…

—P-pero e-esta tarde es-estoy libre— añadió súbitamente, como si se hubiera obligado a decirlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Sango advirtió como Shippo le echaba una mirada sorprendida antes de que su expresión se suavizase.

—¿Te gustaría que diéramos una vuelta por el río? He encontrado unas crías de zorro por aquí son muy bonitos y les encanta jugar.

«Mmmm, interesante», pensó con diversión disimulada la mujer mientras los observaba sin perder ningún detalle. «Kagome se volvería loca si estuviera viendo lo mismo que yo. Shippo ha madurado y mucho, ya no es el mismo muchachito enamoradizo de antes.»

La sonrisa que le dedicó Aiko pudo iluminar el mundo entero.

—¡Claro, me encantaría!

Le correspondió la sonrisa, pero, un segundo después, el cuerpo del demonio zorro se irguió y su cola se tensó, alertado. Sango le echó una mirada intrigada.

—¿Qué ocurre, Shippo? — preguntó mientras lo veía observar su alrededor minuciosamente.

—Noto algo— musitó quedamente.

Sango se tensó y sacó la espada de su funda, en el mismo momento que Kirara se transformaba delante de ellos.

—Sango…

—Tranquila, Aiko, tú no te separes y estarás bien— susurró Sango, mirando también entre los árboles, buscando la más mínima cosa que alertara de un peligro. Por el rabillo del ojo observó como Shippo se acercaba a la pequeña, cubriéndola con su cuerpo— ¿Hueles algo?

—Sí— asintió Shippo— Huele a algo putrefacto…

—Demonios— masculló entre dientes. Hacía tiempo que no aparecían por esa zona, pero como bien sabía, nunca se podía estar seguro con ellos.

—Creo… sí, son dos. Y grandes— añadió cuando notaron el suelo empezar a retumbar conforme se iban acercando.

—¿Dos? — gimió Aiko asustada.

—Kirara, ve a buscar a Miroku, lo necesitamos— ordenó Sango, y la gata obedeció sin dudarlo— Shippo, saca a Aiko de aquí, llévala a la aldea.

—¿Y dejarte sola? — se negó categóricamente— Ni hablar, no pienso dejarte con dos demonios.

Sango luchó por no poner los ojos en blancos. No era precisamente el mejor momento para ponerse a discutir.

—No voy a estar sola mucho tiempo. Miroku llegará pronto. Tú quédate en la aldea por si acaso vienen más demonios.

—Pero…

—¡Shippo, no hay tiempo! — le increpó, fulminándole con la mirada. Observó como Aiko se sorprendía y se pegaba más al cuerpo del demonio y la disculpa que pugnaba por salir, murió en sus labios.

La cara de él se contrajo en una mueca y por un par de segundos permaneció en silencio. Entonces, terminó asintiendo, la decisión pintada en su mirada.

—Vale, vale, lo que tú digas— espetó agarrando la mano de Aiko para empezar a correr— Pero volveré nada más pueda y…

—Demasiado tarde.

De pronto, de entre la maleza, un par de figuras aparecieron cortándoles el paso, acorralándoles entre ellos. Aiko chilló por la impresión y se vio también rodeada por Sango y Shippo, quienes se pegaron para defenderse mejor, dándose la espalda.

El agarre de ambos niños se hizo más fuerte.

—No dejaré que te toquen.

Una risa gutural se escuchó y Sango observó fijamente a sus oponentes. Tal y como habían pensado era altos, le sacarían por lo menos cuatro cabezas, y eran enormes. Gigantes con colmillos afilados, brazos y piernas como troncos de árboles y un solo y siniestro ojo en el rostro. Un mazo con pinchos puntiagudos es lo que tenían como armas.

—Pero mira que bocaditos tenemos aquí— sonrió el que estaba frente a la mujer y esta atisbó ver sus dientes podridos— Es buen aperitivo para lo que nos espera después, hermano.

—Y qué lo digas— se carcajeó su compañero— ¿Te dejo a ti a la mujer y me quedo yo con esos dos niños? Parecen deliciosos.

—Muy bien… Pero no los hagamos esperar. Mi estómago ruge.

En menos de lo que se tarda en parpadear, Sango vio al demonio correr hacia ella.

—¡Chicos, cuidado! — gritó en el momento que blandía su espada e iba en dirección al demonio para interceptarlo por el camino— ¡Eso es lo que tú te crees! ¡Acabaré contigo!

El demonio rio y alzó el mazo segundos antes de hacerlo caer sobre ella. Fue en el último momento en el que Sango se desvió a un lado gracias a sus increíbles reflejos y consiguió hacerle un buen tajo en brazo en el instante que la tierra temblaba. Oyó a lo lejos al otro demonio gruñir y, aunque sentía su corazón adolorido por la preocupación de lo que le podría pasar a los niños, sabía también que Aiko estaba en buenas manos. Shippo ya no era el niño de antes, estaba en camino de convertirse en un hombre fuerte y seguro, y confiaba en que podría cuidarla bien1; al menos hasta que ella se encargarse de su oponente.

—¡Maldita! — rugió iracundo su contrincante— ¡Te arrancaré la cabeza y usaré tus huesos como palillo de dientes! — volvió a lanzar el mazo en su dirección.

—¡Para eso tendrás que pillarme antes!

Esquivó el golpe y consiguió hacerle otra herida en la pierna. Aprovechó el par de segundos en el que este se retorcía por el dolor para echarle un rápido vistazo a los otros dos y se encontró con Shippo quemando el único ojo del ser mientras se contraía por el dolor y la rabia. Aiko no se despegaba de su espalda.

Sango supo entonces qué podía hacer. Si le hería en el ojo también podía dejarlo incapacitado y le sería mucho más fácil acabar con él.

—¡Me estás dando demasiados problemas, maldita pulga!

El demonio se tiró hacia ella y Sango hizo como que huía, lo justo como para acercarse a uno de los árboles de allí y subirse a una rama. Cuando el demonio se había acercado demasiado, la exterminadora se tiró sobre él con la espada preparada para clavársela en su único ojo.

Una mano apareció de la nada.

El dolor se extendió por todo su cuerpo, las garras se le habían clavado en el costado con fuerzas, y el aire desapareció de sus pulmones cuando voló por varios metros hasta caer sobre el suelo.

Durante un par de segundos, Sango vio todo negro.

Creyó escuchar como la llamaban. Creyó escuchar pasos. Incluso creyó escuchar risas.

La oscuridad cada vez se iba haciendo más y más profunda, absorbiéndola por completo. Luchó por salir a la superficie, pero era como si chapoteara en un mar bravío que no hacía más que unirla una y otra vez.

El demonio rugió a lo lejos.

—¡SANGO!

Sango se desmayó.

·

Cuando se despertó, no encontró más que silencio. Le costó un par de intentos volver a sentir cada parte de su cuerpo y otro para abrir los ojos.

Al hacerlo, descubrió que estaba en su habitación y que esta se encontraba vacía.

«¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué ocurrió con los demonios? ¿Dónde están Shippo y Aiko?» pensó con los recuerdos apareciendo en su cabeza. Soltó un siseo cuando, al moverse, el dolor se extendió por su costado, distribuyéndose por todo su cuerpo.

El sonido de la puerta corriéndose la alertó y rápidamente miró hacia el lugar.

Las preguntas murieron en su garganta cuando observó la figura que se encontraba observándola desde el pasillo.

Su corazón se detuvo por un instante antes de estallar y bombear a gran velocidad.

No, no podía ser verdad lo que estaba viendo.

—Tú…— susurró, sintiendo un nudo apretándole con fuerzas la garganta.

La figura -¿o era una ilusión que había creado su mente?- sonrió tímidamente y Sango sintió viajar al pasado; a una época donde, aunque todo era muy difícil y peligroso, se podía atisbar la posibilidad de un futuro juntos.

—Hola— habló, y su voz sonó igual que la recordaba, incluso mucho mejor, más dulce y tranquila—, ¿cómo estás? ¿Te duele mucho? — se adentró un par de pasos en la habitación, sin dejar de mirarla en ningún momento.

—Me he vuelto loca.

La mueca de confusión que mostró su visión se le hizo dolorosamente familiar.

—¿Qué? — parpadeó repetidas veces.

—Tú… no puedes estar aquí— respondió y mientras lo iba haciendo el dolor se iba apoderando de su pecho; se le escaparon las lágrimas por más que ella trató de impedirlo— Tú no estás aquí, tan solo eres… yo no… Ay, no sabes lo mucho que te echo de menos, amiga…

—Sango…

Corrió hasta sentarse junto a ella, pero algo en su interior se murió cuando vio cómo se encogía en el momento que intentaba tocarla. Intentó que el dolor no se mostrara en sus facciones mientras se echaba hacia atrás para obedecer la muda petición de su amiga. Nadie sabría jamás lo mucho que la había echado de menos cuando recordó todo lo que había pasado y el deseo que había tenido que reprimir para estar a su lado. Y, ahora, por fin, que la tenía a su lado… ella…

—No me toques— susurró la exterminadora con su rostro consumido en lágrimas, entrecerrado en sus manos, incapaz de mirarla— Porque no podré sentirlo y entonces es cuando me romperé por completo. Al menos ahora puedo mentirme y decirme que es verdad, que estás a mi lado como tantas veces deseé; pero si me tocas…

—Sango…— musitó, también con las lágrimas saltadas. Así que era eso… No, no podía dejar que sufriera más— Amiga… Hermana mía…

Lentamente extendió su brazo y colocó un mechón de su pelo tras la oreja. Sintió como ella se tensaba igual que la cuerda de su arco y oyó el jadeo que salió de sus labios.

Aguardó, expectante, la reacción de la mujer.

Con el corazón encogido en un puño, vio como apartaba ligeramente las manos de su rostro, observándola por entre sus dedos. A pesar de que debía tener el rostro demacrado por las lágrimas, le sonrió dulcemente, pues le salió desde lo más profundo de ella. Se la veía tan perdida y confundida…y esperanzada… que hacía que su corazón saltase en su pecho.

—¿De verdad eres tú?

La vio sonreír, sus ojos achocolatados acompañaron esa sonrisa con un brillo de cariño y alegría, y Sango sintió su estómago retorcerse.

—Perdón por haber tardado tanto en volver— le dijo en voz baja, apartando las manos de sus ojos y sosteniéndolas con fuerzas— Pero hubo algún que otro… contratiempo.

—Oh, Dios mío…— sollozó y sin poder aguantarlo más se tiró a sus brazos; aun sin creerse que de verdad la estaba abrazando, que estaba junto a ella— Kagome, Kagome, Kagome… eres tú, estás aquí…

La muchacha del futuro la acogió con gusto y sus lágrimas acompañaron las de ellas, mientras ambas se fundían en un fuerte y agridulce abrazo. Cada una supo leer los sentimientos que inundaba el pecho de la otra, pues no necesitaban palabras para saber lo duro que había sido esta separación, lo mucho que se habían hecho falta…

A Kagome le habían dicho siempre que la familia no se escogía, que eso venía con la sangre, pero gracias a este loco e inesperado viaje, ella descubrió que eso era mentira. A la familia _sí_ podías elegirla y ella no podía estar más orgullosa de permanecer a la que habían formado.

No la cambiarían por nada del mundo.

·

_«— ¡SANGO! — el grito de Shippo se escucha prácticamente por todo el bosque cuando ve como su amiga cae a unos metros de ella._

_El pánico asciende por su garganta, sobre todo, cuando escucha al demonio al que se enfrentaba la chica reír e ir hacia ella. Debe hacer algo, lo sabe, pero no puede ayudarla, no puede porque si dejaba al otro pondría a Aiko en peligro. Pero Sango no se mueve y el demonio cada vez se encuentra más cerca. _

_Estaba tan desconcentrado que no nota los aspavientos que hace el demonio y como tira el mazo hacia él. El grito de Aiko consigue sacarlo de su ensoñación y rápidamente la empuja para que se apartara del camino, causando que, aunque no le diera de lleno, terminara por rozarlo a él. _

_El dolor se extiende por su cuerpo como una cálida y áspera manta._

_De pronto, escucha algo cortar el viento y una saeta se clava en la cabeza del demonio que estaba conteniendo. _

_Shippo no sabe qué hacer. Lo ve exhalar rugir y exhalar su último aliento. El cuerpo se tambalea y, adolorido, corre hacia a Aiko para que ambos no fueran aplastados. _

_Caen, él encima de ella, y pasan un par de segundos antes de atreverse a levantar la mirada. Es entonces cuando un aroma en el ambiente lo paraliza y piensa que es un error lo que está viendo. _

_Un fogonazo rojo apenas se vislumbra cuando se dirige hacia el segundo demonio, quién se había girado cuando ve a su hermano caer, y en menos de un segundo este también ha sido derrotado. Pero eso ni siquiera lo ve el pequeño demonio, pues no pudo apartar la mirada del lugar donde la había fijado, de la persona que se encuentra arrodillada junto a Sango. _

_ —Ka… Kagome— susurra a pesar del nudo que se ha instalado en su garganta._

_Como si hubiera escuchado el llamado, la chica mira hacia donde él está y sus ojos se abren con sorpresa cuando se encuentra a ambos niños acurrucados en el suelo. En su mirada hay un brillo de preocupación, alivio y algo mucho más profundo y doloroso, y la ve levantarse inmediatamente. _

_ —¡Encárgate de Sango! — le dice a alguien que no es capaz de identificar, porque no puede apartar su atención de ella— ¿Estáis bien? — pregunta cuando llega a la altura de ellos. _

_Shippo quiere hablar, pero lo único que suelta es un sonido lastimero, entre el jadeo y el sollozo. Porque esos ojos que pensó que jamás volvería a ver lo observan con la mismo preocupación y ternura de siempre, porque ella -de alguna manera que aún desconoce- ha vuelto a su lado y esta vez se asegurará de no dejarla marchar pase lo que pase. _

_ —Kagome…_

_Su cuerpo actúa solo y cuando se da cuenta, se ha tirado a los brazos de la que había sido su madre por demasiado tiempo. Estos lo sostienen con fuerzas y él entierra el rostro en su cabellera azabache. _

_ —Ya estoy aquí— susurra Kagome mientras lo acuna en sus brazos, oyéndolo llorar, ella haciéndolo también— He vuelto, Shippo, y no pienso marcharme. _

_Cuando se da cuenta, tal vez por el golpe, tal vez por el sinfín de sentimientos que lo desbordan, ha perdido el conocimiento con el rostro húmedo por las lágrimas que no dejan de salir. Su respiración tranquila y constante ayuda a que no se vuelva loca. Estará bien, solo necesita descanso... _

_Lo aprieta con ternura, sintiendo su corazón querer salir de su pecho. Levanta la mirada y se encuentra a la niña, quién los mira con la confusión y la sorpresa plasmada en su mirada. Recuerda entonces la forma en la que Shippo estaba sobre ella, protegiéndolo, y no puede más que sonreír enternecida. Su pequeño "hombrecito" estaba creciendo…_

_ —Kagome. _

_Se levanta cuando InuYasha aparece a su lado con Sango en sus brazos. La muchacha no puede evitar lanzarle una mirada preocupada, pero sabe que su amiga es fuerte y podrá superarlo. Aún con Shippo en sus brazos, mira hacia la pequeña. _

_ —¿Tú tiene alguna herida?_

_Ella sacude la cabeza y desvía su atención al demonio. _

_ —¿Cómo está?_

_ —Tranquila, estará bien— lo mira y desea pasar una mano por su mata de rizos como tantas veces había hecho._

_ —Deberíamos ir a la aldea— ordena InuYasha, observando en todas direcciones— Podrían venir más en cualquier momento. _

_ —Sí, claro, ¿nos dices dónde está? — le pregunta a la niña. Ella asiente rápidamente y juntos se encaminan con ella al lugar._

_ —¿Tú… tú eres la hermana de Sango? — la voz de Aiko la sorprende. La pilla mirándola de reojo, escrutándola concienzudamente._

_Kagome siente su corazón saltar ante la denominación y parpadea para no volver a llorar. _

_ —Sí. _

_De pronto, oyen un rugido y ven a Kirara descender del cielo con alguien a su espalda. _

_El corazón de Kagome salta cuando ve esos inconfundibles ojos azules, ese báculo y el ropaje oscuro de su amigo. _

_ —Señorita…_

_Había vuelto junto a su familia»_

_·_

—¿Qué haces?

Kagome se sobresaltó y fulminó con la mirada al recién llegado. InuYasha tan solo le sonrió burlón, con ambas manos escondidas en las mangas de su traje, mientras se colocaba junto a ella. La muchacha desvió la mirada más allá y su semblante se dulcificó.

—Míralo, ha crecido tanto…— una pequeña sonrisa se mostró en sus labios, llena de cariño y nostalgia.

—Keh, ¿qué esperabas, mujer?

Ella tarde un par de minutos en responder; lo hace cuando él pensaba que ya no lo haría, y el silencio que se había instalado entre ellos era uno pacífico y lleno de palabras.

—No lo sé— sacudió la cabeza, sus palabras sonando un poco incrédulas— Aún me cuesta creer que ya haya estado más de seis meses sin… recordaros— su cuerpo actuó solo y cuando se dio cuenta, estaba rodeando el brazo de él con el suyo. Sintió entonces la mano libre de InuYasha aferrándose a ella— Y que, si no hubiera sido por ti, yo nunca…. Jamás podría…

—Lo sé— replicó InuYasha, sabiendo lo duro que se le hacía decir esas palabras; él también tenía momentos en los que pensaba que todo era un sueño y que cuando despertara, volvería a estar solo. Aún se despertaba en mitad de la noche, sudando y jadeando, y no se podía tranquilizar hasta que no notaba el cálido cuerpo de la chica junto al suyo, su dulce aroma entrando por sus fosas nasales…

Sintió el cuerpo de la muchacha estremecerse y en un acto automático, deshizo el agarre de sus manos y la atrajo hacia sí, pasando el brazo por sus hombros. El dulce aroma de ella la rodeó y su corazón saltó como un idiota. Era mucho, muchísimo mejor a cómo lo recordaba.

El silencio se instaló de nuevo entre ellos y Kagome suspiró en su interior. Jamás pensó que podría estar en ese momento, disfrutando de la tranquilidad mientras estaba con su medio demonio. Había costado, pero después de tantas pruebas que le había puesto la vida, después de tantas desgracias y adversidad, había conseguido superarlas todas y cada una de ellas, junto a él, y por fin todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Bueno, "normalidad" precisamente no, porque en ese momento se encontraba en el mismísimo cielo y estaba segura de que no cambiaría el pasado, aunque le aseguraran que no habría más dolor y sufrimiento.

Porque las vivencias eran lo que nos hacía ser como somos y había luchado, vivido y sentido mucho al lado de InuYasha como para que eso desapareciera. Su vínculo ahora era demasiado fuerte e inquebrantable. Atrás se había quedado esa muchacha insegura y asustadiza. Él seguía siendo un idiota la mayoría del tiempo, sí, y la hacía enfadar cada dos por tres, por supuesto; pero también sabía que detrás de sus "idiota" se escondía un "te adoro" o bajo sus "keh" no podía haber otra cosa que un "me vuelves loco, mujer".

Habían tenido que rozar el Infierno para descubrir y saborear lo que era el Paraíso.

Y volvería a hacerlo las veces que hicieran faltas.

—¡Kagome!

La mencionada sonrió cuando vio al pequeño acercarse a ella junto con Aiko. Quiso abrir los brazos para que él se acurrucara en ellos como siempre había hecho -había echado muchísimo de menos eso cuando dormían, la suavidad de su cabello entre sus dedos, su respiración tranquila junto a ella-, pero se había dado perfectamente cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y no quería hacerlo sentir abochornado -ella también había pasado por esa edad-; así que se limitó a erguirse y separarse un poco del medio demonio, aunque sus manos se unieron por voluntad propia.

—Hola, chicos. Shippo, ¿ya te encuentras mejor? — lo miró de arriba abajo para asegurarse.

—¡Sí! — afirmó enérgicamente— No fue nada, yo soy fuerte como un roble.

—Ya lo veo— rio ligeramente— Lo hiciste muy bien, aguantaste como todo un hombre… Estoy muy orgullosa de ti— lo miró con cariño.

Las mejillas del demonio se colorearon y Kagome notó como sus ojos se cristalizaban, pero, después de parpadear repetidas veces, las lágrimas desaparecieron y lo único que quedó fue la brillante y amplia sonrisa que le dedicó.

—Bueno— decidió cambiar de tema, centrándose en la pequeña que no dejaba de lanzarle miradas curiosas—, no sé si me he presentado formalmente, porque, bueno, este último tiempo ha sido una locura, pero yo soy Kagome, aunque creo que ya lo sabes— sus labios se curvaron— ¿Tú cómo te llamas?

La niña se sonrojó por la atención.

—Mi nombre es Aiko.

—Aiko— se metió Shippo, sin apartar la mirada de la joven del futuro—, ¿te acuerdas cuando hace tiempo te dije que yo no tenía madre? — preguntó con voz suave y Kagome sintió como su corazón aumentaba de velocidad— Pues mentí. Es ella. Por algunos… sucesos, ella tuvo que marcharse, pero ha vuelto, y no piensa marcharse jamás, ¿verdad?

No supo cómo InuYasha lo descubrió, pero estaría eternamente agradecida de que le pasara el brazo por la cintura y la sostuviera, porque la mirada que le estaba dedicando Shippo era demasiado intensa, decía tantas cosas, que sus piernas habían empezado a temblar y amenazaban con no sostenerla. Quién lo diría, con 16 años casi 17, y madre de un hermoso, valiente y dulce demonio; seguro que si lo contaba en su tiempo se llevarían las manos a la cabeza y solamente con la primera parte de la frase, ya con la segunda seguramente la encerrarían en su manicomio.

Pero era su realidad, y Kagome no podía amarla más.

—Lucharé con uñas y dientes con cualquiera que lo intente— balbuceó como una tonta, llena de emoción— No volveré a marcharme lejos de ustedes.

Le pareció raro que InuYasha no aprovechara para meterse con ella así que lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y descubrió que la estaba mirando con la mayor cara de idiota que podía haber en el universo, como si no se creyera que estuviera ahí, como si pensase que en cualquier momento desaparecería.

Su corazón se expandió en su pecho por todos los sentimientos que la embargaban.

—¡Hasta que os encuentro! — una voz los sobresaltó.

Sango y Miroku se acercaban a ellos, él sosteniéndola a ella. Todo el mundo sabía que la chica ya se encontraba mejor y podía caminar sola, pero ninguno comentaba de la cercanía que recientemente habían adquirido. Una nueva y más… íntima.

—¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Sango cuando al llegar a ellos descubrió que tanto Shippo como Kagome tenía los ojos llorosos, InuYasha tenía un semblante adusto y Aiko tenía una amplia sonrisa.

—Nada, no pasa nada— sonrió Kagome, acercándose a su amiga— ¿Tú cómo estás? ¿Te duele menos el costado? Puedo buscarte unas hierbas que seguro…

—Tranquila— la cortó con ternura— Me he tomado el té que me dejaste esta mañana y no me duele mucho, de verdad.

Ambas se miraron y se sonrieron; todavía con la incredulidad pintadas en sus caras.

Kagome estaba segura de que todavía tendría que pasar un tiempo antes de que asumieran que no era un sueño, sino la realidad.

—Yo tengo que irme— susurró Aiko, de pronto, y se ruborizó aún más cuando sintió todas las miradas puestas en ella— Mamá me dijo que volviera pronto a casa. Ya nos vemos, ¿vale?

Shippo se despidió de ella y Sango, Kagome y Miroku lo hicieron después. Además, las mujeres advirtieron como el niño no dejaba de mirarla mientras esta se alejaba y antes de darse cuenta se estaban mirando, compartiendo un mismo pensamiento.

—Se la ve espléndida como siempre, señorita Kagome.

—Gracias, Miroku. A vosotros también os veo muy bien, a todos— los miró a cada uno con cariño— No sabéis lo feliz que me hace volver a veros, estar de nuevo con ustedes.

Sango se adelantó y cogió las manos de su amiga para apretarlas con fuerzas. La sonrisa parecía que partiría su rostro si se hacía más grande.

—Y tú tampoco entiendes lo mucho que te echamos de menos y que te necesitábamos— sus ojos se cristalizaron, pero esta vez no lloró. Ya no más lágrimas.

—¿Prometes que de verdad no vas a irte? — susurró Shippo por lo bajo.

No pudo aguantarlo. Abrió los brazos y suspiró cuando el demonio se refugió en ellos, apretando sus bracitos en torno a su cuello.

—Lo prometo. Nada y nadie volverá a separarnos— respondió en voz baja en el mismo momento en el que sentía los brazos de Sango también rodeándola.

—Es un placer tenerla de vuelta, señorita.

—Pero allí tenías tu vida— habló InuYasha, que había permanecido inusitadamente callado, y su semblante serio le puso lo vellos de punta— Aquí solo encontrarás muerte y destrucción, tu vida peligrará en cada paso que des. Ya viste que lo más mínimo puede traer consecuencias desastrosas.

—No me importa— respondió con firmeza la muchacha— Porque vosotros estaréis a mi lado en, como dices, cada paso que dé. Tenemos una misión que cumplir, no la he olvidado, y no pienso echarme atrás, no después de todo lo que hemos pasado para que llegáramos a este lugar.

InuYasha la miró con mayor intensidad. Kagome se estremeció, pero la sostuvo con tenacidad. Finalmente, sonrió -esa sonrisa sesgada que mostraba uno de sus colmillos- y Kagome sintió su corazón temblar y derretirse.

—Keh, eres una idiota— le dijo.

_Me vuelves loco, pero te adoro. _

Y Kagome supo que, finalmente, estaba en su hogar.

* * *

**¡Feliz Navidad y felices fiesta a todos!**

**Hoy el hombre con traje rojo que todo el mundo conoce vino por mi ventana (porque no tengo chimenea) y me dejó este regalito para todos vosotros. Y no, no era InuYasha (Ojalá).**

**Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo lo hice haciéndolo. En este, decidí centrarme un poco más en Sango y Shippo (Miroku, a pesar de lo que parezca, yo te amo, que lo sepas) y como lo vivieron ellos. La relación de ellos (la hermandad y la maternidad) me parece uno de los puntos claves en el anime, así que no podía ser menos. Aún así, no he podido evitarlo y nuestro demonio demonio tenía que dar el puntito final *suspiro enamorada***

**Con esto, se termina esta maravillosa historia que tanto me ha costado pero de la cual más orgullosa no me puedo sentir (lo siento, estoy un poco sentimental, jeje) para, en unos días, dar paso a otros de mis proyectos a los que estoy ilusionada y que me gustaría que le echarais un vistazo. **

**Bueno, no me enrollo más. ¡Felices fiestas a todos!**

**PD: ¿Os imagináis a Kagome como suegri? jajajajaj**


End file.
